Nickelodeon Heroes 3
by CrapperGeek
Summary: The heroes gather again to face off with what could be surprisingly their strongest enemy: Vicky, with the aide of Freakshow and Sartana of the Dead. However, the team gets separated from each other, and the groups must find their way back to each other, with the help of new allies from two TUFF agents and a group of turtles.
1. Teaser Trailer

Shows Earth.

Voice: Once, there was a group of heroes..

Shows the gang forming together inside the beam from Part I.

Voice: Heroes that lived separately…

Shows the gang walking out of the ship slowly from Part II.

Voice: Together, they united…

Shows a few of the Sidekicks posing from Sidekicks

Voice: Now, they will reunite again…

Cuts to Jimmy, Danny, Spongebob, Timmy, Jenny, Lincoln, Manny and Zim walking inside something.

NICKELODEON FAN STORIES

Voice: She is the most evil force of all of the universe.

Shows Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz looking at a force entering Amity Park through the sky.

Timmy, Chloe and his fairies stare at something in the sky.

Voice: Her heart is nothing but a black hole!

Shows Spongebob and Patrick looking at the sky for something.

Shows Zim, Jimmy and Jenny staring at something covering them, whose foot ends up leaving a large crater on the ground.

Voice: She's just plain mean…

Shows Lincoln and Lynn staring through a hole on the ground.

The other sisters see from their house something.

Voice: A sour sweet 16…

Brad, Tuck and Sheldon look over the demise of their city.

Voice: She's a fire breathing dragon in a pair of…

Timmy: You're not describing her, that's just Chip Skylarks' song about her!

Wise Old Crab: What, it's catchy!

Lincoln: So who are we facing off against?

Timmy: My babysitter.

Vicky is in the sky with magic, giving an evil laugh.

Jenny: You mean, we're facing off against a teenager?

Timmy: You have no idea what she can do!

Vicky then lifted her hand to freeze a city.

THIS YEAR

Timmy pulls up a magic shield.

Danny and Jenny face off next to each other.

Jimmy and Zim shoot lasers at enemies.

Jimmy: This might be our most lethal mission yet.

Spongebob chops more enemies.

Lincoln and Clyde happily fly in the air happily shooting at enemies with his gun launcher.

Lincoln: If your babysitter wants a fight, then we'll give her one!

Manny and Frida charge in the air, both as El Tigre and Plata.

Manny: How can one babysitter be this evil?

Santana rises from the ground.

Freakshow holds up the Reality Gauntlet.

Jimmy: We'll need as many allies as we can.

A motorcycle appears zooming towards enemies.

Sam: Who are you?

Kitty: We're from TUFF.

Dudley: AND WE'RE THE COOLEST AGENTS EVER!

Dudley attacks robots using his butt.

Danny: Why did we have to get the pantsless dog?!

Vicky arises in the sky.

Vicky: There are three things I love in this world as much as money: Pain, misery, and….DOUBLE PAIN!"

The eight main heroes charge at something.

Timmy shoots magic at something.

Jimmy shoots a blaster at a bunch of robots.

Danny is shown flying inside a giant mechanical body shooting at things.

Lincoln's gloves grow into giant laser guns.

Jenny runs on a metal wall.

Zim stabs through the chest of an enemy.

Manny charges at a mechanical enemy.

Lucy: The end is near. Though I always say that, this time it is.

Frida crushes an enemy to the ground.

Sam charges at enemies with her suit.

Kitty stands prepared to fight on top of a vehicle.

Carl dodges an attack.

Sheen happily punches a robot in the face with his glove.

Freakshow: Ah, the failure of children.

Vicky: I can relate to that!

Chloe pulls out a laser sword.

Jazz looks up menacingly inside a suit.

GIR runs away from robots.

Melody shoots her hands at something above her.

Dani charges at something through the air.

Brad spins a giant gun in back of him.

Lynn hits robots with a bat.

Luna shoots her guitar.

Vicky charges at Timmy.

Vicky: It's over, Twerp! All of your friends are history!

Jenny falls to the ground torn up again.

Zim gets a giant blast hit towards him.

Manny gets slammed into the ground.

Lincoln sees all of his sisters in the air held in what looks like a power-draining bubble, with all of them in pain.

Vicky shoots a beam at Danny, who screams in pain.

Robots charge at the heroes, standing in a deserted area near a volcano.

Charging at them with weapons consist of the main eight heroes, backed by every sidekick, with one group being Lynn, Jazz, Clyde, Frida, Patrick, Sandy and Dani.

 **NICKELODEON HEROES 3**

Lincoln: (Next to Lynn, Lucy and Clyde) Who are you guys?

The Ninja Turtles form a pose with their weapons.

 **2018.**

 **Yeah, this isn't coming anytime soon. I'm still doing Sidekicks, and I won't rush it to get to the next story this time. Then, it's another story, and a project PKSmashBros and I are currently on. THEN, it's this story. Besides, I'm gonna need to watch ALL OF TMNT, Tuff and another show in the story.**

 **Don't worry, this project won't fade into ashes...**

 **Also, most of these parts will probably not be in the final product, since...I haven't begun writing the story yet.**


	2. Trailer 2

**Here we go, the second trailer, in the style of Infinity War.**

(Music: Opening notes of Audiomachine's Redshift)

Shows a large city.

Wise Old Crab's voice: She's one of the most evil beings of all the multi-verse.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz look in the air at something as wind is moving.

Timmy: Ever since I first met her, she's made my life miserable!

Spongebob, Patrick, Lola, Lana and Luan are covered in dirt arising from the ground.

Chloe: You think you know pain guys? She'll make you wish for something as sweet as pain!

Zim, Jimmy and Jenny are shown underneath a giant walking shadow.

Danny: (Inside the cave) So, who is this threat?

Wise Old Crab: The one known as…

Chloe: Vicky!

Vicky is shown in the air as a giant being, and gives an evil laugh.

Jimmy: Wait, your babysitter?

Timmy: Yes, who else would it be?

Everyone starts laughing.

Brad: What's she gonna do? Send us to bed early?! (Everyone continues laughing)

A NICKELODEON FAN SERIES.

Jenny is shown flying in the air.

Jenny: So our biggest threat is just a teenager like me?

Timmy: You have no idea what you're dealing with!

Jimmy prepares his tornado blaster.

Jimmy: We're the only ones in this universe to stop this babysitter!

Jenny prepares her weapons.

Brad equips his gun.

Dani charges her hands.

Lisa walks with her tentacles.

Sheen unleashes his Ultra hands, which actually impresses him with an odd expression.

Jimmy: And we'll do it, with a good friend of ours, named science.

Sheen: Hey, we never had a friend named Science!

Jimmy: It's a metaphor, Sheen!

Sheen: It sounds like you're hiding something! Did you replace me when I was gone?!

Lori: Why did we have to get stuck with him?

Jimmy: Our friends could be anywhere through the multi-verse.

The Hartman cartoons (Except Dani), look around in an animal city.

The Hartman toons look at Petropolis.

Kitty knocks out someone on her bike.

Dudley licks Danny.

The Hartman toons walk inside the agency of Tuff.

The Chief gives a smirk.

An invention explodes in front of Keswick.

Spongebob: Wherever they are, I hope they're safe!

The Royal Woods kids and the Miracle City duo look around, but then the Turtles jump in front, from what looks like an attack.

Lincoln: So, are you guys aliens or something?

Donatello: Actually, we're mutated reptiles from an interdimensional chemical.

Mikey: But it would be cool if we were!

Leonardo: Yeah, no, it wouldn't.

THIS AUGUST

Raphael blocks Lynn's foot.

Raphael: Are we really going to help these kids fight a babysitter?

Lincoln: If we don't get back, our friends, and our planet will be in her hands!

Jazz: Hang on! (She takes a sharp turn inside a car, with Kitty on top of it).

Shows Freakshow with his Reality Gauntlet.

Jimmy: We're dealing with some of the most powerful villains we've ever faced.

Sartana crawls from the ground.

Tiger Claw jumps toward something.

Jenny pushes Zim out of the way of a giant mechanical foot.

Jimmy: So we better be more than ready.

Tuck preps a weapon.

Libby pulls out laser swords behind her back.

Karai pulls out swords from behind.

Lynn, with a red bandana across her mouth, pulls out two hockey sticks behind her.

Clyde prepares his arm weapons, while being shirtless.

Danny and the gang appear walking inside a lair.

Chloe pulls out a laser sword.

Luan happily throws pies at rock creatures.

Lightning strikes behind Vicky.

Vicky: I won't stop until every smile from every child's face is dead!

Jimmy, along with the Retroville kids look shocked at what looks like Retroville with scary carnival rides.

Melody looks completely shocked with wide open eyes while looking in the air.

Danny shoots a blast at Vicky.

A giant rock creature roars.

Lucy's mouth is open at something.

Raphael looks in the air angry.

Vicky is staring down looking like a giant cloud.

Sartana: Tear them apart.

A bunch of skeleton ninja soldiers roar.

Manny: (By Lincoln, Clyde, Frida, Manny, Lynn, Lucy and the Ninja Turtles) This is gonna be good. (Cracks his knuckles)

A skeleton roars, as they charge.

Leonardo: Let's go! (The ten charge at them)

Frida: (In the air) BOOYAKASHA!

Mikey: (In the air) YOU STOLE OUR CATCHPHRAASE!

Jenny shoots at Vicky with her beams from the air.

Lincoln shoots beams at a giant rock creature.

Luna shoots from her guitar.

Lynn sweeps the skeletons from the air with her sticks.

Kitty claws robots.

Zim: Only I will rule this planet! (Zim walks menacingly with his arms)

Vicky shoots fire down.

The Science group (Jimmy, Zim, Jenny and Lisa) dodged what looks like a giant laser beam.

Raphael slices the head off a skeleton.

The Loud House blows up, as Lisa, Lori, Leni and Luna watch.

Jazz is pinned down by Vicky inside her suit.

Vicky: I'm going to enjoy watching them fail, as much as I'll enjoy watching them suffer.

Freakshow uses the Gauntlet to release a giant tree from the ground, which traps Jenny and Zim.

Brad is caught by rock soldiers.

Spongebob is in tears by something.

Lincoln is pinned down by skeleton ninjas.

Vicky: Bye bye, twerps!

Timmy looks up at Vicky angry.

She throws a beam, only for Zim to block it, with a struggling expression, and then a sinister smile, as the beam speeds towards Vicky.

Luan: How are we gonna get back home?

A voice: SHUT UP, YOU EEDIOTS!

Shows Ren and Stimpy

Stimpy: You have to excuse him, he's kinda…crazy.

Ren: I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY! (He socks Stimpy in the face, who is oblivious to it).

NICKELODEON HEROES 3

Donatello: (Holding a bottle of mutagen) This can turn you into a hideous out of control creature with a form out of your control!

Mikey: Yo, it could turn you anything! Like an evil bat, or an evil golf ball or a churro monster!

Frida: A CHURRO MONSTER?! LET ME HAVE IT!

Donatello: NO!

The Ninja Turtles glide on a rope with their weapons, with Lincoln and Clyde following them with their jetpacks, Frida and Manny flying in the air, Lucy with her book, and Lynn RUNNING on the rope.

AUGUST

 **Yeah, I'm still watching TMNT, but I figured what their plot will be, and Tiger Claw, Karai and maybe Casey will be involved with it. That, and I need to binge Ren and Stimpy. Opening will be released during Comic Con season.**


	3. Trailer 3 (REBOOTED)

Well, here's the trailer for the new rebooted story.

(Music: Hi-Finesse: Event Horizon)

(Shows view of Earth)

The Wise Old Crab: (Voice) Your universe is in trouble.

(Shows Jimmy, Jenny and Zim together)

Chloe: She'll stop at nothing, until every child in the world is miserable!

(Shows Timmy and Chloe looking down a hole)

(Shows Lincoln and his sisters looking inside a creepy looking room freaked out)

Jenny: She's just a girl my age, how bad can she be?

(Vicky gives an evil laugh)

NICKELODEON FAN STORIES

Lincoln: Looks like we have another world saving adventure ahead of us!

(A flying base flies through the air)

Jimmy: Vicky might be our biggest enemy yet guys.

(Fairy World is shown in ruins, as Jorgen looks above to see Vicky)

Lisa: We think it's preposterous a teenage babysitter is worth worrying about!

(Jimmy and Jenny look up at something making a shadow. Vicky is standing by the side of something metal.)

Dani: She's teamed up with Freakshow!

(Freakshow is floating raising his gauntlet)

Manny: And Sartana!

(Sartana shoots a beam at Danny.)

Danny: What did this sitter do to you?

(A flashback to the Sparrow in Channel Chasers)

Timmy: A lot of things.

(A Vicky like creature breathes fire down, with Jenny blocking the attack)

(The Ninja Turtles pop out of the shadows)

Leonardo: We'll help you fight this sitter.

Mikey: This babysitter sounds like a babykiller dudes!

(Raph knocks Clyde down with a stick)

April: I sense great danger for what's coming for you guys!

(Luan looks up at something in what looks like her joker costume)

(Carl looks frightened with Tuck)

Leonardo: We've got a battle on our hands!

(Spongebob swings his spatula down at enemies)

Spongebob: They're about to meet the wrath of the manager!

(Freakshow shoots a beam at Spongebob, throwing him against a rock)

Freakshow: Surprise!

(Freakshow unleashes a beam that transforms Retroville into something, as the kids watch in horror)

Jimmy: I will not be stopped by something as ludicrous as magic!

(Lincoln is inside a cage, watching Vicky hold his sisters)

Wanda: You are a monster!

Vicky: Why thanks, and I know that wasn't a compliment!

(Vicky is shown shooting beams at a screaming Danny)

(Kitty kicks a ghost in the face)

(Dudley punchs a ghost)

(Dudley and Kitty are standing in a pose)

Dudley: Wow, you guys are the freakiest monkeys I've ever seen!

Kitty: You have to excuse my partner, he can be great…."

(Dudley screams as he tackles Carl)

Kitty:…when he's not an idiot!

IN 2018

(Jimmy, Jenny and Zim form a pose)

Zim: Earth is mine, sitter!

(A giant battletech robot is shown rising up against Vicky, on the side of what looks like a robot.)

(Raph slices up what looks like skeleton ninjas)

Raphael: You don't know what it's like to lose everything, kid.

(Lincoln is pinned down by Tiger Claw)

Lincoln: Your brothers means to you what my sisters mean to me.

(Shows Luna charging up her guitar)

(Lynn is with a red bandana covering her mouth, lifting up two hockey sticks)

(Lisa is shown with her tentacles)

(Vicky pins Timmy to the ground)

Timmy: I won't lose to you this time!

Vicky: I'm not losing this time Twerp!

(Vicky charges at him)

(The Loud House explodes from the top)

(The turtles, the two MC kids and the Loud kids fight skeleton ninjas)

(Vicky shoots something from her hand)

(Casey fires hockey pucks)

(Karai charges at skeletons)

(Jimmy stares up looking furious at Freakshow)

(Jenny fires at a creature looking like Vicky)

(Tiger Claw is flying shooting lasers)

(Dani fires with her hands)

(Patrick looks like he's singing and dancing in a ringmaster costume)

(April looks like she's using her powers, looking up at a creature)

(Jazz is pinned by Vicky)

(Spongebob hits skeletons with his spatula)

(Sandy hits the same skeletons while riding inside a carriage)

(Kitty is riding on a motorcycle from what looks like it was designed by the Fentons)

(Lucy is being carried by Shinigami)

(Zim blocks an attack from Vicky)

Sam: Sounds like someone's just a little underpaid.

Vicky: I love my life!

(Danny fires rays at the Vicky creature)

(Jimmy fires at Freakshow)

(Spongebob runs with his spatula)

(Zim jumps with his PAK onto Vicky)

(Manny claws enemies)

(The eight heroes charge)

 **NICKELODEON HEROES 3**

(Zim gets knocked out by Melody)

Melody: Oh no, I knocked him out!

Jenny: You're acting like that's a bad thing.

(Jenny and Melody fly through what looks like the inside of something)

(Danny helps Kitty fight ghosts)

(Casey and Lynn skate on the road)

(Lincoln and Clyde fly in the air.)

(Jimmy fires a large beam)

(Raph attacks)

 **2018**

 **Yeah, this story didn't go the Infinity War inspired route I wanted it to go, but I'm gonna keep writing it. Man, did it end up the most different story of all of this series.**


	4. Announcement

Sup guys, just here to say that 3 is the next story that I'm currently writing. SKs is on break, probably because I've really lost interest in it, or at least I've had pretty bad writers block with it. Of course, I was supposed to do Nickelodeon Villains next, which I'm guessing will be a future prequel story, that sets up Freakshow. So anyways, here's the synopsis for Part III:

Vicky teams up with Freakshow and Sartana of the Dead for a new world conquering plan, as she has gotten ahold of Anti magic. Her only problem? To fully unleash this, she must destroy Da Rules book, which has not only been hidden from her (No, she can't just poof it up), but has somehow limited the power of Anti Magic.

Now, the heroes must band together to stop her. The only problem? All of them are separated from each other. No, a war didn't break out between the team. Instead, they're separated VIA universes. So while Jimmy, Jenny, Zim and other friends are stuck on Earth, trying to find a way to defeat Vicky, Timmy and Danny's group are stuck in Petropolis, where they team up with Kitty and Dudley on a mission that could send them home.

Also, Lincoln and Manny's group get stuck in the TMNT universe of NYC. (Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lynn, Manny, Frida)

Now this...I haven't figured out who the villain in there will be, since I've BARELY started watching the show, and I plan to watch all of it. Of course, I will do my best to get the characters right, and man, will there be laughs. I'm thinking it's Tiger Claw, but again, IDK.

Oh yeah, and Spongebob and Patrick, along with Luan, Lola and Lana get stuck on the road, leading them to a road trip back to the group. Along the way, they meet a familiar duo.

Yeah, that's the plot of it. There are a LOT of details I need to sort. So far, the first few chapters will be published during Comic Con Season.

Basically, a recap of the main characters in the story:

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy (Spongebob)

Timmy, Chloe, the Fairies (FOP)

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby (Jimmy Neutron)

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani (Danny Phantom)

Manny, Frida (El Tigre)

Lincoln, ALL OF THE SISTERS, Clyde (Loud House)

Jenny, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Melody (MLAATR)

Kitty, Dudley (Tuff Puppy) (Yes, the rest of TUFF will play a part)

All four turtles (TMNT) (TBH, IDK what will happen in the show. Which is why this is the one plot I'll spend extra time on. But...I'm guessing this will be before Season 5.)

And of course...the duo will be...Ren and Stimpy.

That's not all the characters that will be in the story, just the main heroes. Yeah, no Ronnie Anne, Squidward, Tenn or Skoodge. Though some might return in the future. Also, why is Dib not in this? The Villains story will show it.

That's all I can say. No spoilers. Though the second part of the opening will be posted. BTW, feel free to share any ideas.


	5. Story ANNOUNCEMENT

Yeah, I barely started this story, but already, I have an announcement with it. The story is now going to get REBOOTED. I might be a few chapters in, but I honestly don't like how the story begins. Too many characters in one setting, instead of going with the flow. For the new story, the villains will remain the same, and the same heroes will be in, but each character will enter the story individually. Especially Zim, who doesn't begin as one of the heroes of the story, but comes in much later.

Same opening, and the TMNT parts will be exactly the same, with the same characters in that plot. But, things will have to change in order for me to be satisfied with this story.


	6. Opening: Vicky Is Coming

**Originally, the opening to this was the three villains discussing plans at Vicky's house. However, I decided to swap it with this, since I feel like it fits in more with the story. The VIC chapter is also edited to continue with this.**

 **UPDATE: As of now, this is the beginning to the new rebooted story, or opening.**

Fairy World was facing their own catastrophe. The whole cloud city was under attack by enemies outside of the species, as all of the fairies were screaming and floating away from both an evil force shooting beams at those said fairies, and creatures who were actually sentient houses of the floating civilians. All of this was happening from the gauntlet of a floating human man in the sky, smirking at all of this damage.

"Floating creatures of all sizes!" said Freakshow. "Your cloud city belongs to the new league of freaks!" As Freakshow gave his evil laugh, he continued using his Reality Gauntlet to cause more havoc on the city and fairies. Many circus monsters were unleashed onto the city, catching many of the fairies still among the midst. Some were caught by giant clown monsters, some were caught in the grasp of balloon animals, some were caught by evil Jack in the Box toys that unleashed monsters when popping out.

Meanwhile, the fairy known as the biggest hunk in the city, Juandissimo stopped running from the clowns, in order to check himself in the mirror again. "Even the apocalypse won't ruin my sexy." He said to himself. Suddenly, a clown on a bike appeared, spraying him in the face with an unknown substance. Juan looked in the mirror again to see his new look, where he now had the full face of a clown. "NOOOO!" Juan screamed as he saw his face. "I'm still sexy as a clown. NOOOO!"

"Step up to face me, your new ringmaster of the world, Freakshow!" Freakshow said, with his hands up. "No takers? Come on, floating things! I'm out in the open!" As FS taunted the scared fairies, he poofed into a dunk tank, complete with the target.

"I accept your challenge, puny clown!" said a deep voice. It was none other than the strongest head fairy of them all, Jorgen Von Strangle. He raised his wand towards the clown man, and zapped the target, sending FS dunking into the tank. FS broke the tank open, staring straight down at Jorgen.

"Say, with those arms, you'd be an honorable addition to the sideshow attraction!" FS responded with a smirk.

Jorgan was prepared for another blast at FS, but suddenly, Jorgen's feet were caught by giant dead arms that appeared from the ground, along with his arms and legs. They soon formed a cage covering his whole body, trapping his giant biceps. Soon, a figure appeared beside Freakshow, lurking through the ground. It was a skeleton wearing a red dress and sombrero.

"So these are what fairies look like." Sartana said. "Quite different from what my mother told me as a nino."

Another figure started walking towards the two villains. She walked through the field of destruction, as some fairies were even cowering for their lives, from either the many creatures attacking the mythical place, or just the villain herself. As Jorgen tried reaching for his giant wand, the villain stepped on top of it, snapping it in half. Jorgen was shocked to see who this villain was.

"Hello, Mr. Dork-Inator!" Vicky said.

"Turner's babysitter!" Jorgen shrieked.

"Let's make this quick!" Vicky said. "I believe you have something that I need, since a little DEAD birdie told me you have a rule book that limits this cool magic I got! Now, where is that rule book of yours?"

"Here, take it!" Jorgen threw his Da Rules book at Vicky. Vicky immediately incinerated it. "Yes! I did it! Now, to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Vicky tried aiming her magic at the Earth, but nothing happened. Jorgen immediately started laughing.

"What's going on?! Why isn't the Earth ending?!" Vicky screamed.

"Because, stupid sitter! I only gave you a copy of Da Rules book! There are millions of copies sold throughout Fairy World!" Vicky looked to see a stand nearby, and destroyed it out of anger. "Tell me where the real book is!" Vicky screamed, holding up Jorgen's head. "I would never reveal the whereabouts of Da Rule book you, puny earth girl!" Jorgen responded. "It's scattered somewhere in the universe, and I made perfectly sure it can't be poofed up by anyone, not even me!" Jorgen immediately broke through Sartana's trap, and grabbed a nearby Binky, his own personal punching bag, for what he'd like to call his Fairy Telegram. "Find Turner and his puny fairies!" Jorgen said in his ear. He then threw the screaming Binky very far in the air, sending him flying at a very high speed, probably enough for him to exit the universe. Immediately, Vicky trapped her with a dark green magic bubble.

"So, you want to play rough, huh?" Vicky taunted. "I'll ask again: tell me where the stupid rule book is hiding!

"I swore by my blood, biceps and mother that I'd never reveal the whereabouts of Da Head Rule book!" Jorgen said.

"Really? Not even if Freaky here does THIS?!" Freakshow then used the Gauntlet to suck out all of the muscle from Jorgen, making him look like a skeleton with skin. Sartana then angrily glared at the writer for that remark. Jorgen was shrieking at this. "My muscles!" he screamed.

"I was wrong! Now you look perfect for the sideshow!" Freakshow happily said.

"Now, I'm going to ask this one last time!" Vicky said, grabbing Jorgen's near-dead body. "WHERE? IS? THE BOOK?!"

"I…I don't know." Jorgen said, completely shaking in fear.

"Freak, do your thing!" Vicky snapped, as FS raised his Gaunlet to his head.

"Save us all, Turner!" Jorgen said, as he shrieked from what FS did to him.

...

Timmy Turner was in his room playing video games with Poof, which was a fighting game of many heroes. Both were playing as Crash Nebula and the Bronze Kneecap. "Man Poof, you really are a pro at Ultimate Crossover Heroes 5!" Timmy said.

"Yes, and I can see that you're leaving a bad influence on my godchild!" Wanda said.

"Come on, Wanda. Poof's mind won't get warped playing a harmless game." Timmy responded.

"ANNIHILATE HIM!" the game said, as Poof immediately tapped the buttons, making the finishing blow on Timmy's hero.

"OOH! You ripped out his spine!" Timmy said. "It never gets old!"

Poof immediately made a grab for Cosmo's back, ripping it off like a wax, revealing the back of his skeleton. Wanda gave Timmy a dirty look. "So what? Cosmo gets his back ripped open every week!" Timmy said.

"It's true! I just replaced it yesterday!" Cosmo said.

"TIMMY!" Chloe screamed, as she kicked open the door to Timmy's room. "I just got accepted to another college!"

"That's the fiftieth one this month!" Wanda said.

"I know, and I didn't need an interview or paper!" Chloe said. "Isn't life so unrealistic?!"

"Don't care, in the middle of games with my godchild!" Timmy said.

However, the two were interrupted by a giant meteorite crashing into the yard.

"Oh Timmy!" Timmy's dad said from outside. "You're missing the meteor shower!"

Timmy and Chloe immediately ran outside, along with the fairies poofing outside, as they surrounded the now formed crater in their yard. There they saw Binky crashed and injured inside it.

"Hey! This isn't a meteor, it's a lawn gnome!" Timmy's dad said. "It must be those neighbors again! Well then, this means war!" Timmy's dad immediately slapped on his commando clothes, and pulled a bow and more lawn gnomes, giving a war cry while running out.

Binky started coughing and wheezing. "Chosen…one." Binky stuttered. "Vicky…the sitter…is coming."

"Vicky?!" Chloe screamed.

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

 **NICKELODEON HEROES 3**

 **THE WRATH OF VICKY**

"Oh! That Vicky!" Cosmo said.


	7. Chapter 1: Ace and Jack

"OH NO! THE BABYSITTER IS TAKING OUR CHILDREN!"

"HA HA HA! IT IS I, THE SITTER, HERE TO COLLECT THE SOULS OF ALL CHILDREN OF THE WORLD!"

At this moment, Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, two best friends living in Royal Woods, were reading the latest issue of their favorite comic series, Ace Savvy, about a card throwing superhero, with his sidekick, One Eyed Jack. The latest comic was about an inter-dimensional villain known as the Sitter, a giant old lady who feeds on the souls of children. The two boys were enjoying their two separate books, while dressed in their hero costumes.

"Man, The Sitter might be the darkest villain of all of Ace Savvy yet!" Clyde said.

"I don't know Clyde. She seems a little cheesy for Ace Savvy." Lincoln responded.

"But the concept is so dark! A babysitter who feeds on children!" Clyde said. "Imagine if we had to deal with a big threat like that!"

At that moment, a large cloud, set to the sound of a wish being granted, appeared in their backyard. Lincoln and Clyde coughed from the smoke, as they then saw the two kids and floating figures who came out of the cloud.

"Lincoln!" Timmy called out.

"Timmy?" Lincoln asked.

"Chloe? What are you guys doing here?" Clyde asked.

"Lincoln, we've got a problem! Vicky is coming!" Timmy said.

"Vicky?!" Lincoln asked. "Um, who's Vicky again?"

"My babysitter!" Timmy said. "My evil, demonic babysitter!"

Lincoln and Clyde immediately looked at their comic books. "It's like these things can predict the future!" Clyde said.

"Say no more, Timmy. Both of us are in! Us Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack Jr. are ready to take the case!" Lincoln said.

"We'll call a penalty on this sitter, and send her back to her deck!" Clyde said.

"Seriously, could you guys not with the card puns?" Timmy asked.

"Guys, you really don't know who you're dealing with!" Chloe said. "Vicky is one of the most evil soul-less creatures of the world! She might be a teenager, but she'll stop at nothing until every child in the world is miserable! She rips the hearts and souls out of every creature she touches! You think you boys know pain? She'll make you long for something as sweet as pain!"

"Ah, what's the worst thing she made guys do? Chores?" Lincoln asked.

"No, Lincoln! She's done worse things than that!" Timmy said, as he brought up memories of what Vicky has done, such as her hooking Timmy to the axe swinging near a table device, luring the boy to sharks, and hogging up the toilet while using up all the toilet paper, right after Timmy ate too much sugar.

"And I thought I got rid of her by replacing her as Timmy's super sitter, but then I found out she destroyed Fairy World!" Chloe said.

"Whoa, this sitter really does sound sadistic!" Lincoln said. "But what would a teenager like her want with the world?"

"Because she loves pain, and she wants to inflict it on the rest of the world!" Timmy said.

"But we still need to find out what she's up to!" Chloe said.

"And that's why we came to you. Since you're the best kid I know when it comes to strategy, I want you to help me find out what Vicky's up too."

"Actually, it's because Timmy is hilarious when it comes to being secret agent boy!" Cosmo said. "You boys should've seen the cookie incident!" Cosmo poofed up a giant window, which opened up the website TooYube. The footage showed Timmy trying to steal from the cookie jar before dinner, by hanging from the ceiling in a black suit and rope. However, the roof collapsed on him, and for some reason, a mad dog attacked him on the ground. The fairies started laughing at this, and this even got a few laughs from Lincoln and Clyde.

"Normally, I don't like laughing at others mistakes, but…" Chloe started laughing. "Sorry, Timmy."

"Even I wouldn't fail at something as easy as taking from the cookie jar!" Lincoln said. "But anyways, we're with you, Timmy. We'll help you investigate Vicky!"

"Thanks, Link, but could you and Clyde change out of those dorky costumes?" Timmy asked.

"Fine." Lincoln said annoyed. "We might as well grab our emergency world saving weapons too. Looks like we have another world saving adventure upon us."

"Hey, what about your sisters, Lincoln?" Chloe asked. "I bet they'd like to come too."

"Nah, I'd give them a break." Lincoln said.

"But they've been by your side every adventure you've had!" Chloe said. "Wouldn't they be upset?"

"They've been on enough adventures with me." Lincoln said. "I think they'd hate going on another world saving adventure with me."

The moment Lincoln opened the door, all of his sisters looked mad at him.

"Speak of the devil." Lincoln asked worried.

"You little rat!" Lola said.

"You were going to go on one of your adventures with your hero friends, were you?" Lana asked.

"Look guys, it's just one thing with Timmy!" Lincoln said. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"We literally told you Lincoln, that you can't go on anymore of these crusades, or whatever….without your sisters!" Lori said, as everyone pulled out their emergency weapons again.

"Do you always have to be right about everything?" Lincoln asked Chloe.

"No, I just know the importance of family." Chloe responded.

"No Loud left behind, bro!" Luna said.

"We'll give these villains the ultimate pounding!" Lynn said.

"Well, that settles everything." Lincoln said. "Loud family, let's save the world again!" All the sisters put their hands together, all while Timmy looked worried about the family, knowing what they'll soon have to face.

 **Yeah, end of chapter for now. Next time, it's Jimmy, and then Manny and Danny get introduced.**


	8. Chapter 2: El Danny Fantasma

**AMITY PARK**

Three friends, Danny Fenton, Sam Mason and Tucker Foley were walking home from the Nasty Burger.

"I still think your attachment to that decade-year old PDA of yours is beyond creepy." Danny said, as Tucker was busy updating things on that said piece of technology.

"Well Danny, the world might have moved on to their smartphones, I still stand by this relic of time." Tucker said, holding his PDA.

"Yeah, a relic that's keeping you from evolving with the rest of the world." Sam responded.

"Sam, you underestimate the power of my baby." Tucker responded. "With a little tinkering, this PDA is more capable of power than any ol' generic phone. Surely, this will impress the ladies who dig genius."

Next to Tucker, Paulina and Star were taking selfies when they spotted Sam.

"Like ew, what is that in your hand?" Paulina taunted.

"That's so 14 years ago, loser Foley!" Star responded, as they both walked off.

"Surely it will, Foley." Danny taunted.

"Since when did you start carrying leftovers?" Sam asked, pointing to Danny holding a burger.

"It's for Dani." Danny said. "She's still been living inside the Ops Center ever since that whole Tak thing."

"You know, I still don't understand why simply telling your parents about her isn't an option." Sam responded.

"I already told you, she's really not ready to face them yet." Danny said. "She's going through her own little contemplating life phase right now." All of a sudden, Danny's ghost breath came up, as the three friends began to hear many screams of running civilians. They were all being chased by skeletons, who weren't green this time, dressed in black. All of them surrounded the three friends.

"Skeletons, this will be a piece of cake! I'm going ghost!" Danny immediately turned into a ghost, and spun while blasting at all of the skeletons, turning them all into piles of ghosts.

Danny screamed as he was shot by a beam in the chest, sending him flying down to the ground. He heard the sound of evil laughter as he got up from the ground, while Sam and Tucker were in shock. In front of them was a skeleton dressed in a red sombrero and dress.

"Hello senior ghost boy!" Sartana said, walking near Danny, who immediately flew off the floor.

Meanwhile, inside the Fentonworks Op Center, Danielle Fenton woke up as her ghost sense went off. As she lifted her head off of the comics on her, she saw from out the windows skeletons running around the city. She raised her eyebrows, knowing she has to take action.

"Gross! What part of the Ghost Zone did you crawl out of, Skully?!" Danny said, blasting at Sartana, who was knocked to the ground.

"Do you know who I am?" Sartana growled as she got up from the ground.

"Another loud and obnoxious, yet this time, ugly ghost with a guitar?" Danny responded.

"Ugly?! YOU DARE CALL SARTANA UGLY?!" Sartana struck another chord, which Danny quickly dodged.

Sam immediately pulled the Fenton Thermos out of her backpack. "Finish the job!" she shouted. Before the two can grab their weapons inside their bags, more of Sartana's minions then came and grabbed the two friends' arms.

"Geez lady, your guitar playing reeks!" Danny said. "Maybe Ember could give you lessons, back from the Ghost Zone!" Danny started to power up the Thermos. "Fiesta's over, skully!" He tried shooting the thermos at Sartana, but she didn't get sucked in, though one of bones fell to the floor.

"What?!" Danny asked himself. "How did you not go in?!" Sartana shot her guitar again, sending him flying to the ground again. Sartana struck another chord, causing arms from the ground to pin Danny.

"Seriously, take guitar lessons! Your chords are giving me a migraine!" Danny responded.

"You fool!" Sartana said, raising her guitar. "I am not one of your green foes! I may not have skin, but I am as alive as any mortal!" she raised her guitar. "And now, you shall pay for insulting my guitar playing, and my face!" Sartana said, as her next chord was about to finish off Danny.

RAMMM! A car ran over Sartana, sending her flying to her right.

"Am I too late?!" Jazz asked, jumping out of the guitar, pulling out her weapon behind her. "Where's the evil-doer?!"

Both Danny, Sam, Tucker, and all of the minions were shocked by what just happened.

"Um Jazz, you just shattered the villain." Sam said, as Jazz immediately turned her head at a pile of bones with a sombrero on it.

"That might've been the most unintentionally awesome thing you've ever done." Danny responded.

However, the scattered bones started to form Sartana's body again, as she lifted her hand, which got her guitar back in her grasp. She began to growl again, as she striked another chord, destroying Jazz's car.

"Well, you're grounded." Danny said, as more of the minions grabbed her from behind, as she screamed.

"You think you flesh-baring dogs can shatter me? A hundreds of decades year old lady?" she taunted. "You don't even know how to defeat me!"

"No, he doesn't! But you know who does?" a voice said from above, as a claw appeared, wrapping around Sartana and slamming her to the ground. This was from a hero on top of a building. "ROARR EL TIGRE!"

"Manny!" Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz happily called out, as the hero sliced through the minions holding on to the three members of Team Fenton, and they jumped next to Danny.

"El Tigre! I see you've come to help you little comrade here!" Sartana said.

"You're forgetting someone!" Then, attacking from behind Sartana was a screaming hero, knocking her down and grabbing her guitar.

"Don't forget his partner…ROAR, PLATA PELIGROSA…Jr!" Frida called out, holding Sartana's guitar.

"Oh yeah, Maria Rivera passed the glove onto you." Sartana responded. "I'm still not over it."

"Sweet entrance guys!" Danny said. "But what are you doing here?"

"We had to find you!" Manny said.

"One of your freaky ghost guys turned Miracle city into a circus!" Frida said.

"Turned into a…oh no." Danny immediately realized who it was, as Sartana's guitar vanished from Frida's hands.

"You're not the only one with a little assistance!" Sartana said, as the guitar was now in the gigantic hands of…

"Surprise!"

"Freakshow!" the three Phantom kids called out.

"That's right, old comrades. I, the future ringmaster of the planet, have returned from his second incarceration!" Freakshow said, who was also a giant, holding the guitar. Danny immediately flew to FS' face, and started blasting at him.

"Hang on, how'd you get so big?" Danny said. "Unless…no, it can't be…"

"Ding ding ding! That's correct, ghost peasant!" Freakshow's normal arm turned back into the Reality Gauntlet. "The now resurrected Reality Gauntlet!" he used it to trap Danny, Manny and the rest of the friends.

"I thought I destroyed that thing!" Danny said, trying to break out.

"Indeed you did, but, with a little help from the sitter, it was rightfully brought back into my hands!" Freakshow said.

"Wait, Danny, don't forget his weakness!" Jazz said. "Remember, it's ghost…MMMM." Jazz's mouth immediately vanished.

"Oh Jasmine, a shut mouth gathers no flies!" Freakshow said.

"Give my sister her mouth back!" Danny shouted, but then he realized what he said. "Wow, never thought those words would ever come out of MY mouth." Jazz raised her eyebrows angrily at that.

"Wait, you two are working together?" Manny asked.

"Indeed, we are." Sartana responded. "Under the service and offering from the Sitter!"

"Weird, I'd never thought I'd see clownface up there teaming up with the Grateful Deadgirl over here!" Danny said.

"Don't get me started!" Freakshow said. "I'm already exasperated for being put on the same team as this sagging bag of bones!"

"Why?" Sartana taunted. "Because I could capture your villain better than you would've captured mine?"

"Why on Earth would I be? I got reality's doomsday device in my grasp!"

"Yet El Tigre and his idiotic sidekick was able to escape from your grasp!"

"Ooh! Sick burn!" Frida said.

"I…well…I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A SKELETON!" Freakshow shouted.

"Wow, you really do hate dead people." Danny said.

"I do not!" Freakshow said, as the back of his head was shot at. "Now what?!"

"Show's over, giant freak!" Dani shouted, as she, in her ghost form, charged at the clown, shooting at the face.

"NOT RIGHT NOW!" Freakshow shouted, as he used the glove to turn Dani into goo. Jazz was horrified at this, shrieking while she had no mouth.

"ARE WE DONE YET?!" the giant clown screamed, as the rest of the kids were shocked by his anger, along with all the citizens watching him. FS realized how much he was making a fool of himself.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Frida said.

"Let's just take these fools to the sitter!" he said.

"You have issues, clown." Sartana said.

"Wait, what sitt…?" Before Danny can finish, FS transported everyone to the two villains' next destination.

However, Dani arose from the goo, and came back in her ghost form. "Danny? Guys? Oh no!" Dani said, flying into the air. "I gotta get help!" Dani said, flying out of Amity Park, and to one person who can help her out. One who was mechanical.

 **Next time, we go back to Jimmy, and then the Louds. Yes, SB will be in the story, but he'll come in much later.**


	9. Chapter 3: The Wise Old Crab

**RETROVILLE**

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were walking through the park, having an argument over what visual aid to bring for their next big school project. This somehow turned from experiments about hydrogen and potatoes, to an insult competition.

"I'm not the one with delusions the size of both Shanghai and the Caspian Sea!"

"I'm not the one who has twenty seven egos inside his piñata of a head!"

In back of them, their three friends, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax were watching the whole thing.

"Guys, I thought Jimmy and Cindy were dating." Carl said.

"They are, Carl. This is how they show their affection!" Sheen said. "But it's a forbidden love, so they must keep it distant from their families and society, or else Jimmy will be banished and they'll have to kill themselves for each other! Hey, someone should write a story about that!"

"Someone already has." Libby responded, while she was recording the argument on a video camera. "That's Romeo and Juliet, and we read it in class today!"

"Oh yeah we did." Sheen said. "What a dumb story!"

"It was just so sad!" Carl responded, sniffing from thinking about it.

"Carl, it wasn't sad. There could've been a million ways around that ending! Like running away and taking a bus to Hawaii!" Sheen responded, as Libby felt dumbfounded by this statement, and continued back to watching Jimmy and Cindy have their insult match.

"And...5...4..3.."

"I wish we were never partners!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me to quadriple infinity!" Then, after a long silence….

"You don't mean it, do you?"

"No, we do make a good duo!"

"I can't agree more with that."

However, interrupting this was a reading from Jimmy's watch.

"Looks like I have to take this one!" Jimmy said, as on his watch's screen was Timmy.

"Way to kill the moment!" Cindy responded.

"Neutron, we got a problem here!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, you're back!" Cindy said. "Oh, how I miss you and your adorable buck teeth!"

"Hii Cindy!" Timmy waved. "You're still the prettiest girl I've ever met!"

"EEEE!" all the sisters said in the background to where they were at, making Timmy annoyed.

"Could you all SHUT UP?" Timmy screamed.

"Sorry, this is just too cute for us!" Lori said in the background.

"Wait, what is Cindy doing in that little walkie talkie?" Leni asked.

"Those sound a lot like Lincoln's sisters." Jimmy responded.

"That's because they are!" Lincoln said, going on the screen. "Jimmy, we might need to assemble the team again!"

"TO THE HOVERCAR!" Sheen said. "We'll off to see the wizard…I mean, save the world!"

"Hold on, Sheen. What seems to be the problem now, guys?" Jimmy asked.

"We're possibly dealing with the most evil sadistic creature we'll ever face!" Chloe said. "Also, hi Cindy!"

Cindy got annoyed again. "Hello…Carmichael!"

"Who is this creature?" Jimmy asked.

"It's none other than my evil babysitter, Vicky!" Timmy responded.

Jimmy had no immediate reaction to this, and began laughing, while Cindy had no reaction. "I'm sorry, did you just say your babysitter?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes!"

Jimmy laughed again.

"Jimmy, I don't think Timmy wants you to laugh" Cindy responded.

"Cindy, you can't possibly take his side for this!" Jimmy said.

"She's right, Neutron! Vicky's up to another world dominating plan!" Timmy responded.

"Another world dominating plan? Are you implying she's done this before?"

"Not implying, it's the truth!" Chloe responded.

Jimmy laughed again.

"Could you stop laughing?!"

"I'm sorry Turner, but that is just absurd! We've faced half-ghost hybrids and aliens, yet you expect me to believe your babysitter is a bigger threat than the rest?"

"You've met her before, Neutron!" Timmy responded.

"Yes, and while she did throw me out of a moving car, it seems a little far-fetched she's some world-conquering abomination!"

"But she is!" Chloe said. "She'll stop at nothing until every child's smile is gone forever!"

"Look guys, while I do enjoy saving the world with you all, sometimes you just have to fight your own battles!" Jimmy said. "Now call me again when another greater villain threatens our universes."

"But you don't understand…" Jimmy immediately hung up. Cindy was now growling mad at him.

"Here it comes again." he said.

"That was the most stupidest thing I've ever seen from you, of all stupid things!" Cindy responded.

"She's right, Jimmy!" Libby said. "How can you turn down Timmy's help like that?"

"Guys, he's asking us to fight a babysitter!" Jimmy said. "We shouldn't waste resources over a minor threat such as that."

"Yes, and were you not paying attention when they called her a monster?" Cindy said.

"Cindy, Turner exaggerates things all the time!" Jimmy said. "I mean, he thinks homework gives him hives! Why should I believe him about something as trivial as a babysitter?"

Libby turned to Carl. "What?" he asked.

"Do your thing." Libby said.

"Oh, right." Carl said. "Remember that time you didn't believe Santa was real, but he was? Or when the Phantom of Retroville wasn't real, but he was? Or the time the Junkman wasn't real, but he…"

"I get it, Carl!" Jimmy said.

"And remember when we didn't believe you about the Yolkians still being bad?" Cindy asked. "What makes you think it'll be the same for Timmy?"

Jimmy sighed. "If it gets you off my back, then I'll help him!" Jimmy said. "I just need to get the recall…"

All of a sudden, a portal opened up in the middle of the park.

"Great, what did you do this time?" Cindy asked.

"Oh now you're just making assumptions, Vortex!" Jimmy said.

"What? Whenever a portal opens up in Retroville, all evidence usually points to, hmm, the answer escapes me, wait, now it's back, YOU!" Cindy said.

Stepping out of the portal, was a hermit crab with eyebrows and a beard. "Genius boy. Your future is in trouble!"

"Wow!" Cindy said. "You destroyed the future without doing anything." Cindy started clapping. "I'd never thought you'd actually do it."

"And now it's inherited by evil crab people!" Sheen said.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Step through our world, and I'll explain everything, genius boy." The Crab said, as the other kids had no choice to follow.

"Are you coming or what?" Libby asked.

"My parents have warned me about strangers, especially if they have any freaky science…"

"Just go in!" Sheen pulled Carl inside the portal, which led inside a cave.

"Welcome to the Cave of Destiny heroes!" the crab said.

"Alright, who are you, and what is this about?" Jimmy asked.

"I am the watcher of this universe, and I've brought you all here because your friend, the four headed boy, and his universe are in trouble." The crab said.

"Please don't tell me you're referring to…" the crab pointed to a painting on the wall, which consisted of Timmy.

"Myth busted!" Cindy responded.

"Hang on, how do you know who we are?" Jimmy asked.

 **UPDATE 5/4/19: Chapter edited to fit the main plot of 3.5.**

"As you can see by the paintings on the caves' walls, you and your allies helped us save the world in an alternate timeline, from an evil abomination! But now, you're timeline is in trouble, from another creature!"

"The babysitter?" Jimmy asked.

"The sitter indeed!" the crab said. "The destroyer of all innocence, the bringer to misery of children, the fire breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans!"

"Hey, that sounds like a catchy song!" Carl said.

"But…she's just a teenager!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, just admit defeat for once in your life! Vicky is our big threat!" Cindy said.

"Hey look guys, our adventures are on the walls!" Carl said, looking at drawings of the previous adventures, from not just Jimmy, which consisted of not just him stopping a meteor from hitting Retroville, but of the other friends too, with Timmy stopping the darkness, Spongebob saving the world with a guitar, Lincoln destroying the Evil Syndicate's beam, Manny stopping Sartana from ruling on Dias De Los Muertos, and for some reason, Zim stopping Tak, which had a giant mark reading "UNDER DEBATE". Danny also had one where he was stopping a meteorite, but that was crossed out saying "FALSE PROPHECY.".

"Hey, how'd you know we did all that stuff?!" Sheen said. "Are you working for Santa?"

"Sheen, you think every old guy with a beard in Retroville is working for Santa!" Libby said.

"You never know!" Sheen responded, and then whispered to the Crab. "By the way, don't tell Santa about that time I flicked the booger on Cindy's test."

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Cindy screamed, looking like he was about to pound Sheen.

"I mean, I was lying! It was Butch! You can't prove it was me!" Sheen said, running out of the cave. However, he immediately realized he was off the cave's ground and outside where the ground was hundreds of feet below. Somehow, he ran back inside the cave and hid behind Libby.

"Actually, Hyper Fanboy, I, and the spirits of Volcano Island, have witnessed you and your friends' previous adventures through the past, for you are Earth's mightiest, and youngest heroes."

"You mean, we're the chosen ones?" Carl asked.

"Not in this timeline. For that belongs to the dancer!" the crab pointed to a giant picture of Bolbi.

"BOLBI?!" everyone shouted.

"However, you and your group of heroes, are the remaining hope for defending your world!" the Crab said.

"Then it isn't too late to assemble the team again." Jimmy said.

"Sadly, I'd think otherwise boy." The crab said. "The four headed boy and the Heart of the Louds, along with the Ghost Boy and the Neutral Hero are now off on their own adventure. You must find the rest."

"You see, Neutron? This is what having too much skepticism does! It dooms us all!" Cindy responded.

"Actually, you still have members left of your team, such as the mechanical girl, or maybe that Alien Trait...!" the crab pointed out.

"Jenny. That's right! She's always been our strongest member! We have to go to Tremorton before Vicky finds her!" Jimmy said. "Let's save their universe again!"

"But before you guys leave, I must warn you: beware of the sitter's tricks." the Crab said.

The crab opened a portal, leading the kids out, though Sheen stopped out. "We'll meet again, young heroes!" he said.

"Oh by the way, tell Santa it wasn't me who broke Libby's Funk-A-Lobos CD!" Sheen said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Libby pulled Sheen by the ear, exiting the portal. The crab then walked toward a giant wall. "Spirits, pray for the heroes, for this battle may not end well!" He said this, as he was looking at a giant painting of a demonic looking Vicky.

 **Next time, we go back to Timmy and the Louds. Yep, no wonder I was taking forever on the last one. I really needed to introduce the characters again.**


	10. Chapter 4: Rear Vicky

**Now THIS is one of my absolute favorite chapters of my fanmade series.**

"I can't believe!" Timmy said. "Neutron won't help me, and he won't even believe me about Vicky! He's just like my parents!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Timmy, we believe you, along with…" Before Clyde can finish, the sisters died laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Lincoln asked.

"You mean our next big world saving adventure is against literally a babysitter?" Lori asked. "One my age?!" She laughed again.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln's right!" Lana said. "Because if we're not careful, she'll be sitting on Lily!" she laughed again.

"I can't believe you guys!" Timmy said.

"Relax Tim dude, we know how you feel." Luna told said. "We've dealt with evil babysitters before."

"And it was Lori!" Lola said, as they continued laughing, along with Lori.

"Lincoln's sisters, you have to believe Timmy!" Chloe said. "Vicky is pure evil!"

"To recapitulate Turner, we believe your description of this babysitter is an over-exaggeration from a scarred adolescent's perspective in his own psychosis." Lisa said.

"Big words. She's using big words! THEY HURT!" Timmy said, twitching on the ground.

"Yeah, you should excuse him. He's kind of an F student." Chloe said.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Wasn't able to see that through his aneurysm." Lisa snarked. "But, to put it in layman's terms, we think it's preposterous a teenage babysitter is worth worrying about."

"Lisa, you don't even know Vicky!" Lincoln responded.

"Neither do you!" Lynn said. "Why should we even be afraid of this sitter, or even believe buck-tooth?"

"Well, for one thing, there's a thundercloud on top of the house!" Timmy said, pointing to the house which had a cloud striking a lightning bolt.

"So?" Lynn asked.

"The rest of the sky is DESOLATE!" Timmy shouted.

"And remember the last time you guys didn't believe me?" Lincoln asked. "I got kidnapped by a misery-eating ghost!"

"Didn't you run away from us though?" Luna asked. "So, it's kinda on you bro.

"That's not the point!" Lincoln said.

"Wait, you got kidnapped by that freaky ghost girl, but we all saved the world, so does that mean you saved the world because we didn't believe you about the freaky ghost?" Leni asked, as Lincoln ignored this.

"Lucy, you have to believe me!"

"Um well, if she was a demon from H-E double hockey sticks..."

"UGHH! If you guys won't believe Timmy about the sitter, then we'll just go into her house ourselves!" Lincoln opened the door to Vanzilla, as him, Clyde, Timmy and Chloe stepped out in front of Vicky's house, as the sitter's car wasn't there at the moment.

"Lincoln?" Lori called out, as the four stepped in front of the door. Lincoln quickly crawled out through an open window.

"Wait!" Timmy said. "Don't go in yet! She might've booby-trapped the place!"

"But it's her house." Clyde responded. "Why would she need to trap it?" Chloe threw infer-red spray at Lincoln, who grabbed it and sprayed the floor.

"I'll take a simple thank you!" Chloe responded.

"Man, this Vicky really is protective of her house!" Lincoln said. "But now how are we going to get in?"

"Is there a rule for shutting down security stuff?" Timmy annoyingly asked his fairies, who checked the book.

"Survey says, yes!" Cosmo responded.

"No points for that answer." Wanda annoyingly asked.

"Wait." Lincoln said, looking at the very small and thin red security beams, turning to his sisters. "I know how."

…

Lynn immediately jumped through the window, stretching her legs pass the many red beams. "Smart move calling the one with ninja skills!" she said.

With the help of Lana's lucky screwdriver, she was able to dismantle the security system's cover.

"Now, be cautious…" Lisa told her through the window. "You have to choose the wire with the essential…" Lynn ripped every wire from the system, as she then unlocked the front door. "Another victory for the Lynnn.." she then stepped on a tile, which actually activated a trap. Soon, darts came hitting her face, as she stuck out her tongue and fell to the ground.

"Well, Archer having the best of luck!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, ouch."

"Darts too?!" Lincoln asked.

"Dudes, this sitter is starting to freak me out!" Luna asked, as they were outside the door.

"Now we can't even step inside the house!" Clyde said.

"Relax Clyde, I know someone who has a high tolerance for pain!" Timmy said.

….

After a few minutes, Cosmo looked like a destroyed punching bag, as his entire face was covered in darts, his tongue got trapped in a mouse trap, half of his hair was gone and his clothes were ripped.

"That's every trap!" Cosmo said, spiraling out of pain. "I see penguins guys!" Lily then gave an adorable laugh at the fairies' misery.

"Now, let's search the house!" Lincoln said.

"Wait, that can't be every trap!" Timmy said. "We might have forgotten one…"

The guys inside heard the sound of growling, as they turned towards…

"DOIDLE!" Timmy screamed, as the dog, inside Vicky's kitchen, had a Timmy doll in his mouth in ruins. From what it looked like, he was out for blood.

"I got this!" Chloe said, as she walked toward the dog, and started petting his behind. He started to enjoy it, but then the dog immediately ripped the girl apart. "But that always works!" Chloe said.

"Not for any animal raised by Vicky!" Timmy said.

Now, the dog headed for the rest of the kids, ready to shred them. Before Doidle can lunge into the group, Lana blocked their way, using her fingers to rub against his neck.

"That's because you're doing it wrong! That's not the secret spot!" Lana said, as Doidle began to really enjoy this, and was now distracted. "Magic fingers. Works everytime." he boasted.

"Wait, that still can't be all the traps!" Timmy said.

"But Cosmo already took most of the bullets in this house!" Lincoln said.

"Doidle might've been after my blood, but there's also someone who I'm pretty sure would drink my blood!" Timmy said.

"Who?" Lincoln asked, as the room went quiet.

"I said, there's someone who I'm pretty sure would drink my blood!" Timmy said, as he was looking upstairs. "Tootie?" he called out, as they looked upstairs. "Uh oh, something's not right here!" Timmy ran upstairs to go to her room, followed by the four kids, and the rest of the sisters.

"Who's Tootie?" Lincoln asked.

"Just Vicky's sister who has a HUGE crush on Timmy." Chloe said, shaking in fear as Timmy opened the room, which was covered in a wave of merchandise with Timmy. His pictures were on the wall, there was a statue of him, and even a dollhouse with Timmy and Tootie as plushies, next to a cake with a doll with her glasses and a Crimson Chin action figure with a mini pink cap.

"I'm pretty sure that's an understatement." Clyde said. "But why are you shaking in fear?"

"Because she wants my blood too!" Chloe said. "I tried being friends with her, but she's as bloodthirsty as a T-Rex! I even gave her a cake in person!"

"And?"

"I think it's best if I end it right there!" Chloe responded.

"So wait, this Tootie has a crush on you?" Lori asked.

"Yes, and I hate it!" Timmy asked. Immediately, all the sisters started squeeing.

"Oh, it's so adorable!" Leni said.

"You are one lucky guy, Timmy!" Lori said while squeeing to an annoyed Timmy.

"Guys, his head is on every single one of Tootie's things. This is the type of stuff you see in horror movies." Lincoln said.

"No, she's just showing her appreciation for you!" Lori said, as they squeed, as Timmy was annoyed by her statement.

"She has a boyfriend." Lincoln told her.

"Sadly!" Clyde said, crushing a Timmy toy he was holding in his hand, with it's head flying up.

"She even left a love note on the bed!" Leni said, picking up a piece of paper. "Pleh! That's a funny way to write smooch!"

Lori took the paper out of her hand, as her smile faded. "It says Help!"

"Help? Must be French!" Leni responded. Timmy immediately took the paper and saw the note. The Help was cut out in magazine letters, and unpredictably, the bottom had a picture of Timmy and Tootie married.

"What did Vicky do to her?!" Timmy screamed.

"Wait, why would she do something to her own sister?" Lincoln asked. "Sisters never backstab or even trade their own family for anything!"

"Not in this family!" Chloe said. "Tootie is Vicky's second victim, next to Timmy!"

"Alright, let's try not to jump to conclusions." Lisa said, blocking the way. "Though for this case, my skepticism is decreasing!"

Timmy immediately left the room, checking the next room. Inside, Vicky's parents were shaking in fear.

"Please, don't take anything!" Vicky's dad said.

"She'll be raging mad!" Vicky's mother said.

"Hold it, are you Vicky's parents?." Lincoln said.

"We can't even step outside! She's booby-trapped the place!" Vicky's father said.

"Uh guys, I might be a kid, but I know a little tip: have you ever thought about disciplining your daughter?" Clyde asked.

"DISCIPLINE?!" they both screamed, as they ran into a closet, and boarded it up.

"Please go away!" Vicky's mother said inside the closet.. "We just want our lives sparred!"

"What wimps." Clyde said.

"Lincoln, I think it's best if we literally get out of this house!" Lori said.

"No, I said I'd help Timmy stop this sitter, since Jimmy's not gonna do anything!" Lincoln said.

"But we get the point!" Luan said. "We haven't even seen her face, and already, we don't want to deal with her! She might even be worse than Vexus!"

"She's just a devil woman, bro!" Luna said.

Timmy and the others were now inside Vicky's room, which was actually just a normal girl's room.

"At least her room is GORGEOUS!" Lola said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Looks can deceive, Lola!" Chloe replied, as she turned on the nearby light switch.

The entire room went from a pink, Chip Skylark obsessed room, to a complete torture chamber. Iron Maidens were on the wall, along with a table of torture tools, a stretch torture bed, and a Chip Skylark poster for his new flopped album, along with an old man was attached to the wall.

"Oh thank heavens kids, you're here to free me!" the old man said.

At this point, all the kids were beyond freaked out.

"Aw man, now I have to find another hiding place for my secret prank lab!" Luan said.

"What?" Luna asked.

"NOTHING!" he responded.

"This place is my dream room!" Lucy said, as Lincoln turned to her. "If it wasn't from a freak! Though there's nothing wrong with that…besides this one!"

"Alright it's official! This Vicky is not a babysitter!" Lori said.

"She has to be some demon from the underworld, dudes!" Luna said.

"Except she isn't!" Chloe said.

"I tried to tell you guys, she's a monster!" Timmy said, as Lily tried to numb all this by sucking her pacifier.

"Hey Timmy, check this out!" Lincoln said, as he started to notice the walls covered in pictures. One of them was of Da Rules.

"Why does she have the Fairy Rule Book on here?" Timmy asked.

"That's no ordinary Fairy Rule Book!" Wanda said.

"That's the Da Head Rule Book!" Cosmo said. "Haha! I said Dada!"

"Da Head Rule Book?" Timmy asked.

Lincoln then saw pictures of him, Timmy and the rest of the heroes. "She's got pictures of us!"

Timmy saw the pictures as well. One of the pictures was from the beam battle of Amity Park, along with the Cluster battle in Tremorton, and the shipwreck from Tak's battle. There were also individual pictures of the heroes.

"How can she have these?" Timmy asked. "No one on Earth knows about these adventures except us!"

"Are you guys forgetting the elephant in the room?" Clyde asked.

"That's like, so mean, Clyde! He's just an old man!" Leni said, pointing to the one against the wall.

"I mean, she knows all of us!" Clyde said, pointing to the pictures. "She knows where we all live!"

"That's it, we're leaving Royal Woods!" Lola screamed, running outside. "No wait, we can't leave Royal Woods! My pageant streak will be broken!"

"None of this makes any sense!" Timmy said. "What does she want with Da Rules? How does she know any of this? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Timmy, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Chloe slapped Timmy multiple times comically.

"All of us should just calm down!" Lincoln said, also shaking in fear.

"Lincoln dude, an evil babysitter is after us!" Luna said. "That might sound like the dorkiest thing ever, but it's all true!".

At that moment, the room's floor now turned into a trapdoor, sliding everyone down to the basement. Though Luan, Lana or Lola were still somehow in the room. "Guys?!" Luan called out.

 **Yeah, I had to end the part here. DW, I'll finish it tomorrow. I'm glad I rebooted the story, or else this chapter would've never have happened.**


	11. 4 II: Ain't No Rest For The Vicked

Timmy woke up, groaning inside what appeared to be a cage, inside a dark room. In the same location, Lincoln was inside the same cage as his sisters, as they all started to wake up at the same time.

"Timmy, where are we?!" Lincoln shrieked.

"Timmy?! Lincoln, is that you?!" a voice called in the back. It turned out to be from Manny, who was in another cage with Frida and Danny's friends.

"Manny? Sam? Tucker? Jazz?" Chloe asked. "But where's...?" Immediately, a dark light revealed Danny in his human form, strapped to a machine, with green lit chains tied to his arms and legs.

"HA HA HA HA!" a familiar laugh was heard, as Timmy saw in front of him a teenager sitting on a throne. "Hello twerp!" Vicky said. "We meet again!"

"Vicky!"

"Your babysitter?" Manny asked.

"Wait a minute, Vicky?" Tucker said. "As in the girl from Chip Skylark's Icky Vicky?"

"You actually listen to Chip Skylark?" Sam asked. "That guy who's music caters to prepubescent girls?"

"Shut it, goth freak!" Vicky said. "Chip is a GOD!" She said this as she held her hands togethers in her cheeks, with her eyes sparkling.

"Shiny Teeth and Me is a classic! Am I right? Give me five, sitter!" Tucker said, as Vicky zapped the nerd, sending him flying back and past a mouthless Jazz.

"This is what happens when you try to make small talk with the villain!" Sam responded.

"Wait, so all of this was true, Turner?" Danny asked Timmy. "Your babysitter really was just some evil underpaid teenager this entire time?"

"Yes, she was, and you never believed me until now?!"

"Well, I always thought you were exaggerating Turner! Never thought you'd actually be serious about this!" Danny said.

"Right, you fight ghosts on a daily basis, your friend is a kid with floating wish-granting creatures, and yet, the babysitter is where you draw the line?" Sam said.

"The kid is afraid of feet, Sam!" Danny responded.

"In that case..." Vicky stuck out her foot in front of Timmy, which made him shriek to end of the cage.

"And I think we know where it came from." Lincoln said.

"What are you up to, freak?" Lori barked.

"What, you inmates haven't figured it out?! I'm finally going to accomplish my life long goal, of world domination!" Vicky said.

"World domination? Geez, you might be underpaid, but there are a million things you could do to drain your sorrow instead of that! Ever heard of Jen and Berrys?"

Vicky shocked Danny inside the machine. "And for the record, I'm filthy rich!" she lifted her dollar bills in the air. "All thanks to the fact that every parent in this town is a moron! And now, after years of dreams, and life-like dreams which I swear weren't dreams, It's finally coming to plan, all with the help of my new friends, Freakshed and Santana!"

The two appeared in the shadows, looking completely frustrated.

"It's Freakshow!" Freakshow responded. "If I'm to work with you, then I demand you speak my name right!"

"You know what? You're right." Vicky responded. "If we are to be equals, then I might as well refer to you by WHO GIVES A CRUD?!"

"Oh no, it's Danny's enemy Freakshow!" Lincoln said.

"How could you possibly have known...the comic, huh?" Danny asked.

"Seriously, you should read it sometime, man." Tucker said.

"Sartana, you actually teamed up with this kid?!" Manny said.

"Indeed I did, for this sitter promised me all the tortured souls would be released on land!" Sartana responded.

"And she made a compromise of my own little piece of the land!" Freakshow said. "Or as I'd like to call it, my own little playground."

"Do you have to call it that?!" Vicky responded.

"Guys, whatever Vicky promised you, she's lying!" Timmy said. "When you're not looking, she's going to betray both of you! You two are nothing but pawns to her!"

"Oh no!" Sartana said. "It was too good to be true!"

"What a startling revelation!" Freakshow said. "…or at least it could've been!"

"We already knew that Twerp!" Vicky said. "We're ready to betray each other at any TIME!" the three of them pointed their weapons at each other. "See? We're on the same page! By the way twerp, I got fairy powers now!" she said, raising her fist. "All with the help of those floating freaks you hang out with! I had to ditch the wand though. I wasn't going to walk around as the supreme ruler with a plastic stick! What am I? 70?! And that reminds me, you have something that belongs to me now!" Vicky snapped her fingers, as the fairies poofed into the room, trapped inside a bubble.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy called out.

"Weird, I could swear you all look exactly like those evil blue fairies who gave me this magic, but I don't care." Vicky walked next to Timmy. "So, you've had these freaks granting your every wish all these years? That's how you've been constantly humiliating me! So I did turn into a 5-year old! And I did try to take over the world with a TV Remote! And I did turn into an obtuse, a rubber goose, a green moose, guava juice, and a giant snake during some lame and annoying theme song! It was all you, with the help of these guys! But now, all of that will change!"

"You lay a finger on my best friends, and…"

"And what?" Vicky asked. "What are you gonna do Twerp? Use them to bail you out again?"

"No, but I will!" Chloe said, kicking Vicky in the face. "You forgot about me, Vicky!"

"You again? You're the little twerp who took my job!" Vicky said, trying to use her martial arts against Chloe again, but she dodged it, and pulled out a laser sword behind from her.

"I'm the best sitter there is! Because unlike you, I've got a heart a gold!" Chloe said, spinning her laser sword, ready to strike. However, an annoyed Vicky shot Chloe with her arm, and then poofed her to a wheel.

"It's time to play Wheel of Misfortune!" Vicky said, as she spun the wheel with Chloe screaming from the speed on it.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I'll finally be able to accomplish my dream. But there's just one problem. Some dumb rulebook is keeping me from living the dream. And now my main plan, is to destroy this book once and for all, then, I can torture all the kids I want, for all eternity!" she gave an evil laugh.

"You know, can we go back to when you just tortured me with chores?" Timmy asked.

"NO!" she screamed. "Though those there were very nostalgic days!"

"Wait a minute, what did you do with Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, I had to trade her for one of Freakshed's stupid gem thingies, from some green loser in a robe." Vicky said. "I swear, he wouldn't shut up about some dork named Sheen."

"Please don't tell me she's talking about..." Sam said.

"I'm not at all surprised at anything Estevez hasn't done." Danny responded.

"You jerk!" Lincoln yelled through the bars. "How could you do that to your own sister?!"

"Say, you must be the Loud Twerp!" Vicky said. "The one with ten sisters! Luckily, I think I found out your weakness!" She used the magic to lift all the sisters out of the cage.

"No!" Lincoln said, as he pulled out his Fenton Blasters, which transformed into his hands, but then Vicky snapped her fingers, making them lose all functionability. Even Clyde tried to make his move, but the same thing happened to him. "My weapons!" Clyde said.

"Hmm, now what should I do with your sisters?" Vicky asked. "I know, how's about I turn them into pudding, nice and slow?" She snapped her fingers, as the sisters feet started to melt.

"My feet! My beautiful feet!" Lori screamed.

"My queen!" Clyde called out.

"Please, you can't do this!" Lincoln said, grabbing the bars. "They're the world to me!"

"I know, that's why I'm doing it!" Vicky laughed.

"This is such a disappointing way to go." Lucy said. "I wanted bats to carry me."

"I'm not ready to go yet!" Luna said, pulling out her guitar inside the ball, and fired a blast at Vicky, sending her flying back.

"There's more where that came from, twerp!" Lori told Vicky.

"Hey, who said you can say Twerp, twerp?!" Vicky responded, as she then made another wish with her hands, wrapping all of them inside chains.

"I swear there was more of you!" Vicky said, when all of a sudden, a pie launched in her face.

"How'd you like a piece of that?" Luan asked, as he was down the stairs from the basement, along with Lana and Lola, both ready to attack the villains.

"Hold it!" Freakshow said, using the Gauntlet to transport the two of them out of the basement.

"Lana! Lola!" Luan called out. "You clown! What'd you do with my sisters?!"

"Oh, I zapped them into my little circus back in the Tiger boy's town." Luan said. "Speaking of which…" He used the gauntlet to change Luan's clothes into a clown outfit. "You'd be a lovely entertainer there!"

"Really? I would, well I have been a professional to my whole…" Lori coughed, reminding the girl they were still in cages. "I mean, no way, jose! I'm not letting my family go!"

"Aw, it's too bad! The crowd would've loved you! But you have no other choice!" FS used the gauntlet, as Luan gave a shriek as she was teleported to the circus.

"You're going to pay for that, Freakshow!" Lincoln said to the clown, trying to get out of the cage.

"Wait, our recallers!" Clyde said. "They're our only chance of reaching Jimmy!"

"Oh no you don't!" Vicky used her magic to poof up all the recallers from Lincoln, Clyde, Timmy and a spinning Chloe. "None of you are pulling a Houdini!" She then destroyed all the recallers, leaving them on the floor. "Now your friends can't save you now!"

"You're forgetting one thing, Vicky!" Timmy said.

"We might not be able to contact our friends, but eventually, they'll find us, and they'll be ready to fight you!" Chloe said.

"That's what you think, Chloe, for you see…" At that moment, she saw Tucker on his PDA.

"Why is the geek playing video games?" Vicky asked Tucker. "I'm giving an evil boast, and the techno geek over here is playing video games!"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just sending help!" Tucker said. "Hey sisters, go long!" He threw his PDA to Leni's head, as her sisters were in the chains.

"Get Jimmy, guys!" Tucker called out, as the five sisters were now teleported out of the cage, before they could say anything.

"What did you do with my sisters?!" Lincoln shrieked.

"They're fine, Link." Tucker responded. "I just used by "outdated technology" to transport them to Jimmy, and I wasn't going to use it on us if Danny was still in trouble."

"Since when could your PDA do that?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, I tinkered with it a little." Tucker said. "Now do you think it hasn't evolved?"

"Ha! You think I'm scared of…?" Suddenly, a dart hit Vicky's neck. "A bunch of chiilllddreen?" She fell to the ground, as from the stairs, was Lynn, who was still covered in tranquilizer darts, and had a straw to her mouth.

"I'm still standing, evil scum!" Lynn boasted.

"Lynn! You're awake!" Lincoln happily cried out, as she ran down the stairs in her fast shoes. However, FS immediately used the Gauntlet to melt her feet into the ground. "My sneakers!" she screamed. FS then used the Gauntlet to get rid of the cages.

"The sitter might be passed out, but that doesn't mean we won't rid you fools from this universe!" Freakshow said, as he used the hand to open up two portals. One sucking up the Fenton kids and Timmy and Chloe (as Wanda called out the kids names), the other sucking up Lincoln, Manny, Frida, and Lynn.

"Give me back my friends and family." Lucy said, as she appeared in back of FS, making him jump.

"Wha? I thought you disappeared with the rest of your family!" FS said.

"I was out of the cage for the past few minutes." Lucy responded.

"But we didn't see you!" Sartana said.

"Story of my life." Lucy responded. "But now, give me back my family, or I'll cast you all into dust." She threatened with her book. FS, still looking freaked out, stopped her weapon's functions, and moved her into the portal. "Sigh." She said, as she flew inside the portal Lincoln and the others went into, which then closed.

"Excellent, now to find the rest of them." Sartana said. "Where'd you send those fools?"

"Actually...I don't have a clue." Freakshow responded.

"You're joking, right?" Sartana asked. "You just sent our enemies to a random place without having a clue where to send them?!"

"It was a last resort!" Freakshow responded. "Besides, there are a bunch of universes out there! They could end up in a fiery inferno for all we know!"

"And if it isn't...I will wack your dark potato shaped head with my guitar!" Sartana responded.

"Let's just find the other ones!" Freakshow responded.

"Correction, you'll find the other ones!" Sartana said. "I'm going to find Manny and his allies and rid them from the world."

"Oh goodie, that means I don't have to work with you!" Freakshow said.

"Still have that grudge against the dead, I see." Sartana responded.

"Oh SHUT UP!" FS said, teleporting himself out of the room. Now, Sartana was in the room with the fairies.

"So, you three really are fairies?" Sartana asked. "Guess my ancestors' stories were true this entire time."

"Are you trying to make small talk with us? Right after you got rid of our godchildren?" Wanda responded.

"Ooh, you must be a famous singer!" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo, she's a thousand-year old skeleton!" Wanda said.

"Actually, I've put on shows throughout my entire life." Sartana responded. "Ones that unleashed chaos and death upon every place I reigned upon!"

"You ever thought about touring with Josh Groban?" Cosmo asked, as Sartana looked annoyed.


	12. Chapter 5: Heroes In A Halfshell

**Well, same chapter from the last time, with minor changes.**

 **ORIGINAL TEXT: Here we go. After half a month of waiting, the story has finally begun. This time, we get to a show I KNEW I had to write the characters of right. While I'm only on the last season, I have a sense of what the characters are like, along with many plot details. So here we go:**

Through the depths of the multi-verse, which was a realm outside of space or any life, a beam was still popping through it. Inside the beam, Frida, Manny, Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn and Lucy were screaming for dear life, as they were still being shot through the beam of light. Lincoln, Manny and Lynn was screaming in fear, and yes, even Lucy, while Clyde started to feel nausea from the speed. Frida, however, was happily screaming, enjoying the fast ride.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Frida screamed.

"SHUT UP, FRIIDDAAA!" Manny shouted.

The kids passed many holes that showed a bit of what universe it was. One had living cockroaches as it's population, one had nothing but apes with humans living in the jungle, one was populated by balloon animals, one was populated by pants, and one was an odd pink universe which was filled with alien brain monsters. However, the six were now entering through a bright white light, which was the end of the beam.

…

In New York City, two teenagers were walking back to their homes after hanging out at an ice rink.

"And did you see how I perfected that last shot?" Casey Jones, the black haired boy with a bandana and a missing tooth, said to his friend red-haired friend April. "No living being will ever accomplish, or even witness, besides you Red, the grand finale shot, of Casey Jones!"

"Meh, I've had enough of hockey for the day. I've still got homework to do." April said.

"Homework? I don't need no homework!" Casey said. "Casey Jones' only homework is to watch over the city, both day and night!"

Suddenly, April's senses started going off. "Red, what's wrong?!" Casey shrieked.

"Something's coming!" April said. "They're not from this universe!"

At that moment, the sky started to light up, as Casey turned his head towards where the light was, along with April, still struggling with her sense. A portal then appeared in the sky, spitting out a giant violet beam of light.

"More interdimension scum, huh?! Looks like these freaks haven't got the message yet!" Casey said. "And Casey Jones is about to deliver them the message!"

April immediately picked up her phone, which was shaped like a turtle shell, and called her friend. "Donnie, we might have a problem!" April said, as she chased after Casey.

However, trouble was afoot for the gang, as on top of the buildings, several robots that resembled ninjas dressed in black were watching over the beam in the sky, and began to jump and head towards where the two teenagers were running.

Back in the air, the six kids exited through a hole, and started passing through many clouds through a dark sky. After passing many clouds, they were now heading down a city. Lincoln quickly tried to turn on his jetpack, while Clyde tried to do the same, but was too focused on the fall that he couldn't focus on turning on the pack. Lincoln quickly grabbed his hand, while Lucy used her book to levitate and grab Lynn. The beam then broke the gadgets, yet the four landed softly on the ground…while Manny and Frida took a BIG splat to the ground. This didn't kill them though, as they quickly brushed themselves off.

"That was fun!" Frida said.

"I think I've lost my stomach!" Clyde said, limping on the ground.

"That freak destroyed my sneakers!" Lynn said.

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked.

"GOONGALA!" Everyone stopped the argument and turned their heads as they heard the shout. At that moment, Casey was flying in the air, launching himself at whatever enemy he found. He stopped moving as he saw nothing but the six kids in the alley. "WHOA!" Lynn said, as she was immediately impressed by the flying boy, who had his bat and hockey stick in his hand. Casey stopped to look around for the alien.

"Get out of here, kids! There's an alien here that needs a good pounding!" Casey shouted.

All of the kids didn't know how to respond. "Alien?" Frida asked.

"Aw man, did I miss him?!" Casey responded, as he threw his hockey stick on the ground. Immediately, Lynn looked at the hockey stick.

"Dude, neat weapon choice!" Lynn said.

"Gee thanks, little girl!" Casey responded. "I always prefer my weapons old-fashioned!"

April then came running in. "Alright, where's the…alien?" April asked.

"Nothing here, Red, but a bunch of kids." Casey said.

"Say, did any of you kids happen to see a hole appear in the sky?" April asked.

"Hole in the...?" Lincoln immediately realized what April was talking about. "Actually, this is gonna sound funny, but…we're the ones who came out of that hole." Lincoln said.

"You mean, you guys are the aliens?" Casey asked.

"We're not aliens, we're humans, from another dimension!" Clyde said.

"We were sent by some evil clown!" Manny said.

"Ringmaster." Frida corrected.

"Another dimension? An evil clown?"

"Ringmaster!"

"Sounds wicked!"

"So, nothing else came out of that portal?" April asked.

"No, just..." Lincoln immediately realized who wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Timmy and Danny?" he asked. Before Lincoln got to realize what's going on, all of them heard something. The ninja robots, or as they're called, the Foot Bots were around the corner.

"It's these guys again!" Casey asked.

"Ninjas!" Lincoln said. "We're off to an awesome start!"

"It's like we're in a kung-fu movie, Link!" Clyde cheered.

"Kids, leave this to us!" April said, as she started to use her telekinesis to send the bots flying back.

"Holy..." Lucy said, impressed by what just happened.

"What she said. Leave it to the pros, children!" Casey said, as he shot an exploding puck at one of the FootBots. This was followed by April, who used her moves to dodge and strike the bots in the head, and push them forward while breaking them.

"They're robots too?!" Lincoln cheered.

"At least I still got my weapon! The weapon of…" Manny said, as he spun his belt, and gave his trademark roar. "EL TIGRE!".

Manny jumped in the air, and shredded two of the bots in pieces, and then using his claws to shred through the chests of them. However, a third one dodged his attacks, and punched him straight toward the dumpster. Casey shocked the Footbot with his electric brand, and helped Manny up. "Dude, are you an actual superhero?"

"Only the best in Miracle City!" Manny said, as he continued to fight more of the Footbots.

"My weapons aren't working, but I won't miss the chance to join a ninja fight!" Lincoln said, as he jumped in the battle. However, he ended up getting pounded on by one of the robots, sending him flying back.

"Alright, not my best attempt!" Lincoln said, on the ground.

"Well unlike you, I don't need a weapon!" Lynn said. "Because I AM a weapon!" She jumped out of the way from the Foot-Bots, and into another area from where the Foot-Bots were. One of them tried socking her in the face, but the little champion quickly dodged each of the moves, and even grabbed the fist. Casey, and even April were somehow astonished at this sight, as Lynn had a smirk on her face when she held the android's hand.

"And…JUDO FLIP!" Lynn ended up ripping the arm off of the android. "Eh, still worth a point!" However, this backfired as the android socked her in the face, sending her flying towards a dumpster. The Foot-Bots face then got demolished by a flying hockey puck.

"Eat pucks, robot freak!" Casey said, as he bladed towards the robot, and while the robot quickly dodged some of his attacks, Manny shredded it from the back. After Manny's defense, Casey quickly lifted Lynn up.

"Man, those were some awesome moves you got, little lady!" Casey said.

"Thanks, skullboy, and the names Lynn Loud, the #1 champion you'll ever meet!" Lynn said, as they both shook hands.

"The names Casey Jones, the #1 vigilante you'll ever meet!"

"Nows not the time for breaking ice, guys!" April responded, as she continued fighting the Foot Bots, as Casey and Lynn joined the quick fight.

"I'm not giving up just yet!" Lincoln said, running into the battle again. He ended up getting socked back to where he was. To prevent one of the Footbots from attacking the kids, April lifted her hand, and sent it, along with the other footbots, flying against the wall.

"Aww, you killed the action!" Lynn said.

"You're welcome April!" April said, with some annoyance.

Lucy suddenly appeared in back of April, scaring her. "You…have telekinesis!"

April didn't know what to say, considering she hardly knows Lucy. "Uh…" April couldn't think of a response.

"The name's Lucy Loud." Lucy said.

"Um, April O' Neal?"

"Teach me your ways, powerful one!"

"Actually, it's kind of a complicated story how I…."

Suddenly, more Footbots appeared, except these ones had a different look. They were all dressed in red while all wearing straw hats.

"Great, they upgraded!" Casey Jones said.

"Eh, I can take them on!" Lynn jumped toward them. "Lynn, no!" Casey called out, as the footbot immediately caught Lynn's leg, and pinned her to the ground. "Let me go, you metal freak!" Lynn said, as she tried another move.

"I'll save you, Loud!" Casey shot another puck, and headed toward the Footbot, which knocked him out, and also grabbed him, trapping his arms together. Manny tried another sneak attack, but was pinned to the ground by another one, along with Lincoln, Lucy and Clyde.

"Frida, I need some assistance here!" Manny said.

"I got it, Manny! Robo-Ninjas, prepare to face…!" Frida threw the glove in the air, which flew to another direction. It ended up crushing the head of one of the Footbots.

"Are you seriously trying to do that now?!" Clyde said, while being pinned to the ground.

"Hey, at least I took somebody down!" Frida was immediately pinned to the ground. April was the only one defending herself, using both her moves, her metal fan slicing through the ninjas, and a few of her telekinesis moves. However, even the footbots knocked her down to the ground, and blocked her hands, mouth, and legs.

Lincoln tried to wrestle his way out of the grasp of the Footbots. "What are these things?!"

"FootBots!" Casey shouted. "They can predict almost all of your attacks!"

"We could swear we destroyed all of them months ago!" April said.

Suddenly, the Footbot ended up getting its head decapitated from what looked like a katana, held by a fast shadow.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked, a bit scared. Soon, on his left, he saw the shadows of four figures. In his mind, he swear he saw their eyes light up.

The four shadows jumped out of the alley way, and lunged onto the Footbots.

"BOOYAKASHA!" one of them shouted. The first shadow, with a blue headband, dodged and chopped Footbots with his Katana. The second shadow, with a purple headband, dodged and knocked the bots down with his Bo, first spinning and kicking the bots with it, and then stabbing it through one's chest, then sending the body crushing another one. The third shadow, with a red headband, was giving violent grunts as he was dodging and destroying the bots with his Sais. Finally, the fourth shadow, with an orange headband, was knocking out the robots with his nunchucks.

Lincoln, and the rest of the crew were absolutely astonished at the crew of turtles, as they posed over the many destroyed footbots.

"Now that was an epic entrance, dudes!" Michealangelo, the orange-band turtle, said. "Though Raph, you could really spice up your aim a little!"

"Well, keep talking, and I'm about to show you my aim!" Raphael, the red band turtle threatened, as he aimed his Sai at Mikey.

"We came as soon as we could, April!" Donatello, the purple band turtle said. "Now where's what came out of the portal?"

"Actually, you're not going to believe this Donnie, but…they're right in front of you." April pointed to the kids, who were starring at awe at them.

"Um, hello…children?" Leo asked.

"Who, are you guys?" Lincoln asked, completely amazed at this.

"They're…giant frogs!" Frida said.

"No, they're turtles! Ninja turtles!" Clyde said. "AWESOME!" Clyde and Lincoln screamed.

"They're just kids, April." Raph said. "No different than Mikey!"

"Actually, April's right. We are from another universe." Lincoln said.

"Are you guys aliens?" Mikey asked.

"No, we're…"

"Are you guys super genius kids?"

"No, we're…"

"Are you guys super genius aliens?"

"Mikey, let the kid finish!" Leonardo said.

"As I was saying," Lincoln said, pretty annoyed. "We don't have any cool superhuman powers."

"Correction, YOU don't have superpowers!" Manny said, stepping in the way with Frida.

"We still got our awesome weapons!" Frida said.

"Nice outfit, kid." Raphael sarcastically said to Manny. "Was the Halloween store having a clearance sale from the dumpster?"

"You did not just insult the Tigre's costume!" Manny said. "Now you're about to get it!" Manny immediately knocked Raph to the ground, by grabbing his legs and slamming it.

"That's it, kid! You messed with the wrong shell!" Raph was about to pound Manny, but then Leo grabbed both of them by the chest.

"Guys! Cool it with the fighting!" Leonardo said.

"Next time you knock me down, you're dead meat, tiger dork!" Raphael responded.

"Same for you, Turtle freak!" Manny said, as they both growled at each other.

"Aw, they've already became friends!" Mikey said.

"It's just like the first day of school!" Frida said, with puppy eyes.

"Can I finish now? We're just humans. Though we are really cool heroes like you guys. The names Loud, Lincoln Loud." He stuck his hand out as he shook Leo's hand.

"The name's Leonardo, and these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo."

"You mean like the painters?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, that's exactly who our sensei named us after." Leonardo responded.

"This is my friend, Clyde, and these our my sisters, Lynn and…" Lincoln had trouble spotting Lucy, who was near Lynn. "Um, where's Lucy?"

"Right here." Lucy scared Mikey on the right.

"Where'd you come from?!" Mikey responded.

"I was behind you the whole time."Lucy responded to the shaking turtle.

"Dude, is your sister a witch?" Mikey asked Lincoln.

"I don't think so." Lincoln responded.

"And I'm Manny Rivera, also known as..RAAAHHH…El Tigre!"

"And I'm Frida Rivera, also known as….ROAR (In a fake voice)…PLATA PELIGROSA…Jr!"

"Wow, you guys really are superheroes!" Michaelangelo said. "Just like Wingnut and Screwloose!"

"Ha, at least somebody digs my tiger costume!" Manny boasted to Raph.

"Whatever, wrestler geek." Raph responded.

"So, what universe do you dudes come from?" Casey asked.

"We're from another Earth." said Lincoln. "With plenty of heroes just like you guys."

"We would be able to get out of here, but the villain we're facing shattered our communication/teleportation devices!"

"Teleportation devices? How were you kids able to get your hands on advanced technology like that?" Donnie asked.

"We're friends with one of the smartest kids ever, and he gave us those to contact just in case our world needs saving or whatever." Lincoln said.

"Speaking of which, you kinda sound like his wimpy friend, Carl." Lynn said, pointing at Donnie.

"I sound like a wimp. Really?" Donatello responded.

"Actually, you do sound like Carl!" Clyde said.

"Now that I think about it, you guys sound an awful lot like people I knew in a dream I had." Lincoln said.

"Ooh, were they super awesome rad party dudes?" Mikey asked.

"Actually, they were the most selfish and disgusting jerks I've ever met." Lincoln responded, as Mikey's smile turned into a frown.

"Are you sure any evil mutant guys or whatever didn't follow you here?" Casey asked.

"No, but that reminds me, we have to get back!" Lincoln said. "Vicky's going to destroy Earth!"

"Vicky? That's the name of who's threatening your world?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and get this: she's…a babysitter!" Lynn responded.

"You mean, your world is under attack by a sitter?" Casey responded.

"Exactly!" Lynn said. Immediately, Casey, Donnie, Lynn, Manny, Frida, and Raph broke into laughter, while April and Mikey weren't laughing, along with Lincoln and Clyde. Though Lynn and the two MC kids were laughing at this still for the fact that the concept still sounds ridiculous, though they stopped.

"What's she gonna do? Send you to bed?" Casey asked.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" Lincoln said. "She really is a threat!"

"What does she look like kid? Is she some evil demon from the underworld?" Raph asked.

"No, she's just a teenager, about April's age." Lincoln said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't."

"This babysitter sounds like a babykiller, dudes!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, you can't be serious!" Raph said. "Out of all the things we've faced before, you expect us to be afraid of a babysitter? That sounds like something from one of those lame horror films you watch!

"One, Underworld Babysitter is a classic! And two, didn't Master Splinter, I mean, sensei teach us about never being over our heads with the enemy?"

"Did you just say your master was a splinter?" Lynn asked.

"You just had to kill the moment, did you?" Raph responded.

"You know Mikey, I think you got a point." Leo said.

"It's a babysitter, Leo!" Raph said. "Only little kids would be scared of something as stupid like that, and look,my point's already been proven!"

"Raph, she locked us in a basement!" Manny said. "She almost melted Lincoln's sisters!"

"And she hates churros!" Frida said. Everyone looked confused at that. "I mean, yeah, what Manny said."

"We have to return to our home now!" Lincoln said.

"Well, I have been working on a new dimension opening machine." Donnie said. "Maybe I can use it on you guys, though it's back in the lair."

"We might as well let these kids stay there until Donnie's finished." Leo said.

"Wait, you're just going to let these kids we hardly know into our lair?" Raph asked.

"Raph, they're just harmless kids." Leonardo responded.

"Yeah, and so was April's friend, and she turned out to be a Kraang!" Raphael responded.

"Relax, Raph. These kids seem pretty cool." Casey said.

"And you're forgetting Karai, dude! Who betrayed us...twice…maybe three times…maybe four…eh, I've lost count, but she's our comrade now." Mikey said.

Raph immediately turned to Lincoln. "Don't think I'm you or your friends friend, Loud boy!" He walked past him.

"What's his problem?" Lincoln asked.

"Too many things to name." Donatello responded. "That, and he's the antisocial one in the group."

"Oh, I already got enough of those on our team back where I'm from!" Lincoln said.

Raph immediately lifted the cover down to the sewer.

"Wait, you guys live down there?" Lynn asked.

"Well, you expect humans to give us mutants a home?" Donatello asked.

"Eh, I've always wanted to explore the sewer!" Lincoln jumped down and cheered, followed by Clyde. The other four had no choice but to follow, as Leo immediately closed the lid.

"Why can't we fall in with guys who own condos?" Lynn asked.

Everyone started heading towards the lair, as they were giving a conversation.

"So, are you guys like aliens or something?" Lynn asked.

"Actually, we're just regular turtles who were mutated from an inter-dimensional chemical." Donatello responded.

"But it'd be cool if we were aliens!" Mikey responded.

"No it wouldn't, Mikey." Leonardo said.

"You know, where we're from, we're friends with an alien." Frida said. "Sort of, when he's not trying to kill us."

"Don't even get us started with aliens!" Donatello said.

"We've taken down evil mutant brains and evil space dinosaurs!" Michaelangelo said.

"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome." Lincoln said.

"Awesome, if you ignore the fact we lost our home twice to both of those aliens!" Leonardo said.

"Oh. You know, we had to fight aliens too. Except they were robot cockroaches." Lincoln said.

"WHAT?!" Raphael screamed, which shook everyone. "Um...sounds pretty stupid!" he bluffed.

"He's afraid of cockroaches." Mikey whispered to Frida.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed.

"There's nothing to fear." Lucy said. "Roaches are nothing but wandering souls being punished."

Some of the toons were creeped out by this. "I sleep in the same room as her, by the way." Lynn told April.

"Seriously, I really think she is a witch!" Mikey told Lincoln.

"I wouldn't be shocked if she was." Lincoln responded, as the others headed to the lair.

 **Next chapter will be going back to Jimmy's group.**


	13. Chapter 6: Jenny and Melody

**TREMORTON**

Like always in this town, a monster was devastating the city. It was a giant rock monster with blue lava appearing through cracks of its skin. Its eye holes were lit up by the lava, along with its mouth with sharp pointy spikes for its teeth.

"Earthlings, a new era is coming!" the creature said, as it breathed out it's lava, incinerating many of the buildings. "Your planet, will now be claimed future property, under the rule of the Maguu!" the monster roared up in the air. But at that moment, giant flying blue buzzsaws sliced through the creature in half. It's rock skin fell to the ground, making the creature fall apart, but then, the blue lava rose from the ground and formed the body back again.

"Who did that?! WHO?!" it roared. Flying from the sky was a blue and white cyborg using her pigtails as jets.

"I did, magma monster!" Jenny said, flying in front of the creature, who growled. "And tell that little Maguu friends of yours, that this planet isn't for sale!" Her arm immediately turned into a giant hammer, sending the monster flying back toward a building. It immediately got up, and breathed more of his lava towards the robot. Jenny thought fast, and blocked the lava with a giant shield formed from her hand.

However, the lava ended up melting off her entire arm, which quickly replaced itself. She then pulled out her rocket launcher, which shot at the monster's chest, leaking out a flood of hot lava, which all the citizens were screaming at.

"Of course, they don't even try to run from it." Jenny said, as she flew down to the ground to scoop up all the citizens one by one, putting them safely on top of the roof of a giant building. Immediately proceeding that, the lava monster grabbed Jenny.

"You mechanical weakling!" the monster said. "You shall be vanquished by the power of the Maguu's lackey, who goes by the name of…Jerry." Jenny stopped trying to break out of the rock monster's grasp, and started laughing at this name.

"Laughter?! YOU DARE LAUGH IN MY PRESCENCE?!" the monster roared.

"How can I take you seriously, rock thing, when your name is Jerry?!" Jenny laughed again, as with her eyes closed, she broke out of the minions' hands.

"I mean, I've heard silly villain names like Killgore, but Jerry?!" Jenny taunted, as she socked the monster in the face with her giant spiked hands. "That is an immediate death wish!" Jenny was still laughing on the ground, as the creature roared again, smashing Jenny to the ground, getting her stuck to the ground.

"Here's your final second of life, mechanical girl." The creature roared, about to breathe more lava at Jenny, who was on the ground. But then, more missiles shot behind Jerry. "What now?!" he roared.

Another flying robot came zooming towards Jerry, as it appeared in front of his face. "You forgot the other mechanical girl, lava freak!" Melody boasted, as she stretched her arms around the lava monster, holding him off. "Now to finish you off…um, does this creature have a name?" Melody asked.

Jenny chuckled. "Jerry!" he said.

"That can't be his name!" Melody responded.

"But it is!" Jenny laughed.

"That's the most un-threatening name for a villain I've ever heard!" Melody laughed alongside Jenny, as even the citizens on the roof started to laugh at the villain. However, Jerry began to roar in anger, as his body started to heat up, completely frying Melody's arms, having them detach from her body.

However, Jerry began to roar in anger, as his body started to heat up, completely frying Melody's arms, having them detach from her body.

"It ISN'T FUNNY!" Jerry screamed. "AND...it really hurts to be mocked."

"Suck it up, rock freak!" Jenny responded. "I face it on a daily basis!" Jenny then pulled out her freeze ray on the creature. "Now to beat the heat!" She shot her freeze ray on the creature, completely locking the whole creature in a block of ice.

"Mission accomplished!" Jenny said, rubbing her hands together. However, the block of ice started to shake and crack, as the monster roared.

"You war machines!" Jerry said. "You might've won this battle, but mark my words, the Maguu will rise!" Jerry opened up a portal with a staff that appeared in his hand, and he walked through it.

"Come back soon, we'll be waiting for you!" Melody happily said. "…so we can kick your magma stuffed butt! Was that a good one?"

"Please leave the boasting to me." Jenny responded to Melody.

Inside the portal, Jerry pulled out a rock phone. "Yes, boss. They're not taking the message. Come pay them a visit. No, I didn't tape over your show!"

Back to reality, Brad and Tuck immediately ran to their robot friends.

"That was epic, Jen! And absolutely astounding, my Melody!" Brad said, kissing Melody on the cheek.

"Oh Brad!" Melody said, as Tuck was disgusted by his brother showing his affections.

"That was still super cool Jen! How you shot your missiles at Jerry, and then you swooped down from the sky and saved all of those very absent-minded citizens from the lava!" Tuck re-enacted. "Though shouldn't we do something about that Maguu guy he was talking about?"

"Relax Tuck, this Maguu guy is probably just another sham of a villain!" Jenny said. "Well, looks like that's all the evil for today!"

"Jenny! Melody!" a girl's voice screamed out. Yet another flying creature was in the sky, this time it was Dani. She quickly flew in front of the robots and the two boys.

"Danny's clone?" Jenny asked.

"Dani?" Melody asked. "What's the matter?"

"You've got to help Danny! He's been kidnapped by one of his bad guys!"

"I spoke too soon." Jenny said, after a sigh. "Hold on, why did you come to me for this?"

"Because this isn't one of his regular ghost guys! I'm talking a giant evil ringmaster guy with this metal glove that can warp reality or do anything he wants!" Dani responded.

"You mean like a gauntlet? Like that purple alien warlord from that one sad superhero movie?" Melody asked.

"Awesome, so we're facing that kind of villain!" Tuck said. "We have nothing to be afraid of, because we'll defeat him just like the heroes do in the movie!"

"Um, Tuck, that isn't how it ende…"

"It's better off he doesn't know, Mel." Brad responded.

At that moment, sparks started to fly near the five, as it was really Jimmy with the rest of his gang.

"Jimmy?" Jenny asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Jenny, I need your assistance!" Jimmy said. "Timmy and half of the team are in trouble!"

"Yeah, no thanks to Mr. "Skeptic" over here!" Cindy pointed.

"See Jimmy, this is what happens when you say no!" Carl said. "But didn't our parents teach us to always say no?"

"Carl, they weren't talking about what Jimmy's doing." Sheen said. "They were referring to something else, a very difficult subject, like when a bear tries to steal your sandwich, or when a monkey tries to steal your banana!"

"But I don't want to say no to any of those things!" Carl said. "I don't want to upset the animals."

"Well then, good luck finding a wife and a house!" Sheen responded. "You'll be cleaning your mother's feet all the way up to 50!"

"I don't mind that." Carl responded, as Sheen was freaked out by this. "We're gonna need an intervention for Carl after this." Sheen told Libby.

"Looks like we got other problems, Dani." Jenny said. "What's the big threat this time?"

"Apparently, it's Turner's babysitter." Jimmy said.

"His babysitter?" Jenny asked. "You mean that evil girl he's been ranting about ever since I met him? Huh, this will be a piece of cake."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Jenny." Cindy said. "We're dealing with one of the big ones this time!"

"Big ones? She's just a girl my age, how bad can she be?"

"Jenny, a crab with a beard told us she was one of the most evil monsters in this universe!" Carl said.

"Never underestimate one with a beard's accuracy!" Sheen said.

"Um, what?" Jenny asked.

"Never mind that, we have to help the others!" Jimmy said.

"What if this girl is with the guy that took Danny?" Dani asked.

"What guy?" Jimmy asked. At that moment, another character came teleporting next to Jimmy. It was the five Loud sisters, who were out of the metal chains.

"Lori? Leni? Luna? Lisa? Lily?" Jenny asked.

"Don't tell me this is about the sitter too."

"Jim! Jen! You got to help us, dudes!" Luna said. "Timmy's demonic babysitter's trapped him and Lincoln!"

"And he's got Manny the hot ghost boy, and that El Tigre kid Danny!" Leni said. "Or wait, was Manny the one with fairies?"

"Looks like you're right Dani!" Melody said. "The clown has teamed up with the sitter!"

"She's a witch dude!" Luna said to Jenny, putting her hands on her shoulders. "She's gonna take over the world with her freaky magic powers!"

"Well, I'm not afraid of a sitter with magic." Jimmy said. "She might have magic, but I have a power greater than it! Science, and that's exactly how I'll take her down!"

"Uh, Jimmy, didn't that Crab guy say the sitter was going to pull many Houdinis on us?" Sheen asked.

"Sheen's right for once. You should really stop underestimating this sitter, Jimmy." Libby said. "Look how scared the others are!"

"She literally almost turned us into pudding!" Lori said.

"Pudding?! It's just like the nightmares I had!" Carl said. "Well, they were nice dreams, it was the aftermath of my bed that was the bad part." Tuck's face turned green.

"I don't care how scary this sitter is hyped up to be." Jimmy said. "I'm not going to back down over something as absurd as magic!"

"Yeah, you won't, but what about us?" Cindy asked. "Besides Jenny, most of our strongest teammates are gone!"

"To add to Vortex's point, from the amount of power Vicky and Freakshow have, compared to all of us, we are completely outnumbered, with the outcome of winning being 1 to 93,426,089." Lisa responded.

"Relax Lisa, help is on the way!" Sheen said. "Because Lincoln's sisters pulled a Houdini, there would be more coming. Right…now!" Sheen was waiting for something to appear next to them.

"What are you staring at, Sheen?" Leni asked.

"Any minute now, I'm telling you!" Sheen kept waiting, as Lisa and Cindy were dumbfounded by this.

"Every second around him is equal to losing a brain cell!" Cindy told Lisa.

"I can already feel the casualties." Lisa responded.

"We might be all that remain of the team." Jimmy said. "But these villains still have our friends in their clenches."

"Count us in, Jimmy!" Brad said. "We'll all in for saving the world with our best mechanical friend, and my lovely mechanical partner!" Melody laughed again.

"Aw, that's so adorably disgusting!" Cindy said, dreaming over the two.

"It's best if we leave Tremorton at once." Lisa said, looking at her appearing and vanishing watch. "Because we've been standing here for approximately two minutes colon twenty nine seconds, and the sitter knows all of our whereabouts and addresses, as shown from her own quarters."

"She knows where we all live?!" Carl asked.

"I KNEW IT!" Sheen said. "That crab was a SPY! He never worked for Santa!"

"Then I guess it's…"

"TO THE LAB!" Sheen interrupted. "What? I love doing that!"

Jimmy quickly opened up a portal with the recaller.

"World saving time!" Tuck said, while Luna gave a wolf call with her guitar, as all the toons entered the portal. However, standing on top of a building in Tremorton was Freakshow.

"Time to put on a show for the little ones!" FS said to himself. He then pulled out a paper from his pocket. "As for the robot, I think it's time I pull off the most impossible trick, that the lovely Houdini couldn't accomplish: resurrecting the dead!" The paper fell from his hand and landed on the ground landing on it's back. The front of it had a gigantic grey robot vaporizing everything.

 **Next chapter, we finally go to Petropolis.**


	14. Chapter 7: Cat and Dog

**Here we go, another show I had to watch, not to mention, get the humor right of.**

Timmy, Chloe, Danny, Sam, Tucker and a mouthless Jazz were still screaming and zooming through the portal to whatever universe they were heading towards. Suddenly, the six toons were spit out of the portal and onto a city with a light sky. There, they landed on separate matress inside the "Conviently Placed Matresses" factory, where underneath the factory's logo read the slogan "For Sleepyheads, And Those Falling From The Sky From Another Dimension."

The six kids were groaning in pain, as they got up from the mattresses.

"Timmy, are you okay?!" Chloe said, running to Timmy.

"Life. Flashing before eyes." Timmy muttered, but Chloe quickly stepped on his legs. "OW! I WAS JUST OVERREACTING!"

Tucker quickly checked under his shirt, revealing a chest pack for all of his PDAs and gizmos. "At least you guys are safe." He said.

"Of course, because our lives are less valuable than your electronics." Sam responded.

"Tucker, take us back to wherever Freakshow and Vicky were." Danny, who was in his regular human form, said.

"Sorry man, that was the only PDA I programmed to be a teleporter." Tucker said. "And since Vicky destroyed all of Jimmy's recallers, we may have no way to get back."

"Oh, how convenient!" Timmy said. "So much for being a team member!"

"I was dragged to family gatherings during the past two adventures, give me a break!" Tucker responded.

"Sorry Tucker, I just need to stop Vicky!" Timmy said, running around the store. "I won't let that demon take over the world again!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Turner, now that Freakshow is backing her." Danny responded.

"I don't care about your enemy, Danny!" Timmy said. "He can't possibly be as evil as Vicky!"

"You're really underestimating him, Timmy!" Danny responded. "That freak almost destroyed my friends and family!"

"Yes, and so will Vicky!" Timmy said. "Wait a minute, why do you care? You never believed me about her!" Timmy walked away crossing her arms.

"Are we really doing this, Turner?" Danny asked. "Look, I know your sitter is evil now! Let's just move on and find a way out of this dump! Speaking of which, where are we anyways?"

"Who is that?!" a voice said, which the kids turned their attention to. Lifting his head was a bear in a beanie and a jacket. "I'm trying to sleep here!" he gave a loud growl, as this made all the kids scream at the bear, running outside. They all stopped as they saw the city surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked. All of the six were astonished to see the entire city populated by many different animal species, walking and wearing regular clothes.

"It's a city like ours, only populated by animals." Danny said. "Ha, is this really Freakshow's best attempt at getting rid of us?"

"Well, at least it's not ruled by human-catching apes." Timmy said. "Or some annoying monster."

"Petropolis?" Chloe read off a nearby billboard, and then her head started tingling. "Chloe senses, tingling! There's trouble afoot!"

"Chloe senses? Since when did Ms. Perfect have a sense?" Danny asked.

At that moment, citizens started screaming as a giant robot which resemembled a rat approached the city.

"Villains already?!" Timmy screamed.

Inside the robot was a rat laughing meniaclly. "Now, to unleash my evil voice onto the city!" Verminous Snaptrap said, as he turned the knob to a voice changer. Outside of the giant robot's chest popped a giant megaphone. Snaptrap popped a microphone from his control panel, and started talking.

"CITIZENS OF PETROPOLIS, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" Now Snaptrap was expecting to have an evil demonic dark booming voice from this new addition to his voice. The only problem? It wasn't an evil voice, but the voice of a squeaky chipmunk. This made the kids confused, and made every citizen in Petropolis laughing hysterically.

"What?! Why are they laughing?!" Snaptrap barked, as he saw the little screen on his panel reading "Chipmunk voice". "Chipmunk?! Which one of you idiots added a chipmunk voice on this thing?!" Both of Snaptrap's henchmen, Larry and Ollie pointed to the gator, Francisco, with big grins on their faces.

"Francisco, were you responsible for this?"

"No, I wasn't..."

"what gives man?! I gave you one job!" Snaptrap responded.

"It'uh, must've been a malfunction!" Francisco responded, as Larry and Ollie tried to hide their laughter at this, as Larry coughed something. "FRANCISCOSAFRAIDOFCHIPMUNKS!"

"Shut up!" he screamed as he socked Larry.

"Wait a minute, you, the alligator, are afraid of chipmunks?" Snaptrap asked.

"…yes?" Snaptrap was chuckling very hard, as tears came out of his eyes. Soon the other henchguys and him died laughing.

"Please don't post that online!" Francisco snapped. "My reputation will be ruined among the henchmen community!"

"Relax, you're secret is safe with us!" Larry said, as his tail was quickly typing something on Doom's Tweeter page reading "FRANCISCO IS AFRAID OF CHIPMUNKS!".

Back outside, Chloe was ready to fight. "Well don't just stand there guys! We have to save these innocent animals! Leave these creatures alone!" Chloe started running towards the direction of where the giant robot was, and started climbing up it's leg.

"She can climb up metal too?!" Tucker asked.

"Honestly, you guys need to stop being surprised of what Chloe can do." Timmy annoyingly responded.

"Looks like I have to bail her out of this one!" Danny said. "I'm going ghost!" he turned into a ghost again, as he flew towards the robot.

"Did that guy just turn into a genie?" a bunny asked.

"Does he look anything like a genie?!" Sam responded.

"He's a ghost!" Timmy responded.

"PFFF, a guy magically turning into a ghost! That's as crazy as a babysitter taking over the world! You kids these days." the bunny said, walking off.

"I hate this place." Timmy said.

"Seriously, doesn't this place have like their own superhero squad or something?!" Tucker asked.

At that moment, a motorcycle flew in the air, and gave a hard land on the street. Stepping off from the motorcycle was a cat with black hair in a dark suit. "Actually, there is!" Agent Kitty Katswell said, after taking off her helmet. "I'm Agent Katswell, part of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" she said this as she held her badge. "I order you kids to leave this area imme..AHHH!" she screamed as she saw Jazz not having a mouth.

"Sorry to be rude, but why doesn't she have a mouth?!" Kitty asked.

"She was born without one." Sam bluffed as a joke, which made Jazz cross her arms while muttering something.

Then, zooming on the street was the other agent, and one of the best of the best of all of TUFF, Dudley Puppy. "SNAPTRAP, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" he snapped, as he crashed into a fruit stand.

"Uh oh!" Dudley said.

"Another fruit stand , Dudley?!" Kitty barked.

"But this was only the seventh time it ever happened, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Yeah…TODAY!" Kitty barked.

"Well maybe they should put these stands in better places!" Dudley responded.

"I'm guessing that's your partner." Sam said. "My condolensces, Kitty."

"Condolensces? But he's a great partner!" Kitty looked over Dudley backing up into another fruitstand on another corner. "Make that eight now!" he barked. "…When he's not being an idiot!"

"Whoa, super agent animals!" Timmy said. "This is actually pretty cool!"

Dudley then stepped out of the car to the guys.

"Wow, you guys are the freakiest monkeys I've ever seen!" Dudley said, as he picked up Timmy. "Wait, you can't be a monkey if you've got beaver teeth! This only means one thing: YOU'RE A BEAVER MONKEY!"

"They're humans, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Uh guys, don't you have a giant robot to fight?" Timmy asked.

"That's right!" Dudley barked. "Thanks for reminding me, beaver monkey!" Kitty pressed a button in the middle of her belt. This turned her white boots into jets, making her flying in the air. "Find somewhere safe, kids!" Kitty said.

"We need to follow them! Chloe and Danny are still inside the robot!" Sam said, as Dudley lifted the car back on the ground. "Need a lift?"

"Oh no! I saw you crash into those stands!" Sam said. "I'm not getting into any vehicle with…"

"Ride in a secret agent dog's super sweet ride? Count me in!" Timmy said, as he jumped in shotgun.

"Count me in too!" Tucker said, jumping into the back, as Sam jumped in sighing. Jazz was the only one not getting into the car. "Are you coming, Speak No Evil?"

Jazz tried to lecture the guys about getting into the car with strangers or whatever, but all that was heard was muttering.

"Just get into the car already!" Timmy screamed. A completely annoyed Jazz had no choice but to step into the car, while she looked like she was about to pound something.

"You sure we should bring her mouth back?" Sam said to Tucker.

"Fasten your seatbelt kids, because we about to fly!" Dudley said, sprouting the wings of the car, as they bursted through the air. This caused Sam and Tucker to scream, while Timmy was cheering from the ride. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Timmy screamed.

"I KNOW BEAVER MONKEY!" Dudley screamed in the air, as he headed towards Snaptrap's robot.

Meanwhile, Chloe was still somehow climbing onto the arm of the giant robot, as she got up and stood on it's shoulder, giving a wicked growl. She then burst through the wall next to her, landing inside the main control room, while giving another scream of fury. This startled Snap and his henchmen.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A LITTLE GIRL!" Snaptrap then gave a girly scream. "Wait, what?!"

"You leave these innocent animals alone, you dirty rat!" Chloe said.

"Now, now little girl. I know you're upset, but how's about you skadiddle-a-doo out of here, or else you might fall into aa..RUSE!" Snaptrap slapped his fist into a button, which turned on the windshield wipers.

"Wrong button! Could we try that again?" Snaptrap asked, while Chloe still had an annoyed expression. "Or else you might fall into a..RUSE!" Snaptrap snapped his fist until a button again, which triggered a disco ball to come out of the ceiling with party music. "Oh come on! Where is the stupid trap button?!" Snaptrap pressed another button, which popped a salad bar out of the floor. "A salad bar?! Why do we even have that in my robot?! Just forget it, guys attack her!"

Ollie was the first to make his move, but Chloe quickly flipped him over into the control panel. Then Francisco tried to make a grab for the girl with his teeth, while trying to grab her with his own arms. However, Chloe quickly grabbed his snout and pounded him to the floor. Chloe then had her eyes on Larry.

"Uh…WHOOPS!" Larry quickly pressed a button by his side, which ended up throwing him out of the sky. "Ha ha! You can't hurt me, little…!" Larry then smacked into the nose of an airplane.

"Hey Burt." Larry said to the pilot.

"Tried to chicken out again?" Burt the pilot responded.

"Yes." he said annoyed.

Snaptrap was now facing Chloe, as he was screaming in fear. He laid his hand on a button, which quickly trapped Chloe in metal bars.

"Aha! There's that stupid button! Of course, I knew it was there the entire time!" Snaptrap said.

"LIAR!" Larry called from the plane in the sky.

"How did he even hear me?!" Snaptrap said.

Meanwhile, Kitty was flying towards the windshield with her boots, while by her side was Danny, which startled her.

"Hello kitty?" he asked.

"Who are you?! Or may I ask, what are you?!" Kitty asked.

"Look, do you want to ask questions, or does the kitty want to catch a mouse?" Danny asked, as Kitty burst through the windshield of the robot. "Freeze, Snaptrap!" she said, raising a laser gun to her. Then, flying past the walls appeared Danny.

"Release the girl, Jerry!" Danny said, with his fists.

"Agent Katswell!" Snaptrap responded. "And it appears you've brought a friend who's a.. …gho….A GHOST!" he screamed again. "GET IT OUT OF HERE! GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh, so I can't be afraid of chipmunks, but you can be afraid of ghosts?" Francisco asked.

"Shut up, Fran! Everyone's scared of ghosts!" Snaptrap responded.

"Um…boo?" Snaptrap screamed his way out of the robot, as he took his henchmen into an escape pod.

"This isn't over, Katswell!" Snaptrap screamed, as the escape pod then flew into the sky, and far into space. There, it stopped moving as it kept floating into the infinite space. "Alright, which one of you idiots programmed this into space?!"

"Ooh, the moon!" Francisco said.

"Ah! Get it away! It's made of cheese!" Snaptrap said.

"Snap, the moon isn't actually made of cheese." Ollie said.

"What do you know?! You've never been on it!" Snaptrap responded.

Back inside Snaptrap's robot, Danny used his invisibilty to get Chloe out of the chains.

"That was TREMENDOUS!" Chloe said. "Are you a secret agent?!"

"I am indeed, little girl." Kitty responded happily.

"Oh my gosh, I'm with a secret agent who's a cat! These days keep getting cooler and cooler!" Chloe said.

"You know what's not cool? This thing destroying the city!" Danny said, as the rat was still moving. In the air, Dudley was firing missiles at the robot. "DIE ROBOT DIE!" he said. "Whoa, that sounded too violent! Let's change that! GO AWAY ROBOT GO AWAY!"

"This is even cooler than a roller coaster!" Timmy cheered, while the friends were still screaming in the back. "Woo hoo!" Inside the robot, the three were shaking from the blasts.

"Dudley, we're in here! Stop shooting missiles!" Kitty yelled from the broken windshield.

"WHAT?! I can't hear you over the sound of this missile!" Dudley fired another missile, which was heading towards the main control room, which made the three fighters scream. BOOM! The head of Snaptrap's robot exploded.

"Dudley, my friends and your partner, Kitty was in there!" Sam said.

"What?! She was?!" Dudley screamed. "OH MY GOSH! I BLEW HER UP! I BLEW UP THE BEST PARTNER IN THE WORLD! And it's her fault for not warning me! I mean, it's mostly mine, but I'm too ashamed to take responsibility, so ALSO HERS!" As he was crying loudly, he took a sharp dive to the floor, destroying the same fruit cart he destroyed earlier.

"Uh Dudley, it looks like you're partner isn't dead yet." Tucker said after tapping his shoulder. As it turned out, a smoke covered Kitty was happily flying in the air carrying a cheering Chloe, as Danny flew under her. "KITTY!" he screamed, as he landed the car…on the same destroyed fruit cart, which made the vendor scream in anger. "KITTY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he said squeezing Kitty. "Oh, why didn't you tell me to stop shooting missiles?!" Kitty had an anerysum at this, looking like her head was about to explode. "Never mind." She said with a very annoyed face.

"Chloe, you should've gone with us!" Timmy happily said. "We were on an epic flying car ride!"

"Epic for you, but not for us!" Sam responded. "It felt like my life flashed before my eyes twelves times on that thing!"

"Oh my gosh!" Dudley said looking at Danny. "IT'S A GENIE!"

"Oh lord, he's not wearing any pants!" Danny said.

"Quick, time to make three wishes! I wish I had a bone! No wait, that's an obvious wish! I wish I'd take back that wish! No, I wasted my second wish! OH I WISH I NEVER FOUND YOU! IT'S GONE TO MY HEAD!" he screamed.

"I think we found this universe's Cosmo." Timmy said.

"Dudley, he's a ghost!" Kitty said.

"Ah, well that makes a lot more sense!" Dudley said. "I mean, how can I get a genie if I.. .ve.. …A GHOST!" he screamed. "Please don't hurt me! I only took one cookie from Keswick's snack stash!"

"Um, Dudley…"

"ALRIGHT IT WAS FIVE!"

"Relax, you crazy mutt, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Danny said.

"It's been fun and all playing secret agent with you guys, but we need to get back home to our universe." Sam said.

"You guys are from another universe?" Dudley said. "Ooh, is it one where humans and us animals live peacefully together, and you won't try to do anything funny to us like cook us into bacon or steal our fur for coats?"

"Ha! Actually, in our universe, we… Chloe covered Timmy's mouth. "Yes indeed! Animals do live together peacefully!"

"Awesome!" Dudley said. "All we need now are some fairies and my fantasy will come true!"

"Fairies? FAIRIES! Oh my gosh!" Timmy said. "Vicky still has Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. We have to get out of here now!"

"Oh no, not Vicky!" Dudley said. "Wait, who's Vicky?"

"The most evil babysitter in the universe! She has put us through things no living being should ever have to face."

"Oh my gosh…SHE GAVE YOU THREE LIVE ACTION MOVIES?!" Dudley said.

"What?!" Timmy asked.

"Kid, we'll return you back to your universe." Kitty said. "Luckily, TUFF has the best inventor in all of Petropolis, and he has a machine that can do just that!"

"Really? Yay, we'll finally going to return home!" Chloe said. "And we'll be able to take down that demon!"

Dudley and Kitty jumped into the car, along with Timmy and Chloe, as they rode off into the sky, with Danny following. What they forgot was that the Amity Park teens were still on the sidewalk.

"They'll come back for us right?" Tucker asked.

"Well, at least I don't have to get in the car with the dog driving." Sam said. "Let's just walk to this TUFF place." The three friends started walking to where TUFF was.


	15. Chapter 8: MikeyTV Cribs

**Another chapter from the original story.**

 **Original: Now, I wrote this chapter ahead of time, and while the TUFF subplot begins before it, I'm posting it ahead of time. Yes, this was the plot I was most excited to write.**

The four turtles, along with Casey, the MC kids and Lynn jumped past the inactive turnstiles, and then made their way down the few stairs. Lincoln tried to attempt their jump, except he ended up hitting his head against one of the metal gates. Clyde quickly helped him up, as Lincoln rubbed his head in pain. Raph slowly nodded his head at Link's little fail.

"Allow me to give you cool dudes a tour of our lair!" Mikey said.

"Oh no, please don't tell me he's doing the stupid celebrity tour thing again!" Raph said, immediately catching on.

"Guests of honor, I'm Mikey, and welcome to our crib, yo!" Mikey said, pointing to the lair, as in his mind, it was like he was doing an episode of a reality show. "We got video games, a TV, a pinball machine, a TV, bean bags, and oh yeah, the TV!" Manny and Frida were invested in this whole "tour".

"This is the coolest sewer lair I've ever seen!" Frida said. "It's much better than all those lame sewer lairs!"

"But we've never been to any sewer lairs!" Manny said.

"I know, but this one triumphs over every single one!" Frida said.

"And for our daily entrée, pizza!" Mikey said, pointing to the multiple boxes on the floor with flies around them. "Or as I call it, a little grub for our guests of honor!" Mikey said, pulling out a pizza box to the guests. However, inside was filled with bugs and other disgusting objects, which ended up turning the faces of the kids green.

"Sorry, dudes! This is for us grown-up mutants only!" Mikey said, as he took it away. During this whole thing, Raph had his hand on his face from the total annoyance. " A creation by yours truly!" He pulled it out, revealing it being covered in pepperoni, chocolate candies, peanut butter and mushrooms. While the two sisters were disgusted by this, the other four kids weren't.

"It looks like the bomb!" Lincoln said.

"More like a stomach bomb." Clyde responded.

Frida was fascinated by the pizza. "It looks like heaven found it's way in a box!" Frida then sniffed the pizza. "I can already smell the diarrhea!"

"Don't get carried away, Mikey." Leo said. "These guys are staying until Donnie can repair their gizmos, or whatever it's called."

"I forgot to ask this, but, could you fix our weapons too?" Lincoln asked, as him and Clyde pulled out their broken parts.

"Weapons? What are kids like you doing with weapons? Didn't your mommies and daddies ever tell you they're not toys?" Raph taunted.

"We know they're not!" Lincoln said, starting to get annoyed by him. "We've been using them for whenever the world needs saving!"

Donnie lifted the weapons up. "These are some advanced weapons. Did that Neutron kid build these too?"

"Sort of, some of them came from his robot dog." Clyde said.

"This will only take a jiffy." Donatello said, already on a table beginning the repairs with his tools. "Also, do not disturb!" Donnie immediately put his head cover on.

Meanwhile, as the two kids strayed from the tour, Lynn stayed to hang with Casey and Lucy sat on a beanbag to read her book of spells, Mikey continued his tour with the four kids, near the freezer. "And this, is my fellow bro, Donnie's greatest gift to me…"

"It wasn't a gift!" Donnie said as he continued back to his weapons.

"….and the coolest creation ever!" He opened the freezer. "ICE CREAM KITTY!" All of the kids were amazed at this.

"This place keeps getting cooler every second!" Manny said.

"So adorable and delicious!" Frida said, as she began licking the cat. Then, her teeth suddenly turned razor sharp. Immediately, Mikey had to push his arm in the way.

"Whoa dude!" Mikey said. "Don't eat my best frozen friend!"

"Sorry!" Frida apologized. "But you know what would be more awesome? A churro dog!" In her mind, she saw her walking a dog made entirely of the Mexican dessert.

"A churro dog?" Mikey asked. "Sounds epic!"

"I know right?!" Frida responded.

"Only one problem?" Mikey said still sounding excitied.

"Yes?" Frida said still smiling.

"I've never munched on a churro!" Frida completely froze, as the sounds of both a car and plane crashing played in her mind, as her frozen body fell to the ground.

"Mikey, I think you just woke a lion." Manny said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Frida asked, pulling on Mikey's chest. "You poor soulless creature! How can someone dare speak those words?! You must eat one now!"

"Frida, where are we going to find any churros this…" Before Manny can finish, Frida immediately had one in her hand. "HERE! EAT IT!" She said incredibly fast, stuffing the whole thing in Mikey's mouth, making his cheeks shaped like a noodle.

"Was that in your pocket the whole time?" Manny asked.

"No, I got it from the restaurant down the street!" Frida responded, as Manny was completely confused by this. At that moment, in Mikey's mind, his head turned into a firework, releasing a rainbow out.

"Dude, I just found my next pizza topping!" Mikey said, completely astonished by the taste of churros, as Frida started screaming with Mikey.

Meanwhile, Lynn was showing Casey a ball trick, bouncing it from her hands, feet, head and back. "998, 999, 1000!" Lynn said, with the ball landing on her hand. "Unbeatable! Want me to do another thousand, with just my head?" she boasted.

"Yo, Raph, check out Lynn over here." Casey said. "She's beyond a pro!"

"So she bounces a ball!" Raph responded. "Big deal! She doesn't have any of my sweet moves!"

"Oh, are you sure about that, turtle boy?" Lynn asked, walking towards Raphael. "I've trained my whole life to get these arms! Plus, I know a few ninjutsu moves myself! In fact, I bet I know some of your moves!"

"Kid, I've spent my entire life trained by the greatest of all sensei, so you don't got nothing on me! But I'd like to see you try, cupcake." Raph responded with a smirk.

"Cupcake?! You asked for it!" Lynn gave a cry as she spun and launched her foot towards Raph, who grabbed it with a blank expression. "Told you." Lynn didn't give herself up, as she launched herself body again at Raph, who used his fist to send her flying back. She still didn't give up, attacking from multiple areas from both Raph's left and right, trying to aim at his head, legs and arms, all while he was in the same position. In Raph's mind, it was like swatting a fly.

"Where'd you learn ninjutsu from? A book?" Raph asked.

Lynn growled at Raph. "I'll get you, Raph! When you're not looking, I'll earn that goal against you!" Lynn said, walking away.

"Keep dreaming little girl!" Raph responded. Immediately, Lynn launched herself again, as Raph blocked it, as she walked off growling.

"Dude, does your sister hate losing or something?" Casey asked.

"She'd rather lose all of her fingers than admit to losing." Lincoln responded.

"She can't?" Casey asked. "She really is a champ!" Lincoln rolled his eyes at this.

"Where did your other sister go?" April asked Lincoln.

"I'm right here." Lucy was on the beanbag near April, still reading her book. April freaked out again. "How did I not see you?!" she asked.

"Are you related to Shinigami or something?" Casey asked Lucy.

"She's not even from this universe, Casey." April responded.

"So? She could be like…Sheenie's cousin from her dimension." Mikey asked.

"If only I was related to a shinigami." Lucy said. "That'd be so wicked."

"Aw!" Manny said, looking at Raph's pet alien. "Aren't you just an adorable little…?" Chompy immediately breathed fire on Manny's face, knocking him to the ground. "You breathe fire too?! That is…!" He bit Frida's finger, as her pupils shrunk. "AWESOME?" she said in an incredibly squeaky voice.

"Hey, keep your fingers off Chompy!" Raph said, snatching the little alien from Frida's fingers, yanking it out of her mouth. She immediately reached for the beanbag and made a quiet muffled scream covering her face with it. "It's okay little guy. Did the stupid kid scare you?"

"Aw, you have your own little pet turtle." Lincoln said. "You really do have a heart after all!" he mocked, much to Raph's dismay.

"I didn't know turtles could shoot fire!" Manny said, with his face still covered in ash.

"It's so cool! AHHHH!" Frida said, uncovering her face from the beanbag. "Whoops, I'm not done with the pain yet!" She covered her face with the beanbag.

"Actually dudes, he's a baby alien!" Mikey said.

"To a giant turtle kaiju rock monster man!" Casey said.

"How'd you find this little guy?" Clyde asked, petting Chompy with his finger.

"That's none of your business!" Raphael responded.

"We went on an awesome space expedition with this cool robot who's really this human scientist dude, and we traveled back in time to save the Earth from these evil dinosaurs who destroyed Earth with this black hole making gizmo thing!" Mikey described it.

"Yeah, however he described it." Leo said.

"Wow, mutant ninja turtles who eat pizza, have an alien turtle…(Manny: and a cat made of ice cream!)…and went to space." Lincoln put together. "Maybe Freakshow throwing us in here wasn't a bad thing."

"Funny, I, and Lucy over here went to space too." Lynn said, stepping up to Raph.

"Yeah, on what? A cardboard box?" Raph asked.

"Actually, a bunch of robots kidnapped us, and forced us to become gladiators. But I, the one and only, obliterated a giant spider there…with my throwing hand!" Lynn said, pointing to her left hand.

"Funny, these guys fought aliens inside those loser Triceratops' arena too!" Casey said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to face them, kid!" Raph said.

"That's it! You want to bring it?" Lynn said, lifting her sleeve up. "You've may have your ninjitsu, but I still got my arms! I bet I can demolish you in an arm wrestling competition now!"

"Don't make me break that arm off, kid!" Raph said, preparing his arm.

"You're on!" Both Raph and Lynn started arm wrestling each other, struggling to keep them still.

"Two forces of nature with big egos colliding with each other." Donnie said, quickly stopping the repairs. "It's like I'm watching a nature documentary."

Lynn tried another move, but Raph blocked it with his other arm.

Lincoln and Clyde were both near Leo. "Um, boys?"

"Look Leo, this is going to be a dumb question but…could you teach us to be ninja masters like you?!" Lincoln said, as he was begging like Clyde.

"I know you're just a kid, Lincoln, but that is not happening." Leonardo responded.

"Come on, we want to learn cool moves like you and your brothers!" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, we gotta defend ourselves from bullies somehow!" Clyde responded, raising his fists up.

"Guys, we've been trained our entire lives to get up to be where we are now." Leonardo said. "It would be an understatement to say it doesn't happen overnight."

"Besides, last kid we tried to train turned into sludge!" Raphael said, blocking another attack from Lynn.

"Come on!" she cried, as they both struggled.

"Can we at least learn some moves?" Clyde asked.

"Even if we have to paint houses, wash cars or take off a jacket, we'll do it!" Lincoln said.

"Wow, you guys are so off. But fine. Lincoln, I will teach you simple moves, but that is all, until Donnie can get you guys back home to fight this…babysitter!" Leonardo said. "But do not expect to be on our level by the end of this!"

"What about me?" Clyde asked.

"Raph will teach you." Leonardo responded.

"What?!" Raph lost focus, and immediately, Lynn slammed his arm down. "YES! THE LYNNER STRIKES AGAIN!" she started doing her victory dance. "Looks like your ninjutsu was no match for my awesome moves!" Lynn bragged, much to Raph's annoyance.

"Why do I have to teach the little brat?!"

"Because you've been treating them like crud ever since we met them." Leonardo responded. "Least you can do is at least get to know one of them."

"What does it matter? These kids aren't our problem!" Raphael said. "Especially when it's over some "freaky evil babysitter"!"

"You know, why do you have to be such a jerk to us?" Lincoln asked.

"Relax Link!" Lynn said on the table. "He's just mad because his slow turtle butt got whooped by me!" she started dancing again. "You're lucky you still have your left arm, kid!" Raph responded.

"Raph, you're teaching Clyde!" Leonardo barked.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do? Ground me?" Raph asked.

"Raph, quit being a doofus, and just teach the kid some moves." Casey said, while Clyde gave a fake smile. Immediately, Raph gave us being in denial. "Alright, I'll do it, but don't think I'll go easy on you, squirt." He said. "I'll do whatever you say, Raph!" Clyde said smiling, as Raph brushed it off. Clyde started to look worried of what's to come.

"What about Manny and Frida over here?" Mikey pointed, as he and the two were playing video games.

"What is this? A ninja school for kids now?!" Raph barked.

"Nah, it's fine." Manny said.

"We got our cool weapons!" Frida said, but then, something fell out of her pocket, giving a quick clink noise. It was a tube filled with blue goo. Frida's eyes shrunk on this. "Oh, how did that get in there?"

April gasped at this, while Casey backed away from it. Donnie ran from his table to grab it. "What are you doing with this?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, Manny. What were you doing with that?" Frida asked Manny.

"Frida!" Manny said.

"What? You know I'm not good at confessing!" Frida responded.

"Do you guys know what you could've done?!" Donatello asked.

"Come on, Donnie!" Manny said. "It just looks like a skinny lava lamp." Frida grabbed the tube and started dancing with it.

"No, you fools!" Donatello barked. "This isn't a lava lamp! This is Mutagen, the most dangerous and lethal inter-dimensional chemical ever created! In fact…this looks like the one from my lab!"

"Oh…well, that's a coincidence!" Frida said.

"You stole from my lab?!" Donnie asked.

"Are you kidding me Frida?" Lincoln asked. "You're still stealing things?!"

"How'd you even get in there?" Donnie asked. "I didn't even see you get in there!"

"Oh, I went in when I got that churr…I mean, I OBJECT!" Frida responded.

"Seriously, stealing from my bro's lab? That's pretty low." Mikey responded.

"Coming from the kid who breaks into my lab weekly, maybe even DAILY!" Donnie responds.

"They steal from us, and you still expect us to trust them?" Raph said to Leo. "Wait, why do you still have that, Donnie?!"

"I was only saving it so I can still find a cure for Timothy!" Donnie asked.

"Who?" Manny asked.

"Oh, some freaky fanboy who wanted to be like us, and turned into an evil blob monster. Sad, I though he would've been better off as a hedgehog." Mikey said. Immediately, Lincoln turned to the writer. "Real subtle there." he said.

"Come on, how dangerous could it be?" Manny asked.

"Manny, you're beyond underestimating this. This thing has ruined the lives of innocent people! It mutated April's father, and Raph's old pet, Spike! This chemical will consume any living creature it touches, and it will transform them into a complete mindless monster!"

"A monster?" Frida shrieked. "LET ME DRINK IT!" Manny held Frida back.

"Do you not hear what I'm saying? You could lose all of your humanity with this, and you'll have no control over what your final form will be!"

"Yeah, Frida. You could turn into a giant ugly pig, or an evil man-eating bird, or a giant quesadilla monster, or even a giant churro monster!"

"GIANT CHURRO MONSTER?! I'LL RISK IT!" Frida snapped, trying to grab the mutagen, as Donnie was frightened by this. "This is why kids shouldn't be fed sugar." Donnie said, walking off while Mikey grabbed her.

"Yeah, um…let's start training." Leo said, walking to the dojo with an excited Lincoln, while Raph was growling with Clyde. Immediately, Manny had to stuff another churro in Frida to calm her down. "Sleep kitty." he said, sushing her.

"Why are you dudes stealing? I thought you two were heroes!" Mikey said.

"We are, we just kind of...do villainous things when we're bored." Manny said.

"For fun!" Frida said.

"Fun? Where's the fun in being a villain?" Mikey asked. "Where's the fun in hurting people and breaking the law? Being the hero is the pro-way to go, yo!"

"But we don't want to do good things all the time!" Manny said. "Especially when you get nothing in return!"

"It's not about getting anything in return, dudes." Mikey said. "It's about doing what's right for the benefit of everyone around you!"

"I thought we settled this on the Cluster adventure!" Clyde said.

"The Cluster what?" Frida asked.

"Never mind!" Clyde responded, as he left the room to go into the dojo.

"You know, as crummy Raph is acting, that babysitting thing still sounds funny." Casey said.

"Case. We've fought plenty of evil monsters before! How is an evil babysitter any different from evil pizzas, evil dream beavers, or evil marshmellows?" Mikey asked.

"We never fought any evil marshmellows!" Casey responded. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if we did."

"Actually guys, I don't think we should push this aside." April said. "I think this Vicky could be a big threat."

"April, we've fought ghosts and evil aliens. A babysitter with magic is not a problemo to us!" Lynn said.

"I wouldn't say that, Lynn." April said. "I sensed fear inside Lincoln. I think I even sense danger for what's coming for Lincoln and you guys." At that moment, Raph was hearing April's words, and had a worried look on his face. But he then closed his eyes, brushing it off once again while closing the dojo door.

"Seriously…" Lucy ended up scaring the guys again. "Can you like not sneak up on us?" Casey asked.

"I want to learn your ways." Lucy said.

"Luce." Casey said. "You're dealing with a mutant halfa over here."

"A halfa?" Lynn asked. "You mean you're an alien?"

"Sort of. My mother was turned into an experiment by aliens." April responded. "It led me to having these powers." She started to lift up the arcade machine, and the pinball machine. The MC kids, and Lynn and Lucy were astonished by this.

"I'm freaking out right now!" Lucy said. "It may not look like it, but I am!"

"Wow, this universe keeps getting freakier every second!" Lynn said.

"It's still such a beauty to see April use her powers." Donnie said, off his table. "It's as beautiful as April herself."

Immediately, Lynn was thrown off. "Um, what?"

"Nothing." Donnie responded embarrassingly.

"Oh, Donnie here kinda had a thing for April." Casey told Donnie.

Lynn was freaked out by this. "And I thought that geek Sheldon was gross with his crush on Jenny!"

"Jenny?"

"She's a robot! He even made a music box for her with his face on it!"

"So did Donnie!" they both had a laugh about it, with Donnie continuing to work on the gadgets out of embarrassment. "Sorry Don." Casey told him. Meanwhile, April was still worried about what will happen with the kids.

 **Next chapter, we go to Luan.**


	16. Chapter 9: Escape From Circus Gothika

**And here we get to another one of my favorites. Yeah, I was once again, not feeling the story despite giving it my all. Then this chapter came along.**

Thanks to Freakshow, Miracle City became Miracle Circus Gothika, with an Anti added before Miracle on the main sign. In there, all of the citizens were now turned into circus slaves, forced to do morbid and lethal acts. Some were attached to a spinning wheel as they were being used for sword throwing, some were used for dunk tanks with leeches, and little vigilante Albino Burrito was used for ghost lion taming.

"Almighty king lion, you will be tamed by the one and only…ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRI…." MUNCH! The lion forced the little boy into his mouth. "This isn't the end!"

In another area, White Pantera was used for bear wrestling, except the audience wasn't impressed by him, since he kept winning the matches, no matter how stronger the bear kept getting. As a result from this, his show was cancelled, and was set to a custodian for the ghost animals.

"WHITE PANTERA WILL NOT ABIDE TO CLEANING UP ANIMAL DROPPINGS!" he shouted.

"Just do it!" the guy who told him as he handed him the mop. White Pantera sadly walked off with the mop. Now where was his father in all this? In the audience, enjoying another person try to fight a bear.

Meanwhile, outside was another show, featuring a young comedian known as the Joker, with signs up. Of course, Luan was still in her trailer, getting set up by a make-up lady, who was one of the ghosts, Dora.

"Funny child, the crowd is waiting for you!" Dora told Luan.

"I already told you, Dora, I'm not doing any shows for Freakshow, or any of those freaks!" Luan responded.

"But child, you must, or else the Freakshow will be dissastisifed." Dora responded.

"I don't care! That freak took my family and friends!" Luan said. "I won't do a single joke, pun or any type of comedy for that loon!"

"Comedy? That crowd doesn't want your type of comedy, little girl." Dora said. "They instead yearn for something more, something more dark!"

"You mean dark comedy? Well, that's not a problem with me. Dark comedy is one of my favorite types of comedy!" Luan responded.

"But for them, dark comedy means something lethal, something that involves the loss of one's life!" Dora told her.

"What? You mean, somebody has to die?" Luan asked. "But that's not comedy! That's just cruel! Wait a minute, aren't you that ghost my sister Leni met that one night?" Luan asked. "The one who turned into a dragon?"

"I was child, for your sister had some of the most marvelous dresses I've seen in this new millennium!" Dora responded. However, bursting in was another ghost, this time, he was a skeleton who morphed into a human dressed in an usher suit.

"Alright, chit chat is over, ladies! You, stop holding up our star!" he yelled at Dora.

"I wasn't holding her up, I was just…"

"Blah blah blah, while you're over here talking up a storm, she's not even in her costume yet!" he yelled. "Man, is it really that hard to do your job? She's not out there in 10 minutes, I'm calling the boss!" he exited out and slammed the door.

"Oh, why do I even bother? It's Aragon all over again!" Dora said. Even Luan was appaled by what just happened.

"If those freaks want a death-defying show, we'll give them something death-defying! And you're gonna help me!" Luan said.

"What can I offer, child?" Dora asked.

"First, I need a costume…that's not this!" Luan held up a black dress. "Seriously, this does not SUIT me!" she laughed. "But seriously, I need something that fits my style."

….

10 minutes have passed, and the skeleton man checked his hourglass watch. "That's it, that moronic princess ghost is oblivion!" he said, walking to the dressing room. However, Dora happily burst out. "The girl is ready!" she said.

The skeleton man walked onstage. "Circus Gothika, I am proud to bring all of you poor helpless souls, our new youngest member of the circus, the brand new master of dark comedy, The Joker!"

No one got up on stage. "I said, the brand new master of com…" the skeleton was pushed out of the way from Luan on a unicycle, sending him crashing off the stage. She was wearing a yellow costume similar to her fanmade Ace Savvy comic counterpart of the same name. "Hello, freaks and children!".

"What?! Why is that her costume?!" the skeleton man barked at Dora.

"She did not desire the dark dress. Personally, I prefer her yellow costume, as it gives a perfect blend of psychological horror and childhood innocence." Dora responded, as the skeleton growled.

"I'm here to bring all of you a show filled with dark comedy!" Luan told the crowd, as behind the stage, the skeleton man pulled out a bow and arrow.

"All a part of show business!" the skeleton said. However, Dora smirked as she was ready to make a move.

Luan walked toward the end of the stage. "And as you all know, dark comedy can be pretty…SHOCKING!" Luan pointed her hand at the skeleton, as Dora turned invisible and grabbed the skeleton man, and threw him into a nearby wire tower. He screamed in pain as he was giving a big shock, reverting back to his skeleton body . Soon, he fell to the ground with all of his pieces scattered on the floor. The crowd completely laughed at this, while the skeleton put himself back together while turning back to his human self.

"Boy, that joke really killed him!" Luan said.

As the show went on, Luan punished the guard through different ways, including his eyeballs getting burned (You need an EYE.C.U!), all ending with him getting stomped by an elephant. By that point he was beyond angry.

"Here comes the great finale: the part where you DIE!" the skeleton said, holding a sword to Luan's face.

"Aw, but the crowd loves me!" Luan responded. "If you rid me, you'd make this show…" Suddenly, a large growl was heard. "…Go up in flames!" Dora was now a giant dragon, as wrecked the stage in back of her, while breathing fire at the skeleton man, making him run. Soon, everyone in the audience started running away from Dora.

"You are so fired and done for, make-up peasant!" the skeleton man told Dora.

"I don't care anymore, I don't have to abide to you or that Freakshow!" she hit the skeleton with her wing, sending him flying.

"You sure know how to wing it!" she laughed. "Get it?" The crowd was then running. "Thank you all, goodnight everybody!" Luan told the stage, as she quickly jumped on Dora's neck, and they rode off into the air, as the skeleton man formed himself again, looking angry at the flying dragon.

"Let's take you home to your friends, little Luan!" Dora asked.

"Wait, we can't leave yet, Dora!" Luan said. "I still got sisters here!"

Meanwhile, in another tent, Lola and Lana were on a unicycle, riding on a thin line back and forth, as things were thrown at them.

"Dang Lola, how'd you get good at something as scary as this?" Lana asked.

"Years of training for every pageant!" she responded, trying to avoid all the things being thrown at her. However, this all changed when a man in a dark suit came with a scythe.

"Lola, we got trouble!" she said, as he raised his scythe.

"No you're not." Lola said, as the man raised his scythe closer to the line. "You're really not!" he then sliced the line. "I AM GOING TO SHOVE THAT SCYTHE RIGHT UP YOUR…." They both started screaming as they started falling. However, a growl was heard, and Dora ripped across the tent to reach for the two little girls, grabbing them just in time before they hit the floor.

"Whoa, it's that dragon lady again!" Lana said.

"Ahhh! Please, don't eat me, a lovely princess!" Lola said.

"Relax, Luan. Dora's on our side!" Luan said. "She won't bite!" she laughed. Lola then turned at the scythe guy, and gave a growl with fire in her eyes. The scythe guy then ran and fell off the platform, entertaining the crowd.

Dora swung in the air, as the kids were off on the dragon. Meanwhile, a lot of the citizens was running, while one little girl was unimpressed. "Like, how lame." Maggie said. "Dragons? What am I, 3?"

"Now, let's find our family!" Lana said, but things changed as the dragon gave a roar in pain. She was shot in the air, as she was now falling to the ground, with the sisters screaming. They got up to see a bunch of guards dressed in red and black aiming swords at them. As it turns out, one of them managed to give Dora a big sting.

"You are not leaving!" The skeleton man stepped, as he was in front. "Forget what the boss has to say, I'll finish all of you off myself: and afterwards, You'll be trapped in this circus, suffering through the worst of pain as a sideshow attraction, for all eternity!" He said, as both of the sisters were shaking in fear.

But then, thunder came from the clouds, as the skeleton man looked up. "A storm right now?!" he said. However, a figure was behind one of the clouds.

"Oh my goodness, it's the god of thunder!" he said.

"Wait a minute…" Luan said, looking at the clouds. It looked as if a square was wearing a hat. Lightning started to form in the clouds, as it then opened up a giant beam, which disintegrated a bunch of the guards standing in the way. Coming from there was a screaming sponge, dressed in a metal with a helmet with little wings on each of the side. All of the sisters were impressed to see who it was, as the sponge was holding up a spatula, ready to attack.

However, he splatted to the ground, next to the sisters, picking himself up. "Don't worry citizens, the manager is here!" he said in pain. "Oh, missed it by that much!" he laughed.

"Spongebob, you've come to save us!" Luan said, as she wrapped her arms around the sponge, with the two twins wrapping themselves among his legs.

"Oh hi Luan!" Spongebob said.

"Wait, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was in the middle of celebrating an afterparty after saving Neptune's crown, but then this crab came and told me you guys were in trouble! In fact, this place gives me the willies!"

"Destroy the sponge!" the skeleton man said.

"I don't think so, bone brain!" Spongebob pulled out his spatula, which grew huge, and started slamming and scooping up the guards.

"Cool, where'd you get that?" Lana asked.

"It's Neptune's spatula! Or at least his backscratcher! The God, not the king, everyone always confuses the two. That could explain why they're fighting right now!"

And it was true, back at the BB, they were obliterating the city.

"I'm the real Neptune!" King Neptune the god said.

"No, I am, you impostor!" King Neptune said, as they both were wrestling with each other.

However, this stopped as the skeleton man kicked the spatula out of SB's hand. "I will have your soul, Sponge!" the skeleton man said, as SB screamed. "Wait a minute, I'm not afraid of you, when I've got friends by my side!"

The sky's lighting opened up another beam, in which Sandy gave a karate cry, kicking the skeleton to pieces again.

"Sandy!" Lana said.

Then, the sky formed another beam, with a screaming Patrick, who ended up crashing into a cotton candy cart. "Ooh, cobwebs!" Patrick sucked it all up like spaghetti.

However, more guards came in the way, but Dora quickly got up and swiped them with her tail.

"There's no time children! We have to leave here at once!" Dora said.

"But there are scary skeletons everywhere!" Lola said.

"Leave that to us!" Sandy said. "We'll clear them up faster than a jackrabbit!" Sandy headed for more skeletons.

"Go on, guys! We'll catch up with you!" Spongebob called out, as Patrick was busy eating cotton candy.

"I WANT TO FIGHT TOO!" Patrick punched a guard, as Dora took off in the air.

On the floor, Spongebob was knocking down guards left and right with his spatula, while Sandy was chopping her way through the skeletons. Patrick on the other hand, punched a giant cardboard cutout of an evil clown. "Aw, this one's fake!" said Patrick, as he punched another cutout. "This one too!" he then punched the passing ringmaster, knocking him out cold. "Whoops, sorry! Hey, nice suit you got there!"

A production manager came outside the curtain. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" Patrick responded, wearing the ringmaster's hat and red clothes.

"The crowd's waiting for you!" the manager pushed the ringmaster into the curtain, as Patrick screamed at all the ghost freaks in front of him. One was a dwarf, one had bulging eyeballs, one was a lady with a beard, one had six arms, one were conjoined twins with four heads, one had legs for arms and arms where the legs are at, and one had his mouth as eyes, with an eye for a mouth.

"Wait, I've seen movies, and there's only one option….um, sing?"

The bearded lady stepped offstage.

"Words can't hurt me…" she started singing, very offkey, which made the other freaks smile fade.

"Ringmaster…" a giant man with a Russian voice said. "You do know we didn't practice for any songs right?"

"Quiet man, this is beautiful!" Patrick said, peeking behind the curtain.

"Oh boy…" the giant said.

Meanwhile, back in the air, Lana and Luan was cheering on Dora, while Lola was screaming. However, one of the skeletons used a spell to make giant clown balloons in the sky sentient. They came to life with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, as they flew after Dora.

"Balloons!" Lola screamed, as she saw by the sides the balloon clowns chasing them.

"Say, why did the market and the balloon disappear?" With no hesitation, Dora used her tail to simply pop the two giant floats from behind, deflating them. "They deflated!" she laughed, as the dragon continued heading off.

Back on the ground, SB freed as many of the MC citizens as he could, as they ran for their lives. Sandy did among the same, even going into the lion's den and saving a citizen from getting eaten. The lion tried to attack, but the squirrel put the lion in a choker hold.

"You've been a bad kitty!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around it's neck, forcing him to spit out Albino Burrito.

"I'm free!" Albino Burrito said. "You evil-doers are about to face the wrath of…ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRITO…" he ended up charging at the skeleton guards.

Meanwhile, as White Pantera was cleaning up, he heard a roar outside. He peeked out of his tent to see what was going on. A dragon was flying over the city breathing fire at guards, SB was attacking the guards, and Albino Burrito was riding a ghost elephant.

However, more ghosts surrounded SB, knocking the spatula out of his hand.

"Ha! That wasn't my only weapon, because I'm…I'm…I'M….!" SB tried to do something. "Hey, where's that guitar?" the skeletons growled at him.

"This looks like a job for…" The guards put swords in his faces. "Turn into a hero, and we'll have your soul!"

"I'm done taking orders from you dead hooligans! Evil phantoms, you do not threaten…WHITE PANTERA!" he kicked the two skeletons in the face and rushed outside to help the Sponge by fighting the guards around him, getting Neptune's spatula in his hand.

"It's White Pantera!" Spongebob called out.

"My my, you're Manny's friend, the sponge!" WP responded, handing him the spatula.

"Let's send these freaks six feet under!" Spongebob said, as they both charged at the guards.

Meanwhile, Sandy broke free ghost horses inside a cage, and jumped on one of them, as they started acting crazy.

"Heel!" she screamed, as the horse went to normal, with another one following the same horse. She sped through the entire carnival, beating guards left and right, while more citizens of MC were running for their lives.

Suddenly, Dora and the sister's luck ran out when a ghost appeared on top of one of the nearby blimps in the air, launching a net on the dragon, trapping the few again. Now, the skeleton man smirked as he took out his sword to deliver the final blow. However, the horse Sandy was riding on rammed into the skeleton man, stepping on all his bones. The horses were now attached to a carriage, as Sandy got off, stole the skele's sword, and sliced the girls out of the net.

"Get on, gals!" he said.

"But what about Dora?" Luan asked.

"Go on without me, joker." She responded.

"No, you saved our lives!" Luan responded, as SB and White Pantera came cruising around the corner, with SB using the spatula to cut it open. Dora was now free in the air. "Thank you, joker child!"

"You go on, sponge!" White Pantera said. "I have a city to defend! But please, find my boy Manny!"

"We won't fail you, Pantera!" Spongebob responded, as he jumped into the carriage, and Sandy took off. Puma Loco then came flying in the air.

"Sorry I took so long son!" Puma Loco said. "This place is too mucho!"

"Come father! We must evacuate MC out of this festival of nightmares!"

As Sandy was on the horse, she suddenly realized something, and put the horses to a halt.

"Hold on, where's Patrick?" Sandy asked.

….

"You call us freaks, because we're different, so we sing this uplifting SONG!"

They all sang together, with Patrick in front. However, all of the freaks were trying to improvise the moves, making their own stupid dance moves, and 40% of the time crashed into each other. Not to mention how off-key they were during this big number.

"THIS UPLIFTING SONG!" the song was over, as despite how terrible the number was, the audience loved it, and Patrick took a bow. The horses then crashed into the stadium and grabbed Patrick.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss the afterparty!" Patrick said, as he was inside the carriage. "Oh hi Spongebob!"

Now Sandy was racing out of the complete chaos of Circus Gothika. Ghost animals were now rampaging the whole place thanks to Albino Burrito "liberating" all of them. "Be free, brothers!" he yelled. Elephants crushed many booths, monkeys swung at guards, bats flew all over the place, lions chased guards, it was perhaps the ultimate show.

The skeleton man had one shot of taking down the gang, as he stuck out his sword at the horse. "I WILL END YOU!" he screamed, but then Dora came and snatched him up by the mouth, dropping his sword. She quickly swallowed the skeleton. "THIS ISN'T OVER PEASANT, I….oh hi, Clarance!" he said inside the stomach.

"Greetings, Xavier." He responded in a deep british voice.

The horse turned invisible, and went through the gates, as it was now on the roads to what Miracle City looked like now, a world populated by clowns. It went pass every clown car which moved out of the way and crashed. But it got worse as an elephant stampede followed. One clown had to hide in his very small toy car, which got crushed by an elephant's foot. Luckily, he was alive, but seriously hurt inside it.

"What did that Freak do to this place?!" Lana screamed.

"He turned Miracle City in a joke!" Luan laughed. "But seriously, now that we're out of there! We have to find the others!"

"Wait, what about the others?" Spongebob asked. "Are they in trouble?"

"Some freaky babysitter and the clown who did this to Manny and Frida's home teamed up!" Lana said.

"And they got our family and friends!" Lola said.

Spongebob gasped. "Those monsters! They're about to meet the wrath of the manager! Sandy, hi ho seahorse!"

"I'm on it! HI-YA!" Sandy tapped the horses, as they sped up out of Miracle City, about to start a journey to save their friends, as Dora quickly waved to them. "Good luck, fellow children! Take that evil clown down!"

 **Yep, we get the escape part of the story, except this one isn't two parts long. Next time we return to Jimmy. Also, damn, I actually created OCs with Xavier and Jerry. Probably not gonna see them again though.**


	17. Chapter 10: Things Get Worse

Jimmy and the rest of the team was inside his lab, along with his dog Goddard. The boy was trying to get a signal with the others.

"Still no signal from any of them!" Jimmy said, getting frustrated by the signal.

"We've already told you, genius!" Lori said. "That witch destroyed all of our phone thingies!" Meanwhile, in the back, Lisa was looking over some of Jimmy's inventions.

"I'd say." Lisa said, checking out the Hypno Beam. Dani immediately picked it up from her hands with a sneaky smile on her face. "You know, for a genius at my level, you sure waste your brain energy on creating useless contraptions." In the back, Dani used the hypnobeam on Brad to turn him into a girl.

"I'm a pretty pretty princess who loves unicorns! Let me skip like the beautiful queen I am!" Brad said in a squeaky voice, as Dani and Tuck were chuckling hard at this. Even Melody got a laugh, despite feeling uneasy about her boyfriend being treated as a puppet.

"They're not useless, and you shouldn't be throwing stones either. Aren't you the sister who constantly experiments with your family's bathroom habits?"

"Indeed I do, but it's for a greater intent." Lisa responded.

"What exactly would excre…oh forget it, we're not having this nauseating conversation!" Jimmy responded. "And Dani and Tuck, stop playing with the Hypno Beam!"

As Brad was dressed in his underwear with a cape, Dani and Tuck groaned, as Dani blasted Brad.

"Ow! What the….Why am I dressed like this?!" Brad asked, as Lily laughed at this.

"You know, you still got a hunky body!" Melody said, which made Brad smile.

"Thanks, babe. Surely, I can be your hero baby!" Brad responded giving a heroic pose.

Cindy was disturbed by this. "Could you put some clothes on?" she said to herself. "Last thing I need to see is another dork in his underwear!" Her head was turned to Sheen.

"Why you looking at me?" Sheen said.

"Because those pictures of you in your Ultra Undies are still branded to my brain!" Cindy responded.

"Pictures?! What pictures?! I didn't approved of no pictures!" Sheen asked.

"The ones Butch leaked online on his website." Carl said.

"Oh! That explains why everybody called me "Under-Dork" all day." Sheen said. "I thought it was National Compliment Day!"

"That's tomorrow though." Carl said.

"Oh. MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!" Sheen shouted.

"I don't know what's sadder: Nerdtron losing our group, or the fact that Ultra Dork over here thinks he has a rep!" Cindy said.

"I'd consider it equal." Lisa said.

"There has to be a way to get in contact with our teammates!" Jimmy said.

"It's no use dude." Luna said with her arm on the boy's shoulder. "We're all that's left of the band."

Jimmy said, looking down in relief. "I'm not giving up just yet."

"Face it, Nerdbrain." Libby said. "You're the reason our friends got separated, and now you can't even fix it!"

"I can and I will, Libby!" Jimmy said. "This is one fatal mistake I won't accept."

"Uh, excuse me, Jim, I don't mean to interrupt your contemplation, but what's Fail safe?" Sheen asked, pointing to the screen. "Say, is that where you hide all your F's away from the world?"

"No, Sheen. Other than the fact that me getting an F is illogical, it's an emergency frequency I created." Jimmy clicked it revealing the code names:

SPONGE OUT OF WATER

ECTO DRAIN

WHERES THE MAGIC

TEENAGE DISABLER

PAKED UP

BELT REMOVAL

And ATOMIC NEUTRON

Ever since the Cluster mind-controlled Danny and Melody, I've been keeping the failsafe handy. Mind control could be a common defense for our enemies, so in case one of them turns us against each other, the failsafe will activate by my command."

"$20 the robot's gonna go first!" Sheen said, as Jenny gave Sheen a quick punch. "OW!"

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Jimmy said, looking at his computer. "If I could use the failsafe's GPS to track the team, then…" However, he was interrupted by an incoming message.

"Oh no, it's the evil ringmaster!" Carl said.

"Don't open it!" Dani said.

Jimmy ignored this and pressed the message. It wasn't Freakshow, but a picture of Sheen posing while wearing nothing but his Ultra Lord underwear, sent by Butch. Tuck screamed at this, and everyone in the room was disgusted.

"Oh, it's just Sheen in his underwear." Tuck happily said, then he went back to screaming.

Jimmy quickly closed the picture, contemplating what he just saw.

"Well that's trapped in my memory space now!" Jenny said.

"Like ew!" Leni said.

"What were you even thinking with those pictures, dude?!" Brad asked.

"I was just trying to audition for an underwear model!" Sheen said, as everyone was still disturbed. "Like any of you haven't dreamt of being a model before!"

"Please stop talking." Lori responded.

"Okay." Sheen calmly responded.

Then Jimmy got another message on his screen.

"I swear, if it's Sheen again, Butch is dead meat!" Cindy said. As it turns out, it wasn't Sheen. It was instead Freakshow VIA live, as it looked like he was sitting down on a throne. "Hello, children!" he said.

"It's Freakshow, dudes!" Luna said.

"Freakshow?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, it is I, your future ringmaster of your beaver-toothed friend's world!" Freakshow responded.

"What did you do with Timmy?!" Cindy asked.

"And our brother, you jerk!" Lori asked.

"Why, I've banished them from their own world. Who knows where the little lads landed? I hope somewhere awful!" he laughed, as he raised his Gauntlet arm. Jimmy immediately had his eyes on it.

"What is that on his arm?" Jimmy asked.

"That's the glove that gives him powers!" Dani pointed.

"So that's the reality warping gauntlet you were talking about!" Jenny said.

"A reality warping gauntlet?" Jimmy asked. "That sounds almost as advanced as Timmy's reality-bending holograms!"

"Would it kill you to just call them fairies?" Cindy asked.

"I see you're all astonished by my Reality Gauntlet!" Freakshow said. "I'd love to show you what this baby can do. In fact, come out of your little lair, and I'll show you!"

"Wait a minute, how do you know where we are, clown?" Jenny asked, sounding completely suspicious.

"Because, robot girl…" Freakshow snapped his fingers, and he turned from his 2D self to his 3D form from the world. "I've already arrived!" As he was floating in the air, in the back of him was Jimmy's house.

"Jimmy, that looks like your house!" Carl said.

"That's because that is my house! That must mean…"

"Jimbo, your mom wants us to re-organize the basement, I…" Hugh looked up in the air. "Hello, who are you?"

"Dad!" Jimmy called out.

"I don't mean to be rude, floating man, but could you float somewhere else?" Hugh asked. "You're blocking the glorious view of the sun!"

An annoyed Freakshow used his gauntlet to blast the ground, as giant plant creatures with mouths appeared. "CRABGRASS!" he screamed, as his arms and legs were being held by the creatures.

"Hang on, Dad!" Jimmy said, as he programmed the exit pipe from the roof, sucking him up, along with Goddard.

"Jimmy!" Jenny called out.

Jimmy jumped out of the lab with his laser sword, chopping up the plant creatures one by one. As the dead stems fell to the floor, one of them, despiting having a cut stem, roared. Goddard quickly used spray to kill it's remaining life.

"I got your attention, large haired boy!" Freakshow said.

"Large mistake, Freakshow!" Jimmy said.

"Indeed, that was a big mistake….um…"

"Freakshow."

"Freakshow? His parents named him that?"

"It's a stage name, fool!" Freakshow responded.

"Whatever, you not only try to threaten my life, but you ruined my lawn! My perfect evenly-trimmed yard with crabgrass!" Hugh said.

"And what do you suppose you'll do about it?" FS asked. "You dare challenge someone with greater power?"

"Greater power?" Jimmy laughed. "You're just bending reality. Nothing I haven't seen before."

"What's this? You're not afraid? I could turn all your friends and family into ashes little boy!" Freakshow said. "But that wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it? Instead, why don't I try something more fun? Something that will catch your attention! How about, having your entire world SUFFER!"

Freakshow turned the light sky into night, and as he flew higher in the air, seeing a view of all of Retroville.

"Jimmy!" Cindy called out in worry, as the others ran out, while the two robots and Dani flew out.

"Where did that clown go?!" Jenny angrily asked, ready to turn on her jets.

"Jenny, don't! He'll destroy you!" Dani responded.

"I have to get that Gauntlet!" Jimmy said.

He raised his hand, as soon a giant wave came over the city. Every citizen in Retroville, from Sam, to Corky, to Captain Betty saw the giant wave, as they tried to run from it.

"What is he doing?!" Carl called out.

Soon, all of Retroville was turning into a carnival. Giant roller coasters were unleashed with citizens on them, drop towers strapped with citizens on them, and many other deadly and lethal rides to them. Even in Jimmy's neighborhood, all of the houses were turned into tents.

"Isn't this fun?!" Freakshow gave a laugh.

"I don't believe it!" Hugh said.

"Hugh, there's something wrong with the house!" Judy Neutron said, running outside.

"Sugar Booger, you won't believe what just happened….This man turned our entire city into a lovely carnival!" Freakshow's eyes widened at this. "WHAA?!"

"I'm still disappointed with the crab grass, but why, I knew not to judge a book by it's cover. You used that golden hand of yours to unleash good upon the world!" Hugh said, as Jimmy facepalmed at this.

"Mr. Neutron, he's threatening our world!" Cindy said.

"Threatening? We have what looks like a nice and more clean theme park than that nightmare-fueled Retroland! Though the night sky doesn't fit…or that evil looking tree…or that scary clown monst-you're right, he is threatening our home."

"Aw, I appreciate the feedback, and your reward: FREE ADMISSION!"

FS used the gauntlet to trap Hugh on the drop tower ride, which was still in mid-air.

"Dad!" Jimmy said.

"Excuse me, giant hobo clown." Sheen said. "What is the price for admission?"

"Hmmm...how's about...$45?!"

"$45?! The price of Retroland was $20!" Sheen said. "What a rip! But wait, how much is it for turkey legs?"

"Let me think...THERE ARE NONE!" Freakshow said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sheen shrieked.

"You bring my husband back this instant!" Judy said.

"How about a better option? Why don't you join…OW!" Judy then hit FS with a broom. "I should've seen that coming." Without hesitating, he transported Judy to the drop tower. Soon, the masked man operating the ride turned a lever, sending the two along with others screaming up in the air, with clouds covering the rest of the ride.

"Mom!" Jimmy said.

"Afraid yet, genius?" he asked, as Jimmy gave a death glare at Freakshow. "That was your last mistake." Along with Jimmy, Goddard gave a wicked growl at the clown.

"Jenny, you have to do something!" Cindy said. "Neutron's outmatched!"

In Jenny's mind, she wanted to beat the living crud out of FS, but she knew that with the snap of the entertainer's fingers, she'd be disintegrated, and who knows what he'd do to her friends. Even Dani and Melody were afraid to make their move on the clown. However, Jenny only had one resort. The recaller was still programmed inside her body, so her in mind, she started to set it up.

"Hold on guys, we're getting out of here!" Jenny said.

"Out of here? What about Retroville?!" Libby asked.

"What about Judy?!" Carl asked. "…and Jimmy's dad too!" Carl rolled his eyes.

Jimmy was still staring at the clown figure, who was smiling down at him.

"You don't scare me, little child."

"And you don't scare me, you reality bending fraud! Because unlike you, I bend reality on a weekly basis! And I don't need something as ludicrous as magic to accomplish that!"

Jenny was still setting up the recaller, as she was now choosing the destination.

"Still not afraid yet, I see? Fatal move, child." Freakshow said, raising the gauntlet to the small boy's face. While Goddard was cowering in fear, Jimmy was trying his best not to be afraid of the blast, as FS gave a manical laugh. At that very second, Jenny stretched her arms to grab Jimmy and Goddard, as at the last second, all of them teleported out of the city. FS stopped the blast, and opened his own orb.

"They've been driven out!" FS said, looking at Vicky in an orb.

"Excellent, Freakshed!" Vicky responded. "Now to send in the big guns!"

….

Jimmy, Jenny and the group were back in Tremorton, as Carl and Tuck let out a big scream.

"WE'RE DEAD!" they both screamed.

"MEN, CALM YOURSELVES!" Sheen screamed. "Jimmy was the only one who died, and look there he is!" Sheen then realized something. "WE ARE DEAD!'

"No, you idiot, I just transported us back to Tremorton." Jenny said.

"We have to go back!" Jimmy said. "I won't let Retroville be taken, especially from some magic lunatic!"

"Jimmy, there's nothing we can do right now!" Jenny said.

"But our parents are still there!" Libby said.

"We'll find a way to save your city, but until then, we have to stop Freakshow, and that Vicky he's working with!"

"When I'm through with that pseudo-science spewing scumbag, he's going to be crying for his mother!" Jimmy said.

"Wow, I've never seen you so angry and determined before." Cindy said. "You're adorable when you're like this!"

"You think so?" Jimmy happily said, but then he snapped out of it. "Forget about cheering me up, Cindy. We have bigger issues at hand! And if that crab was right, Freakshow was just the tip of the iceberg!"

"I'm afraid of what that awful babysitter will do!" Melody said, as Brad wrapped his arm around her.

"What could be worse than a giant circus freak who can bend reality?" Jenny said. "I mean, what could Vicky pull off that Freakshow can't?"

Everyone started running inside their buildings in the town.

"Another bad guy?!" Jenny asked. "They just keep on coming, and I keep on winning!"

SLAAMMM! A giant foot that resembled a treadmill stomped on the ground, casting a giant shadow and sending all of the group flying back, except Jenny who stood on the ground unharmed. As every window broke,, her pupils were now incredibly small, as she was afraid to turn around. In her mind, she was in denial. No, no, no, no. It can't be. It just can't. There is no way. This is impossible. She still had the same shocked face on her, as she was frozen solid. All of the other friends looked up in terror, as Melody was shaking in fear, and Jimmy was absolutely astonished by the thing. Jenny, at an incredibly slow rate, turned her head 180 degrees, as she moved her eyes up. It was a gigantic mechanical creature that resembled a skyscraper. It had two legs and two arms, with a giant head with red eyes and a mouth that showed it's metal teeth.

"NO!" Jenny called out, falling to the ground.

"Jenny, what is this?!" Jimmy asked.

"THE THREATS HAVE BEEN FOUND, MASTER." the robot said in his booming voice.

"It's Armagedroid!" Brad screamed.

"Armagedroid? That't the coolest name for a robot ever!" Sheen shouted.

"SHUT UP SHEEN!" everyone screamed.

"No, this is impossible! You're supposed to be destroyed!" Jenny shrieked. "Who's responsible for this?! Was it Killgore again?!"

However, stepping on his shoulder was Vicky, in a dark violet cloak. "Hello, Twerps!" Vicky said.

"It's Vicky!" the sisters shrieked.

"You!" Jimmy shouted. "You rebuilt him?!"

"Actually, it was that Freakshed who did it!" Vicky said. "All for your little mechanical freak!"

A paper flew in Jenny's eyes, as she picked it up. It was the same paper Freakshow had in his hand earlier, only the giant robot wasn't in it. "You don't know what you've unleashed, Vicky!" Jenny shouted. "That thing will destroy you!"

"Actually, you're wrong! It will DESTROY YOU!" At that moment Armagedroid stuck out his fist, as it was about to crush the entire band of kids. Jenny grabbed it before it can strike the kids, holding it up as the others ran. "This is wrong! All of this is wrong!" Jenny was then crushed.

"Jenny!" Melody called out, as Jenny quickly brushed herself off.

"He's not supposed to hurt civilians, at least not unarmed ones! He's supposed to annihilate weapons!" Jenny shrieked.

"Not when he's under new management!" Vicky laughed again. Jenny was now furious, as she screamed, and launched herself at Vicky. However, Armagedroid quickly caught her head.

"YOU ATTEMPTED TO FIGHT THE MASTER, YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" his booming voice said, as tentacles stuck out of his chest, grabbing Jenny's arms.

Melody decided to stop being scared, and flew to Armagedroid to saw off the tentacles, snatching Jenny away from him. However, the tentacles grew back onto his chest. Dani flew to Melody. "Melody, I've got a plan!" Dani told Melody.

"Retractable tentacles?!" Jimmy said. "This must be the most advanced combat unit I've ever witnessed!"

"No thanks to my mom!"

"EEEEE!" Lisa cried in the back. "Sorry, couldn't resist the urge."

"I'm getting us out of here again!" Jenny said, programming the recaller again.

"I MUST SERVE MY PURPOSE: TO DESTROY THE ENEMIES OF THE MASTER!" Armagedroid took one last swing at the gang, but Jenny quickly lifted it up, and struggled to hold it up. "Jimmy, fire up the recaller now!"

"I'm on it!" Jimmy responded, setting the one programmed in Goddard up. "But where can we go?"

"Our house!" Luna said. "In the middle of Royal Woods!"

"Surrender now, twerps, or else you're about to become juice!" Vicky responded.

"We will never surrender!" Jimmy responded.

"Fine, Armagedroid, squish them!" Vicky said, as Armagedroid stuck out his other crushing arm. However, Melody quickly caught it, struggling to keep it up.

"Almost done!" Jimmy said. But at that speed, Armagedroid caught everyone with it's tentacles separately, and yes, even Lily too, who only had her pacifier to keep her sane. "NOW!" Soon, all of the kids and robots, despite being separate from each other, teleported out of the area.

"DRAT!" Vicky screamed. "They got away!" However, something weird happened. Vicky's arm stretched out, turning into a screen. On the screen was another Vicky.

"The boy saved everyone, master!" the Vicky outside said.

"I hate that fudged-haired twerp!" Vicky said on the telescreen. "Also, what's the deal with the robot trying to kill them? I made it clear I want them alive!" Vicky responded.

"Those twerps overpower us! Soon, they'll find a way to destroy Armagedroid, and then onto you!" the Vicky outside responded.

"Oh, they won't get to me!" Vicky said. "But find them, me! And when I said I want them alive, I want them alive!" Vicky responded, as she turned off the telescreen.

"I don't care what the master says!" the other Vicky said. "I'm taking their lives! Armagedroid, locate them!"

"NOW SETTING NEW DESTINATION." Armagedroid shouted.

"Do you have to yell?!" Vicky responded, as the Armagedroid rolled away on the street.

…

Back at her basement, the real Vicky turned to Timmy's fairies, trapped inside an orb.

"Can you believe that shapeshifter?" Vicky asked them. "I gave the brat life, and now it's acting defiant! What is it with teenagers and not following orders?!"

The fairies had no response. "Are you trying to make small talk with us?" Wanda asked. "After you separated us from our Godchild?"

"Oh forget it! You pixies won't listen either!" Vicky responded.

"Why should we listen to you? You are a monster!" Wanda responded.

"Why, thank you, fat pink haired pixie!" Vicky responded. "And I know that wasn't a compliment!"

"Hey, no one calls my wife fat but me!" Cosmo said. "But you can insult her hair if you'd like!"

"Thanks for the support." Wanda responded sarcastically, as she turned to Vicky. "I have never seen such a coniving, little witch like you in all of my thousand years of life!" Wanda responded. "And one of my godchildren started World War II!"

Vicky's smile immediately faded. "Wow, you actually had a child who did that? That's…actually sadistic, and I mean, not even funny sadistic. That's just a whole level of evil, that even I would never do!"

"Of course, now you have limits!" Wanda responded. "You think tormenting innocent kids, including our own godchild, who we've protected from you for years, isn't evil enough?"

"Why of course it is, for me!" Vicky responded. "This has been one of my many fantasies for years, besides dancing with Britney Britney on stage!"

"But what's it all going to cost afterwards?!" Wanda asked. "You have no friends, your family is terrified of you, and you got rid of your only sister! Is tormenting kids really worth wasting your life over?!"

"You know what, you're right." Vicky said. "I've got no one to back me up for this. Even the enemies I work with are just servants to me. Maybe if I stop now, there would be hope for a better…BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'm not falling for those mind tricks. This has always been my dream, and I'm sticking with it!"

"But what for?" Wanda asked.

"For fun!" Vicky responded. "Nothing has ever got me happy more than making others not happy!"

"But there are other things that could make you happy, like puzzles or ice cream, or listening to Josh Groban! YOU RAISE ME UP, SO I…"

"Shut up, Green-haired idiot!" Vicky shouted. "Though he has the voice of an angel!"

 **Next time, we return to TUFF, then it's the Turtles again.**


	18. Chapter 11: Agents Of TUFF

The team, besides the three walking teenagers, stepped out of the flying spy car, as they parked in front of TUFF HQ.

"Cool, I'm finally going to see what the base of secret agent animals look like!" Chloe said, as she ran in. She gasped as she saw the whole area. Just one room with a bunch of agents in little offices on computers.

"Wow, this, this, THIS...this is…pretty underwhelming." Chloe said, unimpressed.

"We were kinda expecting a bit more for an animal agency." Danny said.

"Where are the eye scanners, or the secret elevators? Do you guys even have a simulation room?" Timmy asked.

"Actually, we had all those things, but we had to cut funds! I kept telling the Chief gambling night needs to be gotten rid of!" Kitty said.

"What kind of crime-fighting organization has a gambling night?" Danny asked.

"Agents need breaks too, you know!" Kitty responded, as she saw a man taking her computer from her office. "Hey, what are you doing with my computer?!" Kitty said, as she spooked the guy.

"Sorry lady, we have to take this to pay off the debt from the casino." the man took the computer away.

"Wait! You can't take that! My diary, vacation photos and cookie recipes are on that!" Kitty said, as the person walked away.

While this was happening, Dudley was getting a bone out of the vending machine. Before he can bite it, one of the agents took it from him.

"Sorry Dudley. We have to sell this to pay off the debts, and we have to leave it in mint condition!" the dog walked off with the machine on a cart, as Dudley started to tear up. "WHY IS MONEY SO EVIL?!" he screamed.

"I'm pretty sure even the Dorks In White have a cooler HQ than this place." Danny said, as his friends walked through the TUFF door. The three looked like they were in the middle of a tornado.

"Whoa, where were you guys?" Timmy asked.

"Oh I don't know, we were on foot since you guys left us!" Sam said.

"Whoops, sorry guys." Kitty said. "I guess we didn't see you."

"Story of our lives." Tucker said.

However, walking out of an office was the Chief.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell, you've become a part of a bigger universe! You just don't know it yet!" The Chief said with a very low voice, as he was coming out of the shadows (the lighting in his room had to be cut from the funds), with an eye patch on.

"A bigger universe?" Dudley said. "What do you mean, chief?!"

"Oh nothing, I was just doing my epic agent voice!" the Chief said, as he cleared his throat. "You've made me very desperate! This means war!"

"Chief, why are you wearing an eyepatch?" Kitty asked. "Are you playing pirate again?"

"No, I'm not playing pirate, Agent Katswell!" Chief responded, breaking the epic character voice. At that moment, a bunny with a pirate hat and an earring popped out.

"Chief, we hid the booty somewhere that…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YIKES!" the bunny ran out.

"Aw, you're playing pirate without me?!" Dudley said. "But I'M THE MVPP!"

"MVPP?" Timmy asked.

"Most Valuable Pirate Player, of course!" Dudley responded, then pointed to his nose. "Thanks to my secret weapon, nobody NOSE it but me!"

"Please, don't start with the puns." Danny responded.

"That's not important right now, Agent Puppy!"

"He's right, Dudley, there's a greater matter at hand, like why he keeps excluding me in his PIRATE GAMES!" Kitty responded. "I've trained for five years in pirate school!" She held up a photo of her as a child fighting a pirate.

"There's actually a pirate school here?!" Tucker asked.

"Forget about all of that! Keswick has gotten Intel that these humans have been dropped from a wormhole to another universe!" Chief said.

"And that's why we brought them here, Chief!" Kitty said. "We need to return them to their own world!"

"Say, I've always wondered what the human universe is like!" The Chief started to jump happily. "Are humans and roaches best friends with each other?"

"Actually dude, the truth is.." Chloe covered Sam's mouth.

"Yes they do! Roaches are a part of the beautiful nature of the world!" Chloe said.

"Oh thank heavens!" The chief said. "For a second, I was worried you humans would see us as scary gross things that you'd kill on the spot if you see one! At least you guys aren't liars!"

Chloe gritted her teeth. "Of course." She twitched her eye.

"Listen Chief, an evil clown and a babysitter are going to take over their world!" Dudley said, as he started laughing. "Wow, that sounded silly!"

"It's not silly Dudley!" Timmy said.

"You're right! It isn't! We must stop the clown and sitter from taking their universe!" Dudley died laughing again.

"Dudley, it's not funny!" Kitty said. "Timmy and his friends really need us to fight his babysitter and clown.." Even Kitty started laughing too.

"Of course, they always laugh." Timmy said, as immediately, the thought of people not believing him crossed back into his mind. He started walking off.

"The worse part is, who knows what she'll do now that Vicky's teamed up with my enemy!" Danny asked, but then he noticed Timmy walking off.

"Timmy, where are you going? Timmy?!" Chloe walked after Timmy.

Danny and the friends gave the laughing agents a dirty look, who stopped laughing.

"Did we do something bad?" Dudley said. "PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THE PUNISHMENT COLLAR!"

"Looks like I have to play therapist again." Danny said, running after Timmy.

"So, where is this genius guy at?" Tucker asked. At that moment, Keswick's lab exploded, as he walked through the falling door. "Never try-ah-ah to mix chemicals while constructing a robot and cooking bacon." Soon, the same moving man took the door on the grouNd. "Sorry, we'll need this too."

"How does a door pay our debts?!" Chief snapped at the moving man.

"Those jerks. They took ah-all my best inventions!" Keswick said. "The only thing with no use is this mouth remover/applier!" Jazz's eyes widened at the gun with lips at the end of it.

"But what use would I have with AH phoney baloney junk?" Keswick said, as Jazz was trying to mutter something.

"I mean, I could use it to defend my snacks in the FAH-Fridge, but I'm already guarding them with nanobots!" Jazz tried to signal Keswick, which resulted in her desparately waving her arms. "I could use it to AH play jokes, but that's actually more CRU-cruuel than funny, and not even in a cruel humor type way!" Keswick then had his attention on a begging Jazz. "Can you tell your friend to stop making so much NUH-Noise? I'm trying to mope like a teenager here!" Jazz hit her head, and took the gun out of Keswick's hand. "Well, that's rude!" he said. She fired the gun on her mouth, as she grew back her mouth, letting out a gigantic breath. "I can breathe again!" Jazz said.

"Please, before you start blabbering, Danny's having a deep conversation with Timmy. Try to butt in." Sam said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Thanks for the suggestions, teammate!" Jazz ran off.

"It was fun while it lasted." Sam told herself.

Meanwhile, in the back, Danny caught up with a very frustrated Timmy.

"Alright Timmy, what is this about?" Danny asked.

"Just leave me alone." Timmy responded, turning his back away.

"Are you still on the whole me not believing you thing? I already told you, I believe you about your sitter, Turner! Can you just move on from it already?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Timmy responded. "I've spent my entire life with that sitter, with parents who never believed me about anything she's done to me, and now I can't even trust my own friends to take my word!"

"Timmy, I already told you I was sorry. Me, and Nerdtron should've believed you right from the getco about her." Danny said.

"You heard him, Timmy. Now you should just accept his apology, because we have bigger issues at hand!" Chloe told Timmy, who just brushed it off.

"I never got to ask you this Timmy but, what did this babysitter do to you?" Danny asked.

"A lot of things!" Timmy responded, as he flashed back to so many memories with Vicky. Forcing him to clean what could be the toilet from the underworld, putting him on a table underneath a swinging axe, dangling him from a pit of sharks, and hogging up the toilet, while using up all of the toilet paper.

"And I thought Jazz and her Algebra problems were bad. And your parents didn't believe you about any of this?!" Danny asked.

"Danny, in case you haven't realized, my parents are complete idiots!" Timmy said. "In fact, every parent in that town is a blind moron!"

"Huh, even my dad wouldn't be that stupid, and he believes me every single time I'd say there's a ghost nearby, which explains why we've been banned from the library, town hall, and 24 stores at the mall."

"Though there was one good outcome from Vicky: she's the main reason he has fairies." Chloe said.

"Now, she's the reason I don't have them." Timmy said.

"Man, I knew you didn't the best life, but I never knew how bad it really was." Danny said.

"Exactly, and look at you. While I got is Chloe, you've got two awesome ghost-hunting parents, and right now, you have your best friends, and your crazy sister."

"That's an understatement." Danny annoyingly responded.

"You know, I'm sure you didn't have to go through any of my problems with Freakshow."

"He didn't torture me my entire life, but last time I saw him, he almost killed my friends, my family and my friends' families." Danny said. "And I bet he still has our parents!"

Jazz immediately came running into the room. "I'm here! Danny, you need to realize…"

"It's fine. I think they're patching thing up already!" Chloe said.

"You know what, you're right, and Vicky's got my godparents. What am I over here moping like a girl for? No offense, guys. I can't let her take Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from me! I have a sitter to stop!" Timmy said.

"No, I was supposed to comfort you guys!" Jazz said, as Danny walked by her.

"You know, you weren't really a bad babysitter after all, despite making me do math problems." Danny said, comforting Jazz as he walked by, who smiled at this response, but frowned. "But I thought you liked doing Algebra!" she ran off as the two followed.

Meanwhile, the other four were being taken to where the universal teleporter was.

"Astounding! I've never been in contact with humans before." Keswick said. "It's always been one of my two aborted long dreams."

"What was the other one?" Kitty asked.

"UH-UH-UH, nothing!" Keswick bluffed.

"To become a country singer!" The Chief whispered in Kitty's ear, as they both chuckled.

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!" Keswick shouted. "I mean, proceeding, I can easi-uh-ly teleport you humans home! However, we do have a slight dilemma with transporting you ah-all back to your homes." Keswick said.

"Oh no, they took the teleporter too?!" Dudley said.

"No, the teleporter is still here." Keswick said. "The problem is they ah-ah took the battery." The teleporter had an empty battery slot that resembled the back of a toy.

"What would they want with a battery?!" Dudley asked. "Is the guy running this just some dork who likes collecting junk?! Who does that?!" Dudley then found something on the ground. "Hey, a penny! This will go good in my collection of useless junk!" Dudley said.

"Well that's good news!" Sam sarcastically said. "Now how are we going to get back home?"

"No need to fear, Techno Foley is here!" Tucker said. "I got just what you need!" He pulled out his PDA.

"Is that AH-AH A PDA?" Keswick asked.

"Yes it is." Tucker happily responded, as the entire TUFF crew burst into laughter.

"And I thought I was a dork!" Keswick laughed as he snorted, as Tucker was now mad. He walked to the main control panel to the computer as everyone was laughing, plugged the PDA into the panel, and started typing into the computer. After many seconds…

"Teleporter Initiated!" this killed the laughter, as Keswick's jaw dropped to the ground, crushing the Chief underneath it.

"That's what happens when you underestimate technology, puppy!" Tucker responded to Keswick.

At that moment, Danny, Timmy and the two girls walked into the room.

"Sweet, we're just in time!" Timmy said.

"Wow, that was pretty quick." Danny said. "I thought something would postpone us!"

"Or maybe something will, like perhaps...THE CHAMELEON!" Dudley karate chopped a plant. "I swear that was him! No wait, HERE HE IS!"

"No, not the coffee machine!" the Chief said, as Dudley chopped the machine. "YEEOOOOWCHH! THAT WASN'T HIM EITHER!"

"Geez!" a voice said. As it turns out, The Chameleon was disguised as a fruit stand nearby. "I was the fruit stand the entire time! Uh oh!"

"Weird, we just noticed that!" Kitty said. "But, let's get down to business!" Kitty cracked her knuckles, ready to fight the Chameleon.

"NO WAIT, THERE HE IS!" Dudley zoomed past the Chameleon and chopped another fruit stand next to him.

"MY STAND!" the vendor said, as he cried off.

"When did we get a fruit stand in here?!" Chief asked.

"You know what, I'm just gonna get my butt out of here." the Chameleon walked off. "See you fools in the next installment."

"Tucker, set that thing to Amity Park." Danny said.

"Already set, Danny." Tucker said. "We do need to equip ourselves anyways."

"That, and we need to save our parents!" Danny said, as the six kids were now in front of the portal.

"Let's stop Vicky!" Timmy said, as all of them ran into the portal.

"Wait, I want to go too!" Dudley asked. "I want to explore the universe of hairless monkeys!"

"Dudley, have you forgotten?" Kitty asked. "If we leave this universe, we'll destroy it!"

"You actually believe that myth?" Keswick said.

"We spent an entire episode stopping Birdbrain because of that so-called myth!" Kitty responded.

"Eh, I think you'll be fine!" Keswick responded.

"You heard him! We'll be fine!" Dudley said, grabbing a screaming Kitty as they jumped into the portal.

"Such lazy writing." Kitty said to herself.

"We uh-uh need to keep in good contact with our ah-agents." Keswick said. "I'm picking up very dangerous readings from their universe, as if something as nonsensical as ghosts are causing them! Then again, it could be dumber, like aliens from another dimension who just happen to look like ghosts! But wha-whatever, it sounds very risky out there."

"So, now that we wait for our best agents, what should we do know?" the Chief asked.

"Are you ah-ah thinking what I-I'm thinking?" Keswick asked.

"GAMBLING NIGHT!" Both Keswick and the Chief cheered, as soon, they headed to the casino to partake in the many activities, as they partied with ladies, made money rolling dice and having a good time while singing their own tune: _"OH YES IT'S GAMBLING NIGHT, AND WE'RE FEELING RIGHT, OH YES IT'S GAMBLING NIGHT, OH WHAT A NIGHT!"_

Eventually, the whole TUFF base was confiscated VIA helicopter with a hook.

"We should have listened to Katswell." The Chief said.

"I know, and it's not even night yet. It's only been 10 minutes!" Keswick said.

 **BTW, Snaptrap will return in the future, but not in this story. Next up, it's Jimmy again. Also, yes, I'm pretty sure the Universe law in Petropolis has been retconned from the story.**


	19. Chapter 12: BaseOff

**Yeah, looking at this story now, this isn't the Infinity War style story I'd imagine it to be. However, unlike SK (and the reboot is still happening), I will finish this story, since this is one of the essential stories of my little fanmade series. But man, this one is just different from the rest of the series. Yet, I can say, Rejects and the next story will go back to the road trip adventure style from the games.**

Jimmy and the gang were teleported to Royal Woods, in the very front of the Loud House. Immediately, Melody fell to the ground, feeling completely weak from trying to hold up Armagedroid's crusher. As Brad came running to her aid, everyone was still freaking out about what just happened.

"Is it too late to bail out yet?" Tuck asked.

"Please, I just want to go home!" Carl responded as Jenny was shaking him.

"There is no home, Carl!" Libby told Carl. "That clown turned it into one of his scary theme parks!"

"And worse, there are NO TURKEY LEGS!" Sheen cried out.

"We're not out of Vicky and Armagedroid's clutches yet." Jimmy said. "But by me getting us away from the two, I was able to buy us time!"

Lisa turned around to see the Loud House. "We can't stay here for long. The sitter has the approximate location of our house, and she could arrive any second from now. Also, how on Earth was your teleporting device to pull off the feat of grabbing us all?!"

"I've been making upgrades to my recaller." Jimmy said. "Also, NOW, do you believe my gadgets are junk?"

"Eh, one is a minority out of the rest." Lisa responded, as Jimmy looked annoyed again.

"You know, we should hang out sometime." Cindy smirked.

"I cannot believe that sitter resurrected Armagedroid!" Jenny said.

"I thought she said Freakshow did…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jenny said, interrupting Carl. "That sitter doesn't know what she's unleashed! I might've been able to hold him off that time, but I can't promise anything for the next."

"Could we just get out of here?!" Lori asked. "That robot is going to literally destroy our home if he finds us here!"

BOOM! The top of the house exploded, which also caused every window in the house to break. However, the main source of the smoke was from Lisa's room.

"Hmmm, must've left a chemical unattended." All the sisters turned to Lisa. "What?! As if our house exploding doesn't reoccur every other week!"

"Forget the house, we need to think of other options for shelter! Somewhere those villains haven't reached yet." Jimmy said.

"She's already hit Tremorton, Miracle City has become a circus, she's already in Dimmsdale, and since Lisa says she's got all of our addresses down, Amity Park and the Bikini Bottom aren't safe, so what other options do we have?" Jenny asked. Jimmy immediately thought of a place, but it wasn't at all a happy thought, as he sighed at this.

"What are you sighing for?" Jenny asked.

"We only have one option." Jimmy said.

"One option? What would it…" Jenny immediately caught on to the thought. "No. No way! There is no way we're going to him!"

"What other places are left, Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

"Anything but him!"

"I'm just as upset about this choice as you are!"

"There is no way you're making me go near him!"

…..

Jenny knocked on the door to the house. Opening it was GIR, who was not in his doggy disguise, sipping a soda. Jimmy and Jenny were completely upset at this choice. "GIR, I'm going to regret saying these words: but we need Zim's base."

GIR stopped sipping his soda. "Can I give you a coupon?"

However, the roboparents appeared in front of the cyborg.

"We're sorry, our son can't come to the phone right now!" the Robomom said.

"He's been grounded, for about 1000 years, for blowing up the neighbor's dog!" the Robodad said. Even Lily nodded her head at this.

"Please don't tell me people in this city actually buy those two as actual functioning human beings." Cindy said.

"1000 years? He'll be really old then!" Leni said, as Lisa facepalmed at this. "Wait, I thought you said he wasn't here!"

"I don't have time for this!" Jenny started walking into the main door, as she shoved the two roboparents out of the way, yanking their bolts off the ground. "Where is the little pest?" Jenny asked completely annoyed.

"Um, didn't those guys say he wasn't here?" Leni said, unaware that the two are laying paralyzed on the ground, with static on their butts.

"No, they said Zim was grounded!" Sheen said. "Which doesn't make sense! How can he be grounded if he's not here?! It's like if a cop throws you in the slammer, but you don't get a…"

"PLEASE!" Lisa said, covering Sheen's mouth. "Stop talking."

"Again, we should really hang out sometime." Cindy told Lisa.

"Zim, wherever you are," Jimmy spoke up. "We need your base!"

However, a screen popped up in the living room.

"Get out of my base, Neutron." Zim said.

"Look, we don't want to be here, but we have no other choice." Jimmy said. "We're on the run from villains, and your base is our safehouse off the radar."

"You fools have about ten seconds before I unleash an ALMIGHTY EVIL on all of your souls!" Zim said.

"We don't have time for this." Jimmy said. "GIR, take us to where Zim is."

"No GIR! Get them out of here!" Zim said.

"You have trespassed onto my master's base! Must destroy threats!" GIR said.

"Just take us to where Zim is!" Jenny said, completely annoyed again. GIR snapped out of it again. "Okay, pretty lady!" GIR responded, as Jimmy and Jenny were led by him to the nearby lamp table.

"GIR, you idiot!" Zim cried on the screen. "You fools better not try to find me, or I swear, Zim will have his VENGEANCE! I'll do an action on you two so ruthless and callous, that will forever rot in your heads for the rest of your miserable lives!" GIR, Jimmy and Jenny were headed down an elevator, as Jimmy and Jenny had no reaction to what Zim was saying. "I won't tell you what it is, because the mystery will eat you from the inside! I could inject pig DNA into both of you, and overtime, both of you will suffer a slow and horrible transformation into a dirty, greasy hog!" Again, Jimmy and Jenny were still standing on the elevator not reacting, while GIR was snuggling with Jenny's leg again. "Or, I could dump you all in 5-year old bacon grease, so that all the kids at school will forever smell your fowl stenches and mock you, with them saying "Go fry yourself, bacon loon!" and you'll spend all of the remainder of your lives with that evil stench, without any friends or companions by your side, while everybody will be saying "Hey, isn't that the bacon loon from school? Get me away from him!"" Now, Jimmy and Jenny were down to where the main base was.

"No, you can't come down here!" Zim kept saying. "I've upped my security to my base…" As Zim was saying this, the two were immediately walking to Zim, who was busy looking at his screen to where the two were originally at. "..so if you step a foot into my base, you'll all be disintegrated into ashes! I WARN YOU! I WARN YOU I SAY!" Jenny then slightly tapped a finger on Zim's shoulder. "What?!" he said, as he noticed the two. "Oh poo." Zim responded, as Jenny punched him in the face, sending him flying back.

"That wasn't necessary." Jimmy told Jenny.

"I know, but he still had it coming." Jenny responded. However, they both turned their heads, as Zim was off the floor. "Where did he go now?" Jenny asked, as Zim was now crawling on the side of one of the many metal tubes in his base, over the two. He was carrying a weapon in his hand that was an Injector filled with meat. He let go of the pipe, and dived into Jenny screaming. However, she quickly caught the alien by the neck, as Jenny grabbed his weapon and crushed it.

"You should really learn to not scream before attacking." Jenny said. "It's basic common knowledge for combat."

Zim got up with his PAK, ready to attack the two. "Oh, I would've perished you into meat with that! Just for that, you two aren't going to be leaving anytime soon from my base!" he said struggling to talk, then he used the PAK legs to push Jenny out of the way.

"You really want to do this, Irken?!" Jenny responded, as her hands turned to a saw and a hammer.

"That's enough, Jenny. Zim, the Earth is in trouble again." Jimmy said. "Three villains have formed an alliance, and are trying to enslave the planet."

"Enslave the PLANET?!" Zim asked, as he put his PAK legs away. "What is it with these deluded animals constantly attempting to steal my mission?!"

"And once again, you still continue to believe the delusion that your stupid "Tallest" sent you to invade Earth!" Jenny said.

"Think again, machine! It is you who continues to believe in a delusion." Zim said.

"Look, I don't care about you being deluded Zim." Jimmy said. "My only concern is weakening those villains."

"You think I'll accept your offer, right after you broke into my base, strike me with your metal arms, insult my Tallest, and…" Zim stopped talking, as another person entered the base through an elevator.

"Oh my superior power." Lisa said, looking at the base from up above. "These appear to be the most advanced machinery I've ever viewed!"

"What? The girl from the Loud blood? How did you get in here?" Zim asked.

"From the entrance that's too visible to be classified as a secret." Lisa responded, as she was checking out the many computers in the same base. Zim slowly turned his head to the screen next to him, which showed the open entrance with the lamp table, and the other kids scattered in the living room, with Sheen on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show with GIR.

"Say, what happened to Scrooge, Ben and that flying Pig, MiniGoose?" Leni asked.

"Great, and you brought the rest of your dirty monkeys to my base!" Zim then looked at the screen again. "GET YOUR FILTHY FEET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE!" Zim roared at the screen.

"Hey, you have a couch, and there's a table!" Sheen responded on the screen, but then the coffee table completely broke for some reason. "That wasn't me!" Sheen said.

"Please, forbid your brainless friend from going anywhere near my lab." Zim said. "With a blank mind like this, he'll steal the Voot and crash on some planet."

"That I'll agree on." Jimmy responded. "But Zim, we need you."

"No deal, Neutron!" Zim responded. "Why don't you go to Dib and her filthy sister, who broke into my base and LEFT CRUMBS ON MY COUCH?!"

"We can't find Dib anywhere, not like we wanted to." Jenny responded. "But your loss Zim. These villains have powers greater than your own!"

"Greater than me?! What vile creature is greater than me, the almighty Zim?!" Zim asked.

Lisa quickly started tapping buttons on the computers. "What are you doing, Loud?!" Zim barked.

"Providing evidence for the machine." Lisa responded, as two computers were now on two news reports.

"This is Tiffany Snow, live to you from Amity Park!" the reporter said, inside a helicopter. "Which is still under the control of Freakshow, the ringmaster known for Circus Gothika, a horror show that spawned protests from a handful over-bearing parents."

"This is Chet Ubetcha, reporting to you live, FROM THE ONGOING APOCALYPSE!" he said, as Dimmsdale was in flames. "Dimmsdale is being under attack by the giant babysitter, Vicky, who actually offers solid babysitting service for a fair price!" he happily said. Zim had both of his giant dark pink eyes on both screens, being mesmerized at these two villains.

But on FS's screen, he saw the news reporter, lifted his Gauntlet, and shot at the helicopter. It turned into a giant clown balloon, which stuck it's tongue out and wrapped the two reporters up. Then on the other screen, Vicky gave an evil laugh. "Who can stop me now?!"

However, she was striked in the face by two figures.

"What's that? It can't be: it's one of the world's most well know superheroes." Flying down on the ground was a kid and an adult dressed in red and blue. "It's Captain Man and Kid Danger!" Chet Ubetcha said.

"I've never heard of those two." Jenny said.

"What are they wearing?" Zim asked, disgusted.

"Time to sit on the babysitter!" Captain Man said.

"Dude, that was really lame." Kid Danger responded.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Captain Man responded. "I spend every night practicing my punchlines for defeating bad guys!"

"Yeah, well it looks like you need to go back to comedy class again, because you stink at it!"

"At least I'm not the one with a C+ in English!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"WHAT DA DA HAV TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"You're acting like a child right now, man!"

"Yeah, well I'm a man, and you're the child, man!" The crowd was laughing at this.

"How was that funny?" Jenny asked while watching the screen.

"Guys, what about the city?!" Charlotte, Kid Danger's friend asked.

"Quiet Charlotte! This is for us heroes to deal with!" Kid Danger said, as the city was still burning.

"Yeah, well in our heads, it's the other way around!"

As this was going on, Vicky had a very annoyed expression on her face, completely losing her patience.

"You still sleep with stuffed animals!"

"Hey, a man needs sweet dreams too, right?!"

"You are embarrassing!"

"You want to see embarrassing? This is embarrassing! BLEH BLEH BLEH!"

"You call that embarrassing? I can do it worse than you! BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH!"

"BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH!"

Vicky raised her hand and freezed the two.

"Who greenlit these dorks?" Vicky asked.

"Honestly, I should've been the hero." Charlotte said.

The freezing made the audience shriek.

"Ugh, these idiots get all the love and affection, while I get angry stares and berated for actually saving people!" Jenny said.

"Honestly, those two make me wish I was with those two delivery ducks." Jimmy said.

"Twerp, if you're watching this, then I just want to tell you, that I already have what you're looking for!" Vicky raised in her hand a giant purple book.

"It's the fairy rule book!" Jimmy said. "She's already located it!"

"Now, to finally finish my plan!" Vicky tried to use her magic to destroy it, but no damage was done. She tried rip the book in half, but she didn't make a single tear. She even tried using her teeth, but they ended up breaking. "OW!" she said, covering her mouth. "Forget you saw this!" Vicky said, shooting the camera dead.

"Wait a minute, where was Armagedroid?" Jenny asked.

"Armaged-who?" Zim asked.

"Just some advanced robot that's trying to kill me and rid the world of weapons." Jenny responded.

Zim thought of the possibilities in his mind. Hmmm, a clown with a gauntlet that can warp reality into following his every command, an advance machine that can be used as a weapon, and best of all, a miserable underpaid human releasing his anger onto the horrid creatures known as infants. I shouldn't rid the world of these beasts, I must join these beasts, SO THAT I CAN BE THEIR RULER! Zim had an evil grin on his face, as he knew his next move.

"Why is there an evil smile on your face?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something funny." Zim said.

"Like how you are going to betray us?" Jenny asked.

"How did you know-I mean, how dare you make assumptions about me!" Zim said.

"I've got to think of a solution to stop Vicky!" Jimmy said. "It'll be a matter of time before she finds a way to destroy that rule book! But what can I do? Come on, think, think, think!"

In Jimmy's mind, he saw Zim's meat injector, and his voice echoing "I would've perished you into meat!"

"Brain blast!" Jimmy said. "Zim, before I can ask you anything…"

"No need to ask Neutron, I'll assist you in stopping these villainous beasts!"

"Really?" Jimmy said, sounding a bit confused.

"Of course really, so that he can get closer to the villains and try to join them!" Jenny responded.

"Nonsense! I would never sell out my new friends." Zim responded, as it took Jenny a few seconds to say something. "He's going to betray us." She told Lisa.

"I don't feel the necessity to explain the probability for this." Lisa said.

"It doesn't matter. I have to use your lab Zim. I've found a way to clense Vicky from her evil powers." Jimmy said.

"Hold it!" Lisa said. "Your use of words seem to imply creating a cure, and cures are devised from the mixture of chemcials, usually constructed from a long, tedious…"

"Cut to the point, Lisa." Jenny said.

"You're not making a cure without my assistance." Lisa said, with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Um, no thanks Lisa. I can create the chemical to stop Vicky myself." Jimmy responded, as Lisa's smile faded.

"I can construct this chemical at a faster rate. But at this moment, you're starting live up to Vortex's description of being a close-minded inferior." Lisa said.

Jimmy then groaned. "Why'd you have to get to her Cindy? Fine Lisa, you can help me."

"The first digit scored for the four-year old. Resembling what Lynn typically speaks, I surely am a supasser of the rivals!" Lisa smiled, as she headed towards the lab.

"Excellent." Zim told himself. "Those two inferior geniuses will never know what will hit them, which will be ME!"

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing."

"You just admitted you were going to betray us!" Jenny responded.

"I did no such thing!" Zim bluffed with a very unconvincing voice.

"I already got you on tape!" Jenny popped out a tape from her chest that read in marker "ZIM IS AN IDIOT", and played it on her boombox chest, which repeated exactly what Zim just said.

"You fixed that tape!" Zim responded, as Jenny sighed.

 **Next up, we return to the Ninja Turtles.**


	20. Chapter 13: Yoshi's Story

**Here's yet another one of my favorite chapters of the story.**

Inside the Turtles' lair, Donatello was still halfway with the universal portal jumper, as Manny and Frida were playing video games with Mikey.

"Yeah! I'm still the world's gaming champ!" Mikey responded.

"I can't believe I'm losing to another cat!" Manny asked, as next to him, Ice Cream Kitty was taking up the controls.

"Not just another cat! An Ice Cream Kitty! You are just a lovely and delicious Ice Cream Kitty, are you?" Frida said to the little cat.

Mikey then had his eyes on Manny's belt. "Yo Manny, could I try on that dope looking superbelt of yours?"

"I don't know, Mikey." Manny responded. "That may not seem like a good…"

"Come on, I just want to try it on!" Mikey said. "Pretty please with a cherry served on top of a pizza sundae with sprinkles and ketchup?"

"Alright, but only because that sounded cool!" Manny said, taking off the belt from his pants, giving it to Mikey, who's eyes were big at this belt. "I've actually got a superheroes super belt in my own hands!" he cheered, as he put it on. "I am not longer Michaelangelo, the Ninja Turtle who lives by the pepperoni of the pizza. I am…" He spun the belt, and the El Tigre suit popped on him, except this time, it was covering his whole body. "EL TORTUGA!" he yelled, distracting the others in the room. "Oh man, this is awesome!" Mikey said, as he saw his claws on.

"Is that your new catchphrase or something Mikey?" Casey joked in the back.

"Oh man, I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins!" Mikey said.

"That's the power of El Tigre, Mikey!" Manny responded. "Now can I have my…?"

"I gotta show this off to the town! EL TORTUGA!" Mikey immediately leaped through the roof, causing a big hole in the streets as he landed spinning. "Look out New York, there's a new hero in town!"

"I know that feeling!" Frida said.

"Mikey, what are you doing?!" Manny asked.

"Don't worry, Manny boy! I'll bring it right back!" Mikey yelled his name again, as he started jumping through the city, while the sound of cars honking and driving off road was heard.

"What was that?" Donnie asked.

"We're in trouble!" Frida said.

Donnie, Casey and April ran to where the hole was.

"I'm pretty sure you two just created a monster." April said. "An unintentional one."

"You had to give the one with the mindset of a six-year old superpowers." Donnie responded.

"Come on guys, he's just having fun!" Manny said. "It's not like there are any supervillains around here to steal it!"

"EL TORTUGA!" Mikey yelled again, as the sound of more destruction was heard.

"Yeah, we need to chase after him." Manny said, as Frida put on his glove and they flew through the air.

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were teaching Lincoln and Clyde a few moves. Leo was teaching Lincoln how to simply block and dodge by using sticks. While Lincoln did succeed in dodging, he still kept getting thrown off the mat they were standing on with Leo's stick. As for Raph, he was doing the same thing, except he really didn't want to train Clyde, thought the boy kept blocking his attacks.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Lincoln asked.

"Link, you asked for training and this is all that I can teach you for now." Leo responded.

"But come on! Can't you show me how to use your cool weapons, or do an awesome jump and attack move or something?" Lincoln asked.

"Kid, after seeing what you're made of, you're not ready for that type of training yet." Leo said. "Besides, these basic moves are all that you need. I can't just throw you in the middle of training."

Meanwhile, Clyde was still dodging an annoyed Raph's attacks.

"This is actually pretty fun!" Clyde said to Raph, who gave a grunt at this response, as he now swung his stick harder and faster.

"Whoa, Raph!" Clyde said, as Raph kept trying to hit Clyde. "What are you doing?"

"What? I thought you said this was fun!" Raph responded with a smile on his face, as he kept trying to hit Clyde.

"Well, looks like Clyde is getting that type of training." Lincoln asked, as Leo turned his head to see Raph's training. Clyde was shaking as Raph was throwing his many attacks at the little boy. While Clyde had a stick to defend himself with, Raph was striking him in the forehead and cheeks, then flipped his legs over, sending him flying in the air.

"Raph, can you just chill out?" Clyde asked.

"Chill out?" Raph asked, as he continued striking the boy who kept trying to block the attacks with his stick, only to get lifted in the air with it, and hit with it in the rib, sending him flying back. "You think you can win brawls by just shouting "chill out"?!" He continued to attack the boy with a stick, as Clyde, despite feeling pain, still did his best to defend himself, though it ended up in a few strikes.

"Raph, stop it!" Lincoln said, stepping in the way. "Can't you go easy on him?"

"Go easy on him? If I wasn't, the little runt wouldn't be breathing!" Raph responded.

"You know, I think I'm gonna call it a day." Clyde said, brushing himself off and getting up, but then Raph blocked his path with the stick.

"Call it a day?" Raph laughed. "I'll tell you when you can call it a day! In fact…" Raph took out the same training stick again and tried to attack Clyde, who quickly ran from it. "At least you're getting better at dodging kid!" Clyde pretty much had enough of this, and took the stick while trying to hit him, which Raph quickly dodged. "Face it, kid! You'll never beat me! Go back to your wimpy cartoons and comic books!"

"That's enough, Raph!" Leo responded, as Raph responded. "What? I'm doing what you asked!" suddenly, Raph was flipped over by his legs of Clyde, as his eyes were wide open.

"Uh oh!" Clyde's nose started to bleed again, much to Leo's disgust.

"See what you did?!" Leo asked.

"It's okay, this happens all the time!" Clyde responded.

However, at that moment, something Raph's mind snapped. Something that completely made him lose an impulse. "That's not all the blood that's gonna come from ya!" Raph said in complete annoyance, as he took out his sais.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, as Raph was about to attack Clyde with them, but Leo quickly blocked him off.

"What is wrong with you, Raph?!" Leo asked. "He's only a kid!"

"You know what, asking me to train the nerd was a stupid idea!"

"It's not training if you're taking your anger out on him!"

"But he'll never grasp what it's like to be us!"

"So trying to kill him is your way of him grasping it?!" Leo snapped.

Raph saw Lincoln near Clyde, who was laying on the floor. He then immediately dropped his weapons, as he had no say in this. "You know what, train him yourself, sensei." He left the dojo and Lynn tried to attack him again, but he blocked it with his arm. "Come on!" Lynn said.

"I'm sorry Clyde. Raph can just be incredibly obnoxious sometimes, no no, most of the time." Leo said, trying to help Clyde up and then giving him a tissue. "But I swear, I've never seen him pull anything like that!"

"Why is he like this?" Clyde asked.

"He's just not used to dealing with kids like you." Leo responded.

"So that's why he's acting like a bully towards us?" Lincoln said. "We haven't even done anything to him!" At that moment, Raph was still outside the dojo, listening to the whole thing.

"It's jerks like Raph who are the reason I'm glad I have sisters instead of brothers!" Lincoln said, and then he screamed at a photo on a nearby shelf. "What is that?!" he screamed as he saw a picture of a rat with a human like body.

"That, is our sens….our father, Hamato Yoshi, or as we knew him as, Master Splinter."

"You mean, that's Splinter?" Clyde said.

"Yes, but he didn't always look like that." Leo took another picture of Splinter as his human self, with his deceased wife Tang Shen. "He used to be human like you guys, and we were just his pets. Until all of us were hit by the mutagen. He raised us, and spent his entire life training us inside this very lair. He even appointed me as the leader of my brothers."

"And I'm guessing that's why Raph is so bitter." Clyde laughed, with Leo laughing along.

"Actually no, he got over that months ago!" Leo responded.

"Wow, Splinter really does sound awesome." Lincoln said.

"He wasn't just awesome, to us, he was the greatest sensei who'd ever lived." Leo responded.

"I'm afraid to ask this but, what happened to him?" Clyde asked.

Leo sighed, as the memories came back to him. "He was killed, by the most ruthless, psychotic, blood-thirsty monster we've ever took on: Oroku Saki, or what we knew him as, the Shredder." Leo said, as the image of the old Foot Clan leader caused anger in his mind. "A man who was once his friend, but grew into a revenge-seeking tyrant, over the loss of a loved one. Or at least in his eyes."

"Man, this Shredder sounds like someone I'm glad we never got to face." Clyde said.

"Glad? You should pray that you'll never see his face!" Leo said. "Facing off with him was a death wish! My brothers and I were one of the only rare souls who were sparred encountering him! Yet, I was the one who ended up finishing him off, for good."

Raph immediately walked back into the dojo. "He took our home from us, he almost took our planet from us, he almost took our lives!" he said. "If I had the chance, I would've ended him for what he did to our sensei!" Raph looked at the two again.

"Is that why you were trying to hurt my friend?" Lincoln asked. "You were just mad about Splinter's death?"

"Why am I even telling you guys this? None of you punks know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I do." Lincoln responded. "I'll never be in your shoes, but I know what it's like to lose people you love, or something like that."

"How exactly?!" Raph asked.

"These past few months have been some of the craziest, scariest, and also pretty awesome, but mostly the scariest adventures I've ever been on! I've been captured by ghosts, then I was on some alien ship with my friends nearly getting obliterated by other aliens, and then I got kidnapped by another alien! The thing is, it's not even about all those bad guys that tried to kill me! The scariest thing is, I was separated from my sisters!"

"Same here, except I've been separated from my two fathers." Clyde said.

"My sisters mean everything in the world to me, and they're one of the reasons I've been saving the world. But now, Lucy and Lynn are the only sisters I've got!" Lincoln said. "The rest of them are trapped back in our world, by that sitter and her goons, and I don't even know if they're alive! We've never had to suffer anything you or your brothers have been through, Raph." Lincoln responded. "But one thing I'm sure of, your brothers mean just as much to you, as my family means to me, and I'm sure we'd both be lost without them."

Raph looked at Lincoln, as his resentment towards them suddenly decreased. "Wow kid, maybe you aren't such a punk after all." Even Leo was impressed by Lincoln's words. "You know, if you want any help defeating this babysitter, I would be honored to help you."

"And so will I. This sitter sounds like the type of monster Splinter was." Leo said. However, this moment was broken as Raph and the other three in the room jumped at the sound of Lucy saying "Bravo."

"Were you here the whole time?!" Leo asked.

"Your brother, Manny and Frida were too loud." Lucy said. "By the way, I love you too, big brother." She had a smile on her face.

Raph could swear she heard the sound of crying behind a nearby bonsai tree. "Predictable!" he grabbed his sai, and threw it nearby the tree. " I wasn't even going to attack you!" Lynn said behind the tree, as she was crying.

"You were behind there the whole time, Lynn?!" Leo asked.

"Come here, Link, my stupid little brother!" she said, running to Lincoln for a hug, as he didn't know how to react, but then she quickly gave two little punches to his arm. "Two for flinching!" she said, trying to sneak in a chuckle.

"Look Clyde, I'm sorry for almost killing you through that training." Raph said. "It's just…after everything my brothers and I've been through, I didn't want you or Lincoln to see our duties as some fantasy, or something that Mikey would usually think of. But after hearing your friend talk, I think you've been through it.

"It's fine, Raph." Clyde said. "To be honest, you're actually kinda the coolest turtle!"

"You hear that?" Raph turned to Leo. "The kid thinks I'm the coolest out of us!"

"Meh, I think Mikey's cooler." Lincoln taunted.

"MIKEY?! How can you choose Mikey over me?!" Raph barked.

"Hey, the guy's got an Ice Cream Kitty!" Lincoln responded.

"Oh yeah, well Kitty's got nothing on Choppy!" Raph responded.

"Wow Link, I'd never thought you'd had it in you to confront Raph like that." Leo said.

"Emotional warfare, or in laymen's terms, Talking reason. One way to defeat a bully." Lincoln said as he laughed. "I'm just kidding. It's just something that comes with you when living with a large family."

"You know, you may not have the moves, but it's confrontation like that which leads to the making of one specific role." Leo said.

"Of what? A therapist?" Lincoln asked.

"No, a leader." Leo responded, as Lincoln smiled again.

Meanwhile, outside April started to sense something.

"Guys, I'm sensing something has arrived in our universe!" April said.

"What is it this time, Red?" Casey asked, as April tried to see who it was. However, in her vision, she saw flames in the background, as Sartana was roaring. This made her scream and fall to the ground.

"April!" Donnie shouted, as he ran out of his workbench, while everyone in the dojo ran out.

"What's wrong, April?!" Leo asked.

"I saw what the creature looked like. She was a skeleton!" April said.

"April, did this skeleton in your vision look like an ugly lady with a sombrero and dress with a guitar?" Clyde said.

April was confused by this. "Actually, yes?"

"It's Sartana!" Clyde said. "Manny and Frida's arch enemy!"

"She must've followed us!" Lincoln said

"But I thought you said no one was following you guys!" Casey said.

"We swear there wasn't!" Lincoln said.

"Hold on, where's Manny and Frida?" Leo asked.

"They went chasing after Mikey, who thinks he's some rad superhero now." Casey said.

"Not another one of his superhero personas again!" Raph said.

"It kind of explains the hole in the roof." April said, as the turtles saw.

"He is so grounded." Leo said.

"But we might need to bring weapons."

"Already finished repairing the weapons for you kids!" Donnie said, as by him was Lincoln's and Clyde's hands and jetpack, Lucy's book and Lynn's shoes.

"Equip yourselves guys. We might have a battle on our hands!"

The three turtles prepared their weapons, Lincoln prepared his gloves and jetpack while drawing slashes on his cheeks as he tore off his sleeves, with Clyde following the same thing. As they both told each other "Clincoln McLoud!" Lucy put on a hood while prepared her book while preparing a few tricks and floating in the air, while April put on her jumpsuit again preparing her powers, Casey equipped all of his weapons and tools, and Lynn was wearing all red, with her mouth covered with a red scarf covering her moth as she was now tying her fast shoes.

"You know what? I don't need these babies." Lynn said, taking off her shoes, and then she turned to Casey. "Say Jones, you got anymore of your sticks?"

"Of course I do, Lynn. I'm always supplied." Casey responded happily, as he had a bag with him, consisting of more blades and hockey sticks.

"What up with the costumes?" Raph asked the kids.

"Oh, we decided to go in style with our fight alongside you ninjas!" Lincoln said.

Soon, the entire gang was prepared for the battle, as Donnie pulled out the Turtle van.

"Sweet, you guys got your own Vanzilla!" Lincoln said.

"Actually, Mikey calls this, the Party Wagon!" Donnie said. "Still don't like the name."

All of the gang took off in the wagon, ready to face off with this Sartana.

 **Next time, we return to SB's group.**


	21. Chapter 14: Diner House Blues

However, while the Turtle group was stowing away in their vehicle, SB's group was facing trouble with their own vehicle. The carriage's wheels broke down on the side of a road. Lana was now in the middle of repairing the old set of wheels.

"That oughta do it!" Lana said, happily said. "And all it took was just the superglue inside Patrick's belly button!"

"May I ask why you carry superglue in your belly button?" Sandy asked.

"For a genius like you Sandy," Patrick responded. "You still haven't learned not to question my logic."

"Yeah, you've got a point." Sandy said.

"Um guys, where are the horses?" Spongebob asked, as in front of the carriage, the horses were gone.

"Okay guys, enough with the vanishing act!" Spongebob laughed, as he tried to call the horses.

"I think they're really gone, Spongebob." Lana said.

"I'm sure they're just foaling around!" Luan laughed.

"You don't need a horse, guys!" Patrick said. "I can take on the duty of a horse!" Patrick put the strap on his mouth, neighed, and carried on with the carriage, except the strap broke off the carriage. "That is one weak rope!" Patrick said.

"Now we don't have anything to pull us!" Spongebob said.

"Nonsense Spongebob, you just have to put your faith in the wind." Patrick said.

"Put your faith in the….this is a carriage, not no sailboat!" Sandy said.

"Well duh, Sandy! Why would the wind push a carriage?"

"You just said you have to put your faith in the wind!" Sandy said.

"Oh that! I was just remembering something I read on a fortune cookie." Patrick said, as he lifted the remains of the cookie in his pocket. "Why would they put paper in there if it doesn't taste good?"

However, the wind started to come, as it suddenly pushed the carriage slowly.

"The paper was right!" Patrick happily said, until the carriage rolled downhill on the road.

"The carriage!" everyone called out as they tried chasing after the thing down the road. The carriage was speeding down the hill, as all the others were running after it. Of course, Patrick tripped on a pebble and started rolling down the long road, knocking the other five with him. As all of them were hit halted by a tree on their right, they saw the carriage a few feet away, break through a bar and slide down a rocky road, landing safely on the grass. The six ran to see the cart safe, until a wheel slid off.

"Eh, I can fix it." Lana said. BOOM! The carriage suddenly exploded, sending all of the pieces flying, as a giant flame was now in it's position.

"Was there a bomb in that?!" Lola asked shrieking.

"Huh, that's the last time I listen to a piece of paper." Patrick said.

After that, the crew decided to visit the nearby diner in the same area. The whole place was half-filled, as Patrick was busy stuffing his face with his food, which disgusted the cooks, while Lana ate with her hands. He was done with the plate as he gave a loud burp, along with Lana.

"Geez, did your parents raise you two to eat like barn animals?" Sandy asked.

"It's just our preferred way of eating!" Lana happily said, as she stuck fries in her mouth, and then squirted ketchup in her mouth.

"Yep, and now for the entrée!" Patrick then took a bite of the plate.

"Well, that was the last of my money." Spongebob said. "But at least we have our tummys filled up!"

"I just hope Lincoln and my sisters are alright." Luan said. "That sitter was more devise with her plans than me on April Fools Day!"

"I can't believe all of this ruckus is over a babysitter!" Sandy said. "What young girl would have this much hate in her heart?"

"I don't know, but it feels like I have so much beans pouring past my heart!" Patrick said, as he continued to chow down on the food.

"We need to find a way back to the others, fast!" Spongebob said, pounding on the table. However, the focus on the current conflict was broken as the diner's glass doors were pushed open. The figures that pushed it didn't have the same average size as humans, as they couldn't be seen over the dining tables. The group turned their attention to the gang, trying to get a glimpse of the two small figures. They were all astonished to see the two, as they weren't humans. The two figures slowly took short steps to the counter stools, as their beards were dragging on the floor.

These two figures consisted of a red cat with a blue nose, and a chihuahua. The cat had a derpy looking expression, as if it had no brain, while the chihuahua had an emotionless expression. As the cat jumped on the stool, the chiuahua took an agonizing climb to the stool. The sound of strained muscles were heard as the dog climbed up the stool.

"Can I get you two anything?" the waiter asked completely annoyed. The dog tried to speak, but all that came out of it's mouth was wheezing, and more wheezing. "You?" the waiter asked, as the cat was drooling. "Sorry, we can't take your orders if you're not ordering anything! Also, no pets allowed!" the waiter responded. Soon, the cat and the dog walked out, still in a very slow manner.

"Who were they?" Lola asked.

"Those were the weirdest looking cats and dogs I've ever seen!" Lana said. "Let's keep them!" Lana and Lola cheered as they ended up running outside after the dogs, with the crew running after them. SB quickly put a tip on the side of the table.

The twins ran outside and ran to the two animals, who were still walking slow, as they both stood in front of the two animals.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Lana asked.

The two still stood with blank expressions.

"Do you two have a home?" Lola asked, as the two didn't respond with the blank expressions.

"I've never seen a cat or a dog like these two fellers!" Sandy said.

"I've never seen a cat or a dog with a beard before!" Luan said. "Guess that facts a grower!" she laughed.

"I don't think they can speak!" Lana said, as she quickly hugged the cat. "It's okay little guy, you're coming home with us!"

Lola then hugged the Chihuahua. "We'll be the bestest of friends!" However, something snapped inside the dog at that moment. It started to shake, and it's eyes started to become bloodshot, as it looked like it was about to explode.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU OVERWEIGHT, ATROCIOUS BEAST!" the dog said, as this made Lola's eyes widen. "DID…DID YOU JUST…?" Lola couldn't believe what she just heard.

Stimpy then gave a loud cough, as Lana had his attention on the cat. Stimpy then coughed up a giant hairball. "Looks like you forgot to take your medicine today, Ren!" Stimpy said.

"Stimpy, you EDDIOT, we don't have any medicine! We haven't had medicine in the last 15 years!" Ren responded.

"Holy cow, you two can talk!" Lana said.

"Of course we can talk, stupid girl!" Ren responded.

"Hey, you do not talk to my sister that way!" Lola responded to the dog.

"I can talk to her anyway I want, and if you have a problem with that…THEN I'LL GAUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY TWO PAWS!" Ren responded, while shoving his face in front of Lola's.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME OR MY SISTER OR I WILL SHOVE MY TIARA DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Lola screamed at Ren, which made him sstart to shake in fear.

"I have to apologize about Ren." Stimpy said. "He can be a bit mad when he hasn't eaten!"

"I'd say, you're looking a little husky!" Luan told Ren. "Get it?"

"Oh man, we had it all!" Ren said. "We had it all!" Ren was still struggling to move again.

"Ren, those days are over!" Stimpy said. "Remember, the sun shines on another day!"

"TAKE YOUR SUN AND SHOVE IT!" Ren shouted, as he was still looking psychotic. "Those stupid mothers! We had everything!"

"I know it's none of my business but what is Ren sad about?" Spongebob asked.

"THAT WE LOST OUR AWARDS TO A BUNCH OF BABIES!" Ren shouted.

"Oh, he's just sad because we don't have our show anymore." Stimpy responded.

"You two used to have a TV show?" Luan asked.

"Of course we did! We were the biggest stars back then!" Stimpy said, as the story was now being told.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 14 II: The Downfall Of R&S

From the iconic decade of the 90's, Ren and Stimpy were among the many stars. Premiering on their own show, the Ren And Stimpy Show, they became hits among children viewers, along with lauching a revolution for Television across America.

"I love Ren and Stimpy!" Another child said.

"They're my two idols!" one child said.

"I want their babies!" another child said.

"Ren and Stimpy are symbols!" a child named George Liquor said. Despite resembling a full grown man, he was wearing a kiddie R&S t-shirt that exposed his belly, along with a spinning hat. "They're as special to me as the war!"

"War? But according to your questionnaire, you're only 8." The reporter said.

"THE WAR!" he yelled back, ripping his shirt off.

The two managed to climb the top of the ratings, even beating out Blarney the Dinosaur. Reacting to these ratings, the beloved children's character was caught running on the streets terrorizing civilians, naked.

"Um guys, this really isn't suitable for children." Spongebob said.

"Silence, yellow cheese!" Ren responded.

However, for every positive, there's a negative, as the show spawned multiple controversies. Over the years of it's popularity, there have been many reports of children losing according to 47 scientists and a beaver, 60% of their own intelligence, with the lowest GPAs from many schools worldwide, along with multiple cases of those said children caught eating kitty litter. This, along with many complaints about the very disturbing humor from the show, sparked a group of over-bearing mothers, who went by the name "MARS, or as they're known as "Mothers Against Ren & Stimpy".

"These two are pure evil filth being spreaded onto our children's minds!" a mother said. "It's our job to protect our future youth! As a mother, I will not be oblivious to evils being thrown at my children!" As she was saying this, the baby she was holding pulled out a rifle and fired it in the sky. A bird fell to the ground, dead.

Despite the protests, the producers of the cartoon refused to back down from this controversy.

"Just change the channel." Mr Horse, one of the main producers said, with a blank expression on his face. "It's not that hard."

However, despite years of protests, the show was already a production nightmare, from constant fights on set, scandals and affairs with the actors, and a very difficult creator to work with. This was all culminating in the inevitable cancellation. The events of this meeting occurred in 1996:

The producer of the network was furious, as he turned from his chair, staring fueling mad at the two pets.

"THAT IS IT!" the producer said. "WE ARE THROUGH WITH YOU BOYS! We've had so many death threats from parents! (He says this while holding up giant bags, drenching in a red liquid.) Your show is vulgar, disgusting, and filthy! You've made kids dumber! And your creator is a psychotic animal!" At that moment, Stimpy was carrying the creator inside a dog cage, as it was growling and making noises, babbling like a rapid dog with rabies.

"We've had enough of this nonsense!" the producer yelled. "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" The producer pulled out a stamper out of his desk slowly. "You. Two…..are…..FIRED!" he gave a hard stamp onto Stimpy's face. "FIRED!" he then did it to Ren. "FIRED!" he did it to the two pets multiple times. "FIRED! FIRED! FIRED! FIRED! FIRED! FIRED! FIRED!" As the two boys were covered in "FIRED" squares", the producer bursted down the door. "FIRED!" he proceeded to flip over the entire snack table that Mr. Horse was currently at. "FIRED!" He kept repeating "FIRED!" as he took out a gallon of gasoline, and started pouring it all over the set. "FIRED!" he then pulled matches out of his pocket, as he kept repeating "FIRED!". He lit the match, and dropped in the line of gasoline. In a few seconds, the entire studio was on fire. Every single crew member ran out, including Ren and Stimpy, while the producer stood there, completely oblivious to everything. The entire R&S studio was now destroyed. The producer, however, was last seen walking out of the studio with all of his clothes burned off, as his skin was covered in ashes. "FIRED!" Soon, the cops had to take him in for unauthorized destruction of studio property. "FIRED!" he pointed at the two pets inside the cop car, who stood there, as their legacy finally ended.

To this day, the whereabouts of Ren and Stimpy are currently unknown.

…..

"And that's the story, of how we lost everything!" Stimpy said, with a smile on his face. "Though didn't we have another cartoon after…?"

"WE. DO NOT. TALK ABOUT. THAT." Ren said, shaking in fear while shutting Stimpy's lips. At this point, all of the group was freaked out by the story.

"That was….kinda disturbing." Sandy said.

"What happened to the creator?" Spongebob said.

"I think he lives with the happy policemen now." Stimpy said, still with a smile.

"How could you two not have a home?" Lana asked.

"We got kicked out for not paying the rent!" Stimpy said.

"Actually, it was because our landlord was a WEIRDO!" Ren said, as he remembered the last time he saw the guy. He was naked and….

"Hey! Hey! We don't need that detail!" Spongebob told the writer.

"We're broke! And lonely!" Stimpy said, crying on the ground.

"Well, looks like you two can come with us! We're on a journey to save the world!" Spongebob said.

"Save the world? Oh joy!" Stimpy responded.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with these two nuts!" Lola responded, disgusted by the two. Stimpy then chuckled at that statement.

"Yeah, you two are crazy and disgusting!" Lola said. "And that's why I love you guys!" Lola said, continuing to hug Ren, who gave another angry growl, as he was ready to smack the little girl across the face. But then Lola gave him an angry growl, making him pretend to accept the hug, while trying to spare his own life.

"Ren, why don't we help our new friends?" Stimpy responded.

"Forget it, Stimpy! I'm not…." Before Ren could finish, it felt like a lightbulb lit up in his head, and then it started to scream as there was too much pressure inside it's head. It screamed in pain saying "AHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! END ME!" , and then it exploded. Ren started to think of something again. Wait, if I saved the world with these clowns, then that means I'll be known as a hero, and when I become a hero, the world will love me again, and when the world will love me again, I'll become rich! However, Ren's focus broke as he started to hear Patrick, who was moaning in stupidity in his own mind. Creepy!, Ren said in his own mind.

"Stimpy, do you know what this means?" Ren asked Stimpy.

"Do I know what what means?" Stimpy asked, completely oblivious to him.

"You Eediot! What the monkeys are talking about! If we help them save the world, we'll be famous again!" Ren said.

"Yay!" Stimpy said, still not grasping what Ren's talking about.

"Alright, we'll help you save the world." Ren said.

"Hooray, we'll be a great team!" Spongebob said, hugging the two.

"But first, we need to shave!" Stimpy said.

"I got you covered!" Patrick said, as he pulled out a shaving stick, and then proceeded to eat it. He then snapped his knuckles, and yanked the beard off of Stimpy, whose face was completely red, and it suddenly grew rashes. Stimpy twitched his eyes filled with tears. Everyone else reacted in pain fo this While Ren was absolutely horrified by this.

"Your turn, Ren!" Patrick said.

"No! NO! DON'T!" Patrick held Ren up, and then started to yank his beard off from his face, like skin being ripped off. This went on for a few seconds for Ren, as it felt like his eyes were going to explode. As the others watched, they felt totally disgusted, with Lola's face turning green. Patrick then got the beard off of Ren's face, only for a chunk of his skin hair to come off with him. Ren didn't even have the energy to screen, as it felt like all of the life was sucked out of him. He then walked out of Patrick's hands, and slowly walked into the woods.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, as he calmly walked back to the others.

"Next time, please stick to the stick!" Luan said, as even she couldn't laugh at that after seeing that.

"Now that that pain's over, we can continue on foot, and we will get along amazingly in our journey through mishaps, obstacles and character development!" Spongebob said.

However, a bus appeared in front of the gang.

"Or we could just take the bus." Sandy said.

"That's a waste of an adventure!" Luan said. "What a bus!" she laughed. "Get it?"

"Wait, I used up all the money I had on the food!" Spongebob said. "We can't take the bus!"

"It's okay." Ren said, with a sinister smile on his face. "I've got some spare change. Let me just visit the bathroom." Ren left the area, as they waited outside the bus. Many seconds later, he came out running. "Let's go! GO! GO! GO!" Ren yelled, as he somehow ended up pushing everyone inside the bus.

"You're dragging my dress!" Lola snapped, as the bus left the area.

"What's the rush for, Ren?" Lana asked.

"Um….I didn't want the bus waiting for any longer?" Ren bluffed, as he pulled out a stack of cash out of his pocket, putting it inside the money slot.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that wad of cash?!" Sandy asked. "I thought you guys said you were broke!"

"Oh, it's emergency cash!" Ren bluffed again.

"But that's a lot for a couple of broke fellers!" Sandy said. "It's almost as if that cash was…"

Immediately, in back of the bus, a ton of cop cars pulled up by the diner.

"Oh no! That diner's in trouble!" Stimpy said. Sandy immediately started to put the pieces together with Ren.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with them cop cars, would you?" Sandy asked Ren.

"Why are you pointing accusations at me, squirrel?" Ren asked. "Is it because I'm a chiHuahua?!"

Suddenly, a nearby man on the station was watching on his phone a news report.

"Breaking news: A diner in a desolate area has just been under a robbery! Footage of the robbery has just been released online. We're about to show the footage now."

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, YOU BUCKING BUCKERS!" A chihuahua in a black suit, with his head uncovered said. "I'LL FIND ALL YOUR FAMILIES!"

Ren suddenly pulled lint out of Patrick's belly button, and covered his face with it, forming a moustache and an afro. He looked around him to see all of the girls gave Ren a very mad look, as he gave a fake smile.

"Oh no, Ren, this is bad!" Stimpy said.

"I know! That jerk is trying to frame you by dressing up like you!" Patrick said.

"Great! Now I'm stuck on a bus with a crook!" Sandy said. "I'm about to chop you in half!"

"Ren, how could you?" Spongebob asked.

"We're not riding anywhere with you, you crazy mutt!" Lola said.

"Whoa, we can't kick Ren off the bus!" Lana said. "He's still just a homeless dog!"

"No, Lana. Dogs are supposed to be obedient companions!" Sandy said. "This thing needs to be sent to a pound!"

"No, not the pound!" Ren said. "They..they love sticking…"

"Children here!" Spongebob interrupted. "Besides, Lana's right. We can't kick him out."

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't Spongebob!" Sandy said.

"However, the workers are also reporting that the gigantic hairy rat wasn't the only one committing crimes!"

"There were these freaks dressed in fish costumes!" the girl behind the counter said. "One of them was a slob who ate our plates and didn't pay for it! And the one dressed as a sponge paid with THIS!" The worker lifted the money to the camera, showing fish on the bucks. "What is this?! This isn't money! This sponge thinks it's a joke?! I work here for 9 hours a day, and this is the thanks I get?!"

Soon, Sandy was annoyed. "If you throw Ren out, you have to throw us out!" Spongebob said.

"Looks like we're stuck with these fools." Sandy said.

"Oh happy happy joy joy!" Stimpy said.

"Yeah, happy happy joy joy!" Patrick said, as they both laughed together, as the bus took off to their next destination.

"It's none of my business, but are you two in a relationship?" Sandy said.

"Only when the writer thinks it's funny." Ren responded.

 **Yeah, that's the end of this plot. DW, this group isn't done with yet. I have plans for them in the future, since I'm not wasting the comedic potential.**

 **Next time, we return to the Hartman toons.**


	23. Chapter 15: The Greatest Freakshowman

**Yeah, sorry I'm late. Also, to the comments, if I don't respond to you, that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you, or I didn't read your post. I'll respond to a lot of comments, especially since you guys are my readers. However, don't always expect a response. Also, let's make this clear: usually, chapters are posted 2-4 days. If it's later than that, then that doesn't mean I've quit the story. I do need breaks of course. But, let's continue this:**

Jumping through the mini portal was Timmy, Danny and their friends.

"Ahhh! Universe sweet universe!" Timmy said.

"Now, to find Freakshow!" Danny said, raising from the ground.

"Actually, our main priority is finding our home." Jazz said. "And it looks like there's a setback for that." The gang looked around them. "Freakshow clownified Amity Park!" Tucker said. Amity Park was yet another mini Circus Gothika, where all of the civilians were used for lethal carnival booths. Even the popular Casper High kids had their own cage.

"Why aren't they admiring me?!" Paulina started screaming in the cage. "I'm adorable!" The clowns were still laughing at the gang.

"Hey you clown freaks! Come a little bit closer and I'll give all of you a pounding!" Dash said, as he started growling. One clown threw a peanut in his mouth, which Dash promptly ate. "Hey, I kinda like this job!" He continued growling again.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to play a round of Where's Fentonworks!" Danny said.

"Wait a minute, I just realized something, where's your other sister, Dani?" Chloe asked.

Jazz sighed. "Chloe, I don't know how to break the news to you, but…Dani disintegrated." Jazz said, with some sadness in her eyes. "To think I could've been a big role model to her!"

"Jazz, one, you would've drove her insane, and two, she's not dead." Danny responded. "She's done that disintegrating trick about a hundred times already. If anything, she used her head and went to find the other guys."

"Speaking of other guys, where's Dudley and Kitty?" Timmy asked. At that moment, a portal opened, except that it was ten feet above the ground. Dudley and Kitty fell screaming, crashing to the ground on Danny and Sam.

"Not funny, Keswick!" Dudley said to Keswick on his wrist communicator, as Danny pushed him off.

"Oh, blame the smart dog with the only computer who might've AH- moved your coordinates!" Keswick said, as he tried not to chuckle. "It still wasn't me!"

"Keswick, stop lolligagging and help me think of ways to get the base back!" Chief said.

"What did the chief just say? What about the base?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, he means the base as in AH AH baseball! The villains stole our homebase in baseball!"

"We're here to collect." some guys off the screen said.

"Collect?" Kitty asked. "Wait a minute, you guys went gambling again, did you?"

"No, he means collect as in...Whoops, no service out here!" Keswick turned off the communicator.

"Gross, you got your hair all over my suit!" Danny said, brushing off Dudley.

"Sorry guys!" Kitty said, getting off of Sam. "Dudley dragged me here! But yay, I finally get to explore another…universe?" She then noticed the evil Circus around them.

"You guys live in a carnival?" Dudley asked. "That is so cool! I always wanted to be a part of a carnival, but my mom told me it was too dangerous, which is why I set out to prove her wrong, and I became a trapeze artist…for three minutes, which explains the scars on my tail!"

"Spare us the sob story, Dudley." Timmy responded, as Dudley ran around to other stands. "We still have villains to catch! But first, we need a sweet ride! I wish…" Timmy immediately realized something. "Oh yeah, right." Timmy said looking depressed again. "She still has them."

"Fairies? You have fairies too?!" Dudley said, as he was now holding a bunch of snacks in his hand, along with a Circus Gothika hat. "Oh my gosh! Can they wish me the biggest bone in America? Can they wish me a lifetime supply of frozen yogurt?"

"Can they wish me the prom date I never had?!" Kitty asked, which made Dudley disturbed. "I mean, grow up Dudley!" Kitty then started to hold back tears.

"Step right up and hit the target!" a clown announcer said, as he was near a spinning wheel with Mr. Lancer tied to it, completely naked but with ripped pants in a jester hat.

"Why is it that I'm always the subject to humiliation?" Mr. Lancer asked himself, as he was spun fast, which made him start screaming. "AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS!" he exclaimed, as the clown stopped the wheel.

"Hit the sword on Winner, and you'll get the grand prize!" the clown said, uncovering under a blanket the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. "This advanced, thingy-ma-jiggy car! Hit the teacher, and you'll get a t-shirt too!"

"And it looks like your wish has been granted, Timmy." Sam responded.

However, at that moment, something appeared in the sky. It was none other than Freakshow.

"Say, I can grant wishes as well, buck-toothed child." Freakshow said.

"Ooh, a floating ringmaster clown!" Dudley cheered.

"Dudley, that's the bad guy!" Chloe whispered.

"Sorry! BOO! A floating ringmaster clown!" Dudley taunted.

"Freakshow!" Danny immediately started firing at the giant clown. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you this time!"

"Easy? That's not your easiest! I'd like to see you at your hardest then!" Freakshow laughed, as he threw Danny to the ground.

"You know, all of this quite rings a bell. It's as if I'm getting déjà vu of this happening before." FS said. "Maybe THIS will recall the memory!" Freakshow used the hand to poof Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Timmy, Dudley and Kitty into a roller coaster, this time, instead of a fire breathing clown in a box and giant rock hammers, it consisted of a swinging axe and two spinning buzzsaws.

"Why did he have to add the weapons?!" Timmy asked.

"I'm starting to miss the Clown in the Box that spits fire!" Tucker said.

"History repeats itself, ghost child!" Freakshow said, as one of the skeleton minions turned on the coaster.

"Wait, I JUST HAD FIVE CHILI DOGS!" Dudley shouted, as everyone was screaming down the coaster.

"Hold it, history repeating itself! That's right!" Danny said, as he started to float towards Freakshow, blasting more rays at the ringmaster's face. "Maybe this will jog YOUR memory, Pennywise!" Danny said, as he kept blasting rays at the clown.

"No! I will not succumb to your tricks again, ghost child!" Freakshow said, still trying to shoot at Danny.

"But the crowd loves me!" Danny said, as he blasted the giant clown in the face, throwing him to the ground, as he saw all the dozens of cheering clowns.

"What? You still cheer for that imbecile?!" Freakshow shouted.

"Kinda makes you want to turn into a ghost again, doesn't it?" Danny asked, as he then saw his friends on the coaster, about to hit the axe, which made him fly back to them.

"You don't deceive me!" Freakshow responded, as he got up from the ground. Meanwhile, Danny turned the swinging axe invisible, as the others went past it, while Dudley's face turned green. Yet, FS ended up striking Danny to the ground. "To think I actually lost to such a weakling like you!" Freakshow responded.

"Weakling? I'm not the one who got boo'd by his followers, twice!" Danny said, as the clowns around FS started booing him. Immediately, FS knew he had to give in. "Here we go again!" Freakshow immediately turned back into his ghost form again.

"Ha! You really are a sucker!" Danny responded.

"Is that so?" FS happily responded. "Would a sucker forget his thermos when trying to catch a ghost?" FS gave a ghost call on Danny, which knocked him to the ground. Danny flew to the air, but FS grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. Danny quickly turned invisible to escape his grasp, but he reappeared again to give FS another beating. However, one of the faces in his body spit out goo, which stuck Danny to the side of the coaster, as the friends were now heading towards the field of buzzsaws.

"Thank you for being a moron, ghost child!" Freakshow said. "Now you costed the lives of both you, and the people you cherished! All because you forgot your little toy!"

"He might not have a thermos!" Chloe's voice said, as she was now cruising inside the Assault Vehicle. "But I do!" Chloe pressed a button, which released a gigantic Thermos on top, sucking Freakshow in, making him scream in defeat. The gauntlet came off of his hand, and fell to the ground. As Chloe quickly dove out of the front seat's window, and turned the coaster off, the coaster gang were now sparred from the buzzsaws.

"Aw man, I wanted to go past the spinning spikey CDs!" Dudley complained. "The thrill is gone!"

"Shut up, Dudley!" Kitty responded.

"Nice one, Carmichael!" Danny said. "But I'd never thought you'd have it in you to steal my family's car!"

"Steal? What do you mean?" Chloe asked, as Danny turned his head to the spinning wheel. There was a sword pinned to "PRIZE", which was inches away from Lancer's head, who was now running away from the wheel. "Seriously, do you ever get tired of being Ms. Perfect?" Danny asked.

"Uh hello? We're still up here!" Timmy said.

"I can see my house from here!" Dudley shouted.

"Dudley, you don't..."

"Oh wait, I don't live here, that's right." Dudley said.

Danny picked up the Gauntlet, transported the gang to the ground, transformed Circus Gothika back into Amity Park, and soon, every citizen was back to normal. Quickly, Danny then blew up the Gauntlet.

"Now that only leaves us with that freaky skeleton and Vicky!" Timmy said.

"Aw man, I never got to see the photo!" Dudley said, as a piece of paper flew to his face. It was a photograph of them on the coaster, where the kids were screaming, while Dudley was smiling, and Kitty was covered in green stuff. "Woo! Perfect memory!" Dudley said.

"Why do you smell like vomit?" Chloe asked Kitty.

"Because Dudley decided to spread his chili dogs on me!" Kitty annoyingly responded.

"You know, something about that victory didn't feel right." Danny said.

"Who cares? You destroyed his hand! You defeated him!" Timmy happily cheered.

"You know, Danny's got a point." Sam said. "I doubt Freakshow would've been defeated that easily, especially after a second time with the Gauntlet."

"Blah blah blah, we won, we saved Amity Park! Now let's get a move on!" Timmy said, running into the vehicle, along with Dudley, Kitty Tucker and Jazz.

"Move along, Chloe." Jazz said politely. "Only the oldest and most responsible driver gets to be behind the wheel!" As Jazz said this, she backed into a fruit stand.

"Responsible huh?" Danny smirked.

"I swear I didn't see that!" Jazz said.

"What is it with fruit stands being everywhere?!" Dudley barked. Danny and Sam looked annoyed, and went into the Assault Vehicle, as Jazz drove back to Fentonworks. They drove past a banner for Circus Gothika, which had Freakshow on it. Suddenly, the banner rolled it's eyes, and started giving a little laugh. "Who's the deceived one now, ghost child?" Freakshow said.

"Whoa, that banner's talking!" Kwan said.

"Silence, absent-minded teenagers!" Freakshow said. "Go back to not caring about anyone but yourselves!"

"Oh my gosh, Kwan was right about something!" Star freaked out. "WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Paulina and Star screamed running off.

"I miss my job." Dash said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 15 II: An Obvious Betrayal

Inside Zim's lair, Jimmy was busy finishing up his new contraption, while Lisa was preparing a new chemical.

"And complete." Lisa said, as Jimmy used the structure to suck some of the chemical up.

"Walla! I've got our ticket to defeating Vicky." Jimmy said. "All we need to do is jab this into Vicky's skin, and it will eliminate her powers for good! Say Loud, how were you able to conjure up an advanced formula to create this?"

"Easy, I set my mind onto the brain's structure plus…wait, I'm not exposing my secrets onto that plus-sized brain of yours." Lisa responded.

"Either Cindy got to your head, or the writer's too lazy to look up any facts about anatomy." Jimmy said.

Meanwhile, Zim was busy looking at the news, seeing on the news Armagedroid walking among the city.

"Soon, this Armagedroid will be under the control of the Irkens, as my mission will soon be complete!" Zim said to himself.

"I can hear you, you know!" Jenny said.

"Um, I was kidding?" Zim responded, as Jenny rolled her eyes, preparing some bombs inside her system. "Hey, get your filthy metal hands off my weapons!" Zim ran to Jenny, trying to swipe the bombs.

"Sorry Zim, I'm gonna need these to get rid of Armagedroid!" Jenny said. "If it worked the first time, it'll work the next!"

"BIG BROTHER!" GIR happily said at the screen.

"GIR, don't be delusional! You have no brother!" Zim responded, as GIR started to tear up.

"Say Jenny, didn't you say earlier your mother built Armagedroid?" Jimmy said, as Lisa screamed again. "My apologies." She said.

"Yes, she did." Jenny said.

"If your creator constructed you two, this must mean you two are biologically related." Lisa said.

"Doesn't matter to me." Jenny responded. "He's not my brother. He's just some monster my mother built just to eliminate weapons, and I'm going to eliminate that weapon myself, for the third time."

"You can't do that!" Zim responded.

"Why? Because you want him to destroy the world for your fake mission by your stupid Tallest?"

Zim was about to deny Jenny's suspsions again, until he heard the last two words. "You still insult my mission, and my TALLEST?!"

"Zim, when are you ever going to face the truth? You have no mission! Your Tallest lied to you just so they can get rid of you! You are nothing but a pest to them, and me!"

Zim was growling, as he was about to release his PAK on Jenny, as Jenny released her weapons.

"No fights guys! We had a compromise!" Jimmy said, as Zim stepped down.

"Yes, we had a deal, machine!" Zim said, as Jenny growled. Meanwhile, Lisa was studying things the footage of Vicky threatening Timmy with destroying the book on screen.

"You sure you don't have any sentiments about him, Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

"Why would I? He's tried to eliminate me and the people in my city, and now, he's working for Timmy's sitter, trying to destroy us!"

"But he doesn't have the same free will as you do!" Jimmy said. "Your mind was contructed to think like a teenager. Armagedroid's mind was constructed to be a weapon."

"Enough of the debates, Jimmy." Jenny said. "I'm destroying him!"

Jimmy sighed. "You don't have to destroy him, Jenny." Jimmy said. "What if there's another option?"

"What are you saying?" Jenny asked.

"What if we reprogram him? We'll rewire his mind into reforming." Jimmy said.

"Good luck with that." Jenny said. "His body's a labyrinth of death. One step and you'll be history!"

"Sorry to interrupt your debate, but after re-evaluating Vicky's threat to Timmy Turner, I might've discovered a revelation about her plan." Lisa said.

"What is it, Lisa? What else don't we know about that freaky witch is up too?" Jenny asked.

"Well, there's the fact that we're doing precisely what he desires!" Lisa said.

…..

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Timmy's group headed to the Fentonworks building to grab weapons, while Dudley was busy messing up the couch.

"Sorry Dudley, we have a strict no pet policy in our house." Jazz said, trying to get him off the couch.

"You're just saying that because I don't have any pants!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, respect others' property!" Kitty said.

"Even Kitty realizes…hey, what happened to the drapes?!" Jazz asked. As it turns out, Kitty's claws had pieces of it stuck to her claws. "It's not what it looks like!" Kitty said, as Jazz crossed her arms. "But we're cats! We just can't help it!"

"I just can't let it go." Danny said. "There is no way Freakshow would've lost that easily!"

"Danny, it's over! He's trapped inside that big thermos of yours!" Timmy said.

Sam looked inside the car. "There's only one way to find out if Danny's worries are actually right." After heading to the car, Sam got the ecto-trap connected to the thermos out of the vehicle, and headed to the underground Fenton lab. All that came out of the entire pack was ashes.

"Whoa, Freakshow turned into ashes!" Dudley said. "Oh no, that sitter didn't! She snapped her fingers! NOW EVERYONES GONNA DIE!"

"No more superhero movies for you, Dudley." Kitty said.

"I don't get it! Where's Freakshow?" Timmy asked.

"We never caught him!" Sam said. "Don't you guys see? Freakshow was trying to trick us. We caught a fake one created by him!"

…..

"There's no probability that this rule book of hers could store enough power to be indestructible." Lisa said. "She has the same amount of energy as the book, or any of these holograms, meaning that she could've decimated the book into ashes. However, there's a single factor that she needs in order to complete this plan: us."

"She's waiting for us to come so she can destroy the book herself!" Jimmy said. "She's luring us into a trap!"

….

"But Danny saved Amity Park with the Gauntlet! He destroyed it with our vary eyes!" Chloe said.

"Unless it was fake too!" Danny said. "I never had the real Gauntlet to begin with."

"Sounds like Freakshow is trying to lure us into something." Sam said.

"Lure us into something? Isn't that exactly what Vlad and those other guys did when he kidnapped Danny, Timmy and the other guys?" Tucker asked.

"And it also sounds like what that Vexas alien did to us!" Sam said.

….

"This sounds just like Vexas did tried to do to us!" Jenny said.

"And what Vlad and the Syndicate did." Jimmy said. "Meaning that if we find her, we are going to lose this battle."

….

"What are we going to do now?" Kitty asked.

"I say, we got after them!" Timmy said.

….

"We're going after them anyways!" Jimmy said.

"What?!" Lisa asked.

"They might be expecting us, but they won't expect what we have up our sleeves." Jimmy said. "They have magic, and we have science, and we're going to prove to them that science beats superstition any old day!"

….

"I am not losing to Vicky!" Timmy said. "I've come this far to save the world, and get back Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I'm not giving up just yet."

"But what about Freakshow?" Chloe asked. "He still has his gauntlet!"

"Yet he still has ghost envy!" Jazz said, looking at the Ghost Portal. "I think I got an idea."

…..

By the way, were you wondering what the sidekicks were doing right now? They were playing board games to pass the time in Zim's lab.

"Just a few moves away and I'll win again!" Carl said, as Sheen still looked determined to win.

"Oh no, that alien ship is abducting llamas!" Sheen said, pointing behind him.

"What?! Where?! Hey, we're already in a…" Sheen flipped the game over. "Ow! That hit my spine! That wasn't funny, Sheen."

"That wasn't me." Sheen said.

"Yes it was!"

"You can't prove it!"

"Everyone in the room saw you!" Carl said.

"I'm too bored to even care." Cindy responded.

"Ugh, what are we waiting here for?" Brad asked. "I want some action! I want to fight bad guys again!"

"Dudes, it's the sound of the police!" Luna said. "The sound of the beast, bros!"

A police siren was then heard outside. "This is the truancy police!" a man said with a very broken voice. "Come out and nobody will get hurt! Wait, was that what we were supposed to say?"

"Oh great, it's those truancy hogs again!" Zim said.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Sheen said, running outside.

"Was this the kid we were supposed to be hunting after?" one of the guys asked, as he brought up a photo of Zim, and compared it to Sheen.

"I don't see the difference. So, should we take him in?"

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT, YOU TWO PO-POS!" Sheen shouted, as he growled. Immediately, one of the officers shot him with a tazer, knocking him out.

"You do realize you just assaulted a kid, right?"

"Hey, it's the new millennium. Cops can get away with everything." he responded. But then, a giant metal foot stomped inches away from the cops. Both of them looked up to see Armagedroid.

"Or maybe not!" the officer said.

"What? Are they replacing us with machines now?" the other officer asked, as Vicky, on the shoulder of the robot, quickly aimed her fingers at them, freezing the two, as she laughed.

"It's Vicky and Armagedroid!" Tuck said. "He found us!"

"Yes, we can clearly see that!" Cindy responded.

Inside the lab, the five saw what was going on.

"Wait, this can't be logical! They were supposed to be waiting for us!" Lisa said.

"Time for the kill!" Jenny said, pulling out weapons, ready to fly out of the house.

"Wait Jenny! Don't attack just yet!" Jimmy said. "Trust me on this!"

"Say bye bye, dead twerps!" Vicky said, as Armagedroid moved his arm to completely crush the house. However, it was blocked by an invisible forcefield. Vicky was confused by this, as she used the giant robot to continue to attempt to crush the house multiple times. But each attempt, the blows were blocked. Sheen quickly awoke from passing out, and ran inside the house, hiding behind Libby.

"Smart move, Zim." Jimmy said. "Zim?"

Zim and GIR rose from the ground on a moving platform, as the path to his house was now open.

"So, you're the sitter these fools in my base kept ragging on about." Zim said.

"BIG BROTHER!" GIR shouted.

"And you're that alien dweeb who helped stopped those other aliens from taking over your planet!" Vicky said.

"I will not stand by being called a dweeb." Zim responded. "However, sitter, I will stand by one thing: you! I request to join your group of villains!"

Everyone inside gasped.

"Zim, no!" Carl said.

"How could you, Zim?" Leni asked.

"Oh no. How shocking. Boo Hoo." Jenny said with a very bored voice inside the lab. Meanwhile, Sheen angrily paid Lily $10. "You hustled me!" he shouted.

"You actually want to join me?" Vicky asked.

"Of course, I'll exchange these fools in exchange for my assistance." Zim said. "Besides, I always looked up to sitters like you, thriving on the pain of these power-hungry creatures! Together, we can rule this planet, and enslave every child you wish to see perish!"

"Hmm! I like your guts, alien!" Vicky said, as Armagedroid's hand was raised down.

"Just like how it was planned." Zim said, as he continued to walk the path. "Come along, GIR."

However, GIR broke his gleefulness over his "big brother". At that moment, flashbacks started popping up in the brainless head of is. Of him hanging out with the others, dancing with Frida, eating Sheen's Ultra Lord, and for some reason, them flying on pigs through an apocalyptic city. "You mean we have to go with the pooping lady?"

"GIR, we discussed this." He then started to whisper. "We're going to betray them as well, now come along!"

"But…what about our friends?"

"They were never our friends, not even our acquaitances! They're just a bunch of meat-baring blobs!"

"But…I don't want to go."

"He's gonna say Okay in 3…2…..1?" Zim was surprised by this. "You're really not coming? Fine! I shall make you come!" Zim said, as he pulled out GIR's AI remote. He was about to increase it so the robot can turn red again, but then he realized something in his mind. Could this be him actually gaining a conscious? Nonsense! What am I doing? The fool will betray me then and become ruler of this world!

"Fine, suit yourself! You had no use to me anyways!" Zim responded, as he continued walking to the shield. He walked past it, and was now on Armagedroid's hand. As GIR saw the whole thing happen, Lily quickly tried to comfort him, along with Melody.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" Jenny barked at Jimmy.

"Wait for it!" Jimmy said.

"Wow, for an alien working with those twerps, I didn't think you'd actually betray them like that!" Vicky said, as Zim bowed. "I really could use someone as ruthless as you! However…."

Armagedroid started to crush Zim, by closing his hand. "Offer denied!" Armagedroid immediately slammed his hand to the street, creating a gigantic crater. Inside it, Zim looked like he was completely unconscious, even looking like he wasn't breathing.

"Take them!" Vicky barked.

"I SHALL CAPTURE ALL OF THE OPPONENTS." Armagedroid repeated, trying to burst through the forcefield.

"Forget the fallacies! We have to move! Luckily, I've memerized the functions of Zim's computer systems, and there is a flight mode on this!" Lisa said, beginning to use the computer.

"You processed all that information in the span of an hour?" Jimmy asked.

"Indeed I did." Lisa responded.

Armagedroid kept banging the shield, sending the whole house rattling back and forth. As Lisa kept setting up flight mode, Armagedroid used more and more of his weapons to try and destroy the shield, even using missiles, which sent him flying back into a house. More civilians in back of the shield and robot gathered to watch the whole thing.

"Blast off." Jimmy said. Soon, Lisa pressed one button which caused rockets to form from the side of the house.

"We're taking the house?" Jenny asked.

"No, we're taking the base!" Jimmy said, as Zim's whole yard started to pull from the ground. All of the base started to shake, as it was pulled from the underground. The dirt surrounding it was taking off, as it transformed into it's own ship, was the tiny house on top of it.

"Let's fly this thing!" Jimmy said, taking the controls of the ship.

"You tricked us, you stupid alien!" Vicky said, as she looked on the ground. However, Zim wasn't in the crater. Vicky was then hit in the face with a piece of concrete. She looked up to see where it was from. Zim was now clinging on to the giant ship.

"Fatal mistake rejecting Zim's assistance, babysitter!" Zim said, as he then blew a raspberry, and continued climbing to the top of the house.

"Chase after them!" Vicky barked at Armagedroid.

"I SHALL OBEY THE MASTER'S REQUEST." Armagedroid repeated, as his legs turned into jets, as he chase after the ship in the sky.

"YES! We're finally getting action!" Brad screamed happily, as everyone inside the flying base was screaming, as the chase continued.

 **Next time, we go back to the Ninja Turtles.**


	25. Chapter 16: Tigre Vs Tigre

**Now we get to the climax I wanted to get to in the story. Yes, we're finally towards it, which means the story will be over soon, and we'll go onto Rejects.**

Sartana entered through a portal in the middle of the streets, and gave an evil laugh. "Oh El Tigre, come out, come out wherever you are." she taunted as she gave an evil laugh.

In the middle of NYC, the Purple Dragons, consisting of Hung, Fong, Tsung and Sid, were busy smuggling crates of valuables on top of a building.

"Hurry up, we don't want any of those turtle creatures showing up!" Fong said. At that moment, they were all covered by a shadow blocking the moon. "Think again, Smelly Dragons!" Mikey said, in a very dark Batman-like voice. The dragons shrieked at this.

"Who are you?" Tsung shrieked, as Mikey jumped in the air, kicking Foi. "I'M EL TORTUGA!" he whispered, kicking Fong again.

"What are you all scared for?" Hung asked. "It's just that turtle pest again, in some cheap Halloween costume!"

"Halloween costume? YOU DARE INSULT THE SUIT? YOU DARE DESECRATE THE LEGACY OF EL TORTUGA?!" he screamed, still in his Batman voice. "I'll make you eat those hurtful words, as I am…ROAR! EL TORTUGA!"

"Do you have to repeat your name over and over again?" Hung asked, looking annoyed.

The two remaining henchmen charged after Mikey, but he quickly jumped in the air and stuck out the claws, hitting the two to the ground. However, he was then knocked out by Hun from behind.

"Just because you got a silly costume, doesn't mean you're suddenly stronger than me!" Hung said, as his foot was on Mikey, ready to crush him again. However, Frida charged in the air, using her fist to completey knock out Hung.

"Plata Peligrosa!" Frida whispered, as she gave the trademark fight cry. At that moment, Manny entered through the roof's door, completely out of breath.

"I had to use the stairs!" Manny said, trying to breath. "It was a pain! It felt like a thousand minutes!"

"Now you know how I used to feel!" Frida responded. Suddenly, Mikey got up. "I failed El Tortuga! I don't deserve to carry on the legacy. I don't deserve this belt!" Mikey had puppy dog eyes, as he took off the belt. "Here Manny, I'm sorry for taking it."

Manny took it back with no remorse. "Please, leave the superhero work to me. You're better off with your ninja stuff."

"I loved the voice though!" Frida said.

Now, Manny, Frida and Mikey were jumping on top of buildings left to right.

"So Sartana is a sombrero wearing skeleton with a guitar?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, that's her." Manny responded.

"She sounds like one guay skelly!" Mikey responded.

"Trust me, she sounds cool, but she's not!" Frida said, carrying an armful of churros.

"Where could Sartana be?!" Manny angrily asked, looking over the city.

"Beats me." she responded, slowling shoving them in her mouth. All of a sudden, more of the Foot-Clan bots for earlier appeared behind them, making Frida drop her churros. "My BABIES!" she cried.

"It's okay, Frida!" Mikey said. "I shall avenge the death of those little baby churros!"

"Forget about the churros, guys!" Manny said, as he stuck out the claws from his fingers. "We've got robots!"

"FORGET ABOUT THEM?" Frida said, still crying in a squeaky voice.

"Alright, footbots! You want the Mikey, you got it!" Mikey pulled out his nunchuks,spinning them around to make his next move.

However, the battle was cut shortly by a giant figure jumping across the sky and quickly slicing up all the footbots. It was a girl dressed in black armor for chest to toe, who put her sword back by her side.

"When will these machines just die?" Karai asked herself, but then she stopped at the two kids, who for some reason, were shocked at what they just saw.

"Karai! You avenged the churros!" Mikey asked.

"Um, what?" she responded.

"That was epic!" Manny responded. "You sure spared us a fight!"

"You're welcome children. Now go back to your families." Karai asked. "You two don't know what evil lurks out here."

"It's cool, Karai!" Mikey said. "These are me and my brothers new comrades, Manny and Frida!"

"Yeah relax, Lady Death-Ninja!" Frida said. "We're crime-fighters just like you!"

"You two kids? As crime-fighters? And I'm sorry, Lady Deathninja?"

"It sounded cool!" Frida said, as she picked her churros off the ground.

"Oh lord, they've spent too much time around you." Karai said.

"We're after a villain!" Manny said. "One who's after us and our friends."

"By the way, we're not from this universe." Frida said.

"Children and their imaginations." Karai told herself, trying to brush it off.

"But they're telling the truth!" Mikey said. "They really did come from a donut hole in the sky!"

"Now you I believe." Karai responded.

"So Karai, I'm Manny Rivera, also known…EL TI…"

"Shhh!" Frida said, looking from below the building.

"GRE." Manny whispered.

"Manny, Sartana's down there!" Frida said, looking below the building. As the two looked down below, Sartana was simply walking slowly in the desolate area.

"What creature is that?" Karai asked being shocked.

"She's a sombrero wearing skeleton who plays music!" Mikey said. "Still sounds epic, but it's evil!"

"That's our enemy! She's come from our universe to find us." Manny said.

"So you two really are vigilantes."

"Not vigilantes, we're superheroes." Manny said.

"Just like me and my bros!" Mikey said, as he and Frida gave puppy eyes.

"Why did they send me another one?" Karai asked herself again

"Guys, keep it down!" Manny said, as Sartana was still making her way through a desolate block in the city.

"Now where could that El Tigre be?" Sartana asked herself.

"That's it! I'm through with waiting." Karai said, pulling out her sword. "This creature needs to go!"

"Hold it, Kai! If you attack now, she'll vaporize you with her guitar!" Manny said.

"It's Karai!" she responded.

She then in front of her a giant building with a clock front and center. "My, this would make a lovely base!" she said to herself, as she started to walk in.

"She's heading into the Foot base." Karai said.

"The foot base?" Frida asked. "Is that some kind of spa or something?" Karai looked completely annoyed again. "Yep, you really have been around Michaelangelo." Karai said, as Sartana opened the door to the base.

Manny, Frida, Michaelangelo and Karai headed to the top of the base, entering through the glass roof quietly. The four of them were standing on the sides of platforms surrounding the top of the building, watching over what's going on, as Sartana crawled through.

"Hmm, seems awfully quiet! Hope nobody will hit me as I play my…" A roar was heard, as Sartana was sent flying across the room. She was struck by a tiger with a big human like body. He had a metal arm, no tail, and an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. "You intruded my base!" Tiger Claw said, as he roared and struck Sartana again.

"Whoa, it's an actual tiger!" Manny said.

"And he's got weapons!" Frida said.

"Don't worry guys, he used to be a scary guy who tried to kill us, but now he's our amigo!" Mikey said.

Sartana tried to defend herself from TC, but he kept sending her flying across the room. The next move sent her flying across the room.

"Maybe this feline could help me take down my enemy feline." Sartana said, as she then played a note which sent TC flying across the room.

"She has a laser shooting guitar? That's been on my list for Santa since I was a baby!" Mikey said.

"You asked for one too?!" Frida asked. "Aw man, all I get every year is a bunch of dumb coal! But at least I can break windows with them, so that's cool too!"

"Silence children!" Karai said.

As Sartana then pointed her guitar at Tiger Claw, the assassin responded by pointing his gun back at the skeleton. "What are you?!" Tiger Claw asked.

"Just a lovely, gorgeous 2000 year old musician, who asks for your services." Sartana responded. "I shall pay you with a great reward."

"I decline your offer." Tiger Claw responded. "I have experience working with monsters like you, and I won't repeat the past!"

"Alright gato, you don't want to fight for me, then I'll make you fight, by FORCE." Sartana shot her guitar again, which hit TC's mind, making him scream in pain, as it felt like his mind was being consumed by a creature.

"Tiger Claw!" Mikey said, as Karai then jumped down with her katana, slicing Sartana's head off, running to Tiger Claw's aid.

"Woo, go Lady Deathninja!" Frida said, as Manny jumped down, quickly grabbing Sartana's guitar.

Mikey then ran to Tiger Claw. "No, don't lose us, Tiger Claw!"

"El Tigre! I knew you'd come here!" Sartana responded.

"The jigs up, Sartana. After we stop you, we'll going to take our universe back from those freaks you're working with!" Manny said, as he was then blasted in the chest by Tiger Claw, still in a trance. The mutant tiger then gave a big shove for Mikey, and then Karai, pushing her into the wall.

"Tiger Claw, no!"

"Yes, he's under my control!" Sartana said.

"I shall do what you wish, Sartana." Tiger Claw said. "You have my offerings."

"Excellent." Sartana said. However, Frida tried to land on Sartana. "PIG PILE!" she screamed. But then Tiger Claw shot her in the chest, sending her flying back into the wall.

"Frida!" Manny said.

"Tigre, kill El Tigre." Sartana said, as TC charged at Manny, who dodged the attack, using his claw to jump to the roof. Mikey quickly tried blocking TC. "Jean Claw, don't hurt him! He's my friend!" TC pushed him back, and used his jetpack to chase after Manny, but Frida flew into the air with her claw, and gave TC a punch in the back, sending Manny and TC flying through the rubble of the building, crashing into an abandoned apartment building. "Manny!" she called as she chased after her friend, along with Mikey Karai then arose from the ground, picked up her sword and jumped to attack Sartana by trying to strike her again. Sartana quickly striked back, and shot at her, sending her flying again.

"Meet my friends from the underworld, Lady Deathninja!" Sartana responded, as she fired her guitar again, this time opening the ground.

"That's not my name!" Karai responded, as she tried charging again, but was then surrounded by Sartana's skeleton minions. "Why do I always get the undead?" she asked herself.

"Attack her!" Sartana called, as she wandered off and the minions attacked. Quickly, she pulled blades from her armor, and started to fight off the minions, decapitating their bodies and hits while quickly dodging their attacks. Then, she was held in the choker hold by one of the minions, as she quickly flipped the dead man's body to the ground, stabbing him through his skinless chest, turning him into dust. More of the minions started to charge at the ninja.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared, as a dark figure started kicking the minions away.

"Sorry I'm late for the party." Shinigami said.

"You're just in time, Shini." Karai said. "And we're dealing with the dead this time."

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Manny got up from the ground as he was lying groaning in pain, while being surrounded by TC. Quickly, TC awoke himself as he saw Manny on the ground, as he gave a little growl. Manny quickly used his claws to wrap up TC with the chains.

"Now, let me hear you say: I am your father!" Manny said, as TC fought his way out of the chains.

"Hey dude, before we can continue fighting, I just wanna say you're the coolest tiger I've ever seen." Manny happily said, as TC gave a yell as he stuck out his metal fist at Manny, which he caught.

"Oh come on, why don't compliments ever work?" Manny said.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I have a task to complete." TC said, using the other fist to punch Manny against the wall. TC charged at him again, but Manny stretched out his claw to punch the tiger in the chest, sending him flying out the building, as Manny jumped down on the street, leaving cracks on it.

"You don't have to do this, Tiger Claw!" Manny responded. "Sartana's brainwashed you!" TC then charged after Manny again, who quickly started jumping on top of buildings, all while TC chased the little boy with his jetpack. As Manny was jumping from roof to roof, the flying tiger pulled out his two lasers and starting shooting at him gun by gun. Manny quickly wrapped his chain arm around a nearby water tower, spun around it and flew in the air, tyring to aim his foot for the tiger's face. TC quickly dodged it by maneuvering to the right, as Manny was now flying in the air for nothing. TC flew after the boy, grabbed him, then flew back to the ground, slamming him to the roof of one of the buildings, making him crash down through the numerous floors, landing on the very bottom, where a child was playing innocently with her toys on the carpet.

As TC looked down at the damage, Frida, Mikey and Karai charged after Tiger Claw.

"You hurt my friend, you get Peligrosa!" Frida said, happily giving her war cry at TC while punching him in the face again. Karai quickly charged at TC from the back, kicking his back and shoving him to the floor.

"Snap out of it, TC!" Mikey said. "You're hurting my friend!"

"You are his comrade." TC said, starting to snap out of his trance, but then his mind warped him back to the killer. "I don't care!" TC leaped at Karai, who blocked his metal arm with the armor on her own arm. Then, Shinigami flew into the scene, knocking TC in the chest with her chain.

Downstairs, Manny brushed himself off of the table he crashed on, while the little girl watched.

"Kitty!" she called out.

"Uh yeah, little girl! Remember to eat your vegetables! But not really!" Manny ran out of the room through the front entrance. As Manny found a way to get back on the rooftop, in another part of the city, the Party Wagon was on the street. However, the entire back was filled up with the four kids, along with the four turtles.

"Oh man, it's very cramped up in here!" Clyde said, struggling to breathe.

"How about we play a little round of Auto Attack?" Lynn asked Lincoln.

"Oh not this again." Lincoln said.

"Ha, I haven't played this game in ages!" Raphael responded.

"At least the roads don't seem too packed with cars." Then, the Party Wagon passed by a nearby car show. "Why? OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Lincoln was then getting pounded on by the two.

However, April then started to sense Mikey. "He's up there!" April pointed, as Mikey was busy fighting TC.

"Whoa, why is Mikey fighting Tiger Claw? I thought the turtles were cool with him!" Casey said. Manny was immediately tossed in front of the ground, as April shrieked, and Casey took a sharp spin around Manny, sending everyone in the back flying. "I can't feel my cheeks!" Clyde said.

"Manny! Frida! Get in the car!" Casey said. "I think some skeleton freak is trying to kill you!"

"I know, and she sent some awesome looking tiger guy to kill me!" Manny said. Suddenly, TC was roaring in the air, still shooting his lasers at Manny.

"Tiger Claw!" April called out, as Mikey then flew on his back. "Fly like an butterfly, sting like a.." Mikey was tossed into the ground. "Bee!"

"Mikey! Get in the van!" Leonardo snapped.

"Bros! You've come to rescue me!" Mikey said.

"By the way, when this is over, you're grounded for that hole in our roof!" Leonardo said.

"Aw, way to kill my mood." Mikey responded. TC continued firing at Manny again.

"Let's go!" Frida said, as the three of them ran into the car, and Casey continued off. TC continued firing at the car, then landed on it's roof, sinking his claws into it.

"I knew that tiger never had it in him to actually change!" Raphael said.

"No Raph, that evil skeleton witch brainwashed him with her guitar!" Mikey said.

TC then ripped off a chunk of the roof, trying to get in to face Manny, as the children screamed.

"Nice kitty!" Lincoln said, shaking in fear.

"Thanks for busting our roof, Tiger Claw!" Donnie said, knocking him in the face with his stick. "Now it's gonna take another hour to repair that!" Then, pulling up next to Party Van was Karai on her motorcycle. Then teleporting on top of the roof was Shinigami again, knocking TC off of the car. She then floated down inside the Party Wagon.

"Woo, I never got to see your cool looking car." Shinigami said. "Looks like you brought a bunch of children with you too." Lucy was once again, fascinated by another human with supernatural abilities.

"Are you my guardian angel?" Lucy asked.

"Um…sure?" she responded.

"GASP." Lucy passed out.

"Casey, look out!" April said, as Sartana was now in front of the drive way, giving a wicked smile. Casey didn't hesitate to speed up on the skeleton, now trying to run her over. Sartana once again struck another chord, which Casey took a sharp left turn away form, sending everyone in the car flying, as Casey then stopped the car. Everyone exited out of the car in their own way, as they all had their direction towards Sartana. Karai then got off the bike to join the Turtles. Tiger Claw then flew by her side.

"So, it looks like you gained followers with this battle, El Tigre." Sartana said. "How pathetic."

"Oh, these followers will easily kick you boney butt, Sartana!" Manny responded.

"Listen Sartana!" Leonardo said. "We've faced evil monsters like you before. You're nothing new to us!"

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to your scary firey underworld, or else we'll send you there ourselves!" Raphael taunted.

"You're not taking our universe with those two other villains!" Lincoln said.

"Besides, there's twelve of us, and only two of you!" Frida said.

"Two?" Sartana asked. "Why don't we raise to how about….a hundred?!" Sartana hit her guitar to the ground, as the streets started to crack up, shaking the whole area. Soon, dead hands started to arise from the ground.

"What happened to the sewers, guys?!" Mikey said, looking at the lit up cracks. The skeletons arose from the ground. However, these weren't the same minions Sartana had, as the skeletons were now dressed in ninja suits. One gave a loud roar at them and started to appear more and more, looking like the same number of marchers in a parade.

"Huh, a skeleton army?" Raphael asked. "At least I get to decapitate for once!"

Now it was the heroes turn to use their weapons. Leo prepared his sword, Donnie prepared his bo stick, Raph prepared his sais, Mikey prepared his nunchuks, right before saying "EL TORTUGA.", Manny stuck out his claws in his suit, Frida prepared her Plata fist, April prepared her moves, plus her powers, Lincoln turned on his fists, with Clyde following the same. Casey prepared his hockey sticks along with his tazer, while Lynn pulled out hockey sticks of her own. Karai prepared her swords, as Shinigami prepared some of her skills, as she looked at Lucy, who prepared her spellbook.

"Bless you, science." Lucy said.

"Nerd." Shini responded.

"BREAK THEM." Sartana said, as she released the skeleton army charging at the gang.

Leo and Lincoln were the ones now leading the group, as Leo quickly charged at the skeletons, while Lincoln flew in the air. Leo took the first swing at the skeletons, chopping off several of their heads, while Lincoln started firing his gloves at a row of skeletons. Now, the others were now attacking, as Clyde flew in the air and Casey and Lynn used skates and their sticks to make skeletons fall apart.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yes, this will continue tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 17: Climax Already Part I

**BTW, this story will be re-vised when I publish the whole thing onto Wattpad...**

Armagedroid was firing all of his missiles onto Zim's flying base. Despite the weapons being strong, it still wasn't effective, since the entire ship was surrounded by the strong forcefield.

"Jimmy, let me blow Armagedroid up!" Jenny said. "Just one shot oughta take him out for good!"

"No, Jenny!" Jimmy said. "We can't hit him just yet!"

"But he's destroying our shield!" Jenny said, looking at the screens, as the base kept shaking from the blasts.

"Trust me, I have a better solution!" Jimmy said.

As this was going on, Zim was climbing on the giant base ship, with the help of his PAK legs. As the ship was roaming in the sky at a very high speed, thousands of feet below the ground, Zim clinged on to it like a magnet, taking slow steps with his mechanical tentacles, then made his way into a secret chute that was in the middle of the ship. The chute slowly closed, as he made his way inside.

"You!" Zim pointed, as Jimmy was still controlling the ship. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving everyone's lives, what else?" Jimmy asked. Jenny immediately punched Zim in the face. "I was saving that one for your betrayal!" Jenny said.

"I demand you give me back my control of the base, Neutron!" Zim said, brushing off the punch.

"Why? What, are you gonna drive us into the sun?" Jenny asked.

"No, I am in no mood for ridding of you hogs." Zim said. "I want to destroy that sitter and her blasted robot minion! For one who rejects the almighty Zim shall continue living! Now move over!" Zim shoved Jimmy out of the controls, which made him now be in charge of the controls.

"Would it kill you to say please?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes it would!" Zim responded. He used the screens to look in back of the entire base ship, showing Armagedroid still firing at him.

"Now to show my weapons!" Zim said, as he pressed a few controls, releasing a giant laser beam on top of the roof. It quickly blasted Armagedroid back, sending him flying down below, along with the screaming Vicky shapeshifter. Armagedroid quickly used his jets to get back up, as the shapeshifter was now growling.

"So, that didn't destroy you? Then I guess I better increase the weaponry!" Zim said, activating more weapons from the house, which started to hit Armagedroid more. Despite all the hits, it kept flying towards the base. Meanwhile, inside the main house, the SKs were viewing the whole thing, as the entire living room was now a mess, looking like an earthquake struck it.

"Cool! It's like a light show!" Tuck said.

"So many colors!" Carl covered his mouth and headed to the bathroom to let it out.

"Zim, it's not effective!" Jimmy said.

"No matter how many weapons you shoot at him, he's still going to carry on!" Jenny said.

"I AM NOT EFFECTED BY YOUR WEAKER WEAPONS." Armagedroid roared. "NOT EVEN A TINY NUKE WOULD DESTROY ME."

"I do know another option!" Lisa said, using another one of the computers.

"Gross! Human germs on my computer!" Zim said, as Armagedroid still continued to hit the ship.

"And for the final act.." Lisa said, as she pressed another button. This activated the shield to turn the outside of the ship invisible.

"WHERE'D THEY GO? WHERE'D THEY GO?!" the shapeshifter growled.

"THE OPPONENTS HAVE APPEARED TO FLY OFF OF MY RADAR. THEY'VE SOMEHOW VANISHED OFF THE MAP." Armagedroid responded.

"No really? You know, for a second, I thought they SHRUNK AND TURNED INTO ANTS!" the shapeshifter responded. As Armagedroid was still flying in the same direction, the invisible ship turned to another direction.

"We lost them." Jimmy said. "Now to continue our course to Dimmsdale."

"But the whole trap concept is now shattered!" Lisa said. "She's no longer waiting for Turner there now that she's on our tail! Unless she was two places in the exact timeframe, we have no alternatives."

"Two places at once?" Jimmy said, thinking back to Vicky on Armagedroid. "What if she was? Maybe her plan of trapping us is still intact! She just needed a little assistance to accomplish it, and she pulled that off by cloning herself!"

"I don't know about that, Jimmy. But at this point, I don't know what to believe anymore." Jenny said. "I just want this planet saved again!"

"Zim, head to Dimmsdale. Jimmy said, as Zim obeyed, still with revenge on his mind. "We're gonna need Dani for this, because I have another plan."

Soon, the gang landed the invisible base/ship in Dimmsdale. At this point, Dimmsdale looked like it was facing a big cataclysmic event, as buildings were on fire, and many civillians were running for their lives.

For the invisible ship, Jimmy was the only one to get off of it, as the others stayed inside. He tried to hide himself behind several houses and yards, trying not to get detected by anyone.

"All I need to do is keep myself out of the open, so I won't attract any attention." Jimmy said.

"Too late!" Vicky appeared in back of Jimmy, as he was in one of the backyards. "Hello, Big-headed twerp!" Once again using her magic, Vicky lifted the boy in the air. She then took some dresses hanging up in the same yard, and dressed Jimmy in it. Then, she took a picture of it out of a instant camera, then laughed at it. "Wait until your town sees this!" Vicky said.

"You can humiliate me all you want, Vicky." Jimmy said. "But it won't matter to me. I know your plan. I know that was a clone of you with Armagedroid,, and I know you and Freakshow were luring us here the entire time."

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"Yes I did." Jimmy said. "You know, Turner told me about you, and I always thought he was exaggerating. But seeing you in person, you are a monster."

"Again, I always appreciate the compliments!"

"I just don't understand, what would a teenager like you get out of torturing innocent children? What or who influenced you to be like this?"

"Influence? I never had an influence! No one taught me to be evil! I was BORN EVIL! Ha, I always knew I had to say that at some point!"

"Have you ever tried not being evil? Because every outcome from being a villain, will result in defeat, and a life of failure and misery."

"I know what you're doing, twerp." Vicky said. "You're trying to break me using that geeky mind of yours! Well it didn't work before, and it won't work now! Unlike you and your nerdy science crud, I got magic!"

"You do, but no matter what powers you, or any of you villains have, it's no match for the ultimate weapon: the human mind." Jimmy responded.

Suddenly, in back of Vicky, hiding behind the fence, was Dani, carrying the syringe.

"Ha! What are you gonna do with that mind of yours, Professor Loser?!" Vicky taunted.

"Make a distraction!" Jimmy responded, as Dani flew to Vicky, pointing out the needle. However, she was quickly caught in a trap by Freakshow, as he used his giant foot to smash the syringe.

"What a marvelous weapon of yours, child!" Freakshow said. "Too bad it has one drawback: Failure!" Freakshow gave a wicked laugh.

"Ha!" Vicky also laughed, looking at the broken syringe. "That was your plan? To give me a shot?"

"No, that was another distraction." Jimmy said, as now, both of the robots flew towards the two villains, and both gave them a pow to the face, flying next to Jimmy. Melody quickly cut Dani open.

"Show's over, Freakshow!" Jenny said.

"We won't let you hurt anymore children!" Melody said.

"They're on both of the heads! Activate the Hypno-Speaker." Jimmy said, speaking to his watch.

Back in another area around the ship, Cindy began to activate a control panel, along with Carl, which made the two villains fall into a trance.

"Hey, how come I don't get to tell the clown guy what to do?!" Sheen asked.

"Because knowing you, you'll just ask him to sing and dance!" Libby responded.

"Well…how else are you going to have fun with a villain?!" Sheen responded.

"Say the magic words." Jimmy said.

"Give Jimmy Da Rule book!" Cindy said, Vicky poofed up the giant book, and handed it to the small boy. "Just one more thing."

"Give Jimmy the freaky hand thing!" Freakshow said, as he was about to take it off his hand.

BOOM! Armagedroid appeared behind the two villains, as the shapeshifting Vicky stood on the shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed, as her face appeared green with giant red eyes, as Armagedroid quickly used his tentacles to pull out the mind weapons, reverting them back to normal.

"The clone!" Jimmy said.

"I have had it with you!" Jenny shrieked, as the shredded off tentacles retracted themselves, quickly grabbing Jenny and wrapping her arms and legs around. Melody flew into the air to help, but she was grabbed by Vicky, about to be destroyed. Dani used her ghost powers on Vicky, shooting her from behind. Vicky responded by trying to fire at her, but she quickly dodged it when stretching her body.

"Ha ha! You're a fairy, and I'm a ghost, so you can't touch me!" Dani taunted. Freakshow responded to this, by trying to fire at the ghost but she quickly dodged it.

"Enough fighting them, Dani! I need you for something!" Jimmy said.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"We're going inside Armagedroid's mind!" Jimmy said.

Armagedroid quickly wrapped up Jimmy with his tentacles, along with Jenny and Melody. "SHALL I DISPOSE OF THESE CREATURES?" he asked.

"Do it." The shapeshifter said,as Armagedroid opened up his hatch, leaning the three closer to the flames. However, the ground started to rumble again, as it was coming from the invisible base ship. Soon, all the other kids started to feel the rumble.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Carl screamed.

"GIANT EARTH WORMS!" Tuck cried out.

However, popping out of the base was a giant purple ball flying in the air. As it fell to the ground, it sprouted out arms and legs, completely obliterating the houses on it's feet. It was none other than an Irken Battle Tech suit. Zim gave an evil laugh as he was inside the suit.

"Yep, Dimmsdale is doomed." Jimmy said.

"It's that alien freak!" the shapeshifter said.

"You deny Zim's services, you get DEATH!" Zim taunted from inside the suit.

"Oh forget about him, Armagedroid, just finish off these three!" the shapeshifter said.

"Come on, you giant mechanical scoozeball!" Zim said. "Duel MEEE!"

"I MUST FINISH THESE ENEMIES FOR MY MASTER." Armagedroid said.

"Come over here, you giant silver turd!" Zim taunted.

Immediately, Armagedroid's eyes lit up, as fumes came out of it's mouth, he immediately let go of the three, as the two robots caught Jimmy.

"YOU DARE SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF ARMAGEDROID BY CALLING ME A TURD?!" he roared. "YOUR COMMAND FOR A DUEL IS ACCEPTED, AS YOU SLANDERED ME! YOU! HURT! MY! FEELINGS!"

"Hurt your feelings?! What are you, 5?!" the Shapeshifter said.

Armagedroid turned on his jets from his back, aiming at Zim's tech suit. Zim immediately started running while screaming towards Armagedroid. However, the giant silver bot caught Zim, pushing him from behind, destroying every house in the way. Zim started to gain more control of the battle techsuit, sticking both of it's metal feet to the ground, which ended up dragging the ground, tearing it apart like a piece of paper. Armagedroid threw the battle suit's back against a giant building, as the two were in downtown.

"My turn!" Zim gave Armagedroid a gigantic punch to his face, sending the giant robot crashing through the ground, completely forming a giant wave of destruction, breaking every glass in the city, including the world's biggest glass of water, sending the city flooding.

"What are you doing?! He's crushing one of our weapons!" Freakshow said.

"I don't know. This is kind of cool!" Vicky said, enjoying the fight. "I mean, it's a geeky robot fights, but they're destroying the city! Go ahead, catch the other twerps with the shapeshifter."

"What about you?!" Freakshow asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my favorite victim!" Vicky respondned.

Freakshow sighed, as the shapeshifter headed off. "Carry on!" Freakshow said, giving loud stomps for every footstep he took, as the shapeshifter then turned into a giant spider.

"Um, hello, we're still here!" Jenny said.

"Oh yeah, right!" Vicky said, as she angrily shot a magic beam towards the three, but Dani quickly blocked this attack with a shield from her hands.

"Dani, quick! Turn all three of us invisible!" Jimmy said this, as Dani wrapped her small arms around the robots' four legs, along with Jimmy's chest, as Vicky tried another attack. However, Dani was able to turn the three of them invisible. As a diversion, Jenny quickly shot her arm in the air, which actually left a smoke trail, which sent Vicky flying off. "You can fly, but you can't hide!" Vicky said, chasing after the arm.

Quickly, Dani let go of the three. "Now, we need to get into Armagedroid's mind. Dani, I need you to possess Jenny."

"What about me?" Melody asked.

"Protect the others from Freakshow and that shapeshifter!" Jimmy said, as Dani went into Jenny's body possessing her. However, Jenny was conscious of this.

"Boy, it's really rusty in here!" Dani said.

"No need for a peanut gallery!" Jenny responded, as she flew in the air while wrapping her left arm around Jimmy, as they flew off in the air towards the direction of Armagedroid.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE VICTORIOUS!" Armagedroid roared, as his black tentacles started to come out of his chest, aiming for Zim's glass windshield. Suddenyl, giant silver tentacles started to come from behind the battletech suit, as they blocked his opponents smaller ones. The two tentacles started wrestling with each other, as despite the sizes of them, they still equated the same strength. Armagedroid's tentacles started to lift Zim from the ground, but Zim quickly fastened his suit's feet to the ground again, as he struggled to to lift the giant metal robot to the , Zim used his giant blasters to shoot the metal robot in the chest, sending him flying back, though he was starting to be covered in black smoke. The silver robot arose from the destruction he caused in his landing, and his eyes glew up red.

"Get over here!" Zim said in his quiet menacing voice, as Armagedroid continued to fight with Zim's battle tech suit.

"Unbelievable! We're in the middle of an epic battle, and we still can't get any action!" Brad said.

"I'm good with it." Carl said, eating popcorn while sitting on a lawn chair. However, this changed when a giant shadow covered the rest of the gang.

"You want action? I'll give you action!" Freakshow responded, using his Gauntlet to poof up an army of monster clowns.

"You had to open your mouth." Cindy said.

"Who cares? We get to fight!" Brad immediately charged into the army, using the laser gun in back of him to blow some of them up. He was then pushed back by the monster clowns. "BRAADDDD CARBUCKLE!" Brad said, charging in the battle. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Added this joke for the Wattpad edit. Thank you Guest.)**

"Oh my god, he just went in." Cindy said.

Everyone else had no choice but to help fight.

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Chapter 17 II: Shell-Shocked

Back in NYC, the Ninja Turtles gang and Lincoln's group were continuing to partake in their battle. Raph gave a battle cry, as he chopped a few of the skeleton's heads off with his sais. Leonardo and Donatello continued to take on the gang with their weapons, knocking and slicing the bodies of the skinless creatures, all while Michaelangelo was having fun with the skeletons, who roared at him.

"Come on, skele bros! Can't we all just get along?" Mikey asked, as the skeleton then slapped him in the face. "Geez, all you had to say was no, dudes!" Mikey used his nunchuks to continue to push away the skeletons.

Lincoln was flying in the air, blasting at more of the creatures. Lincoln then pulled out a new move from his weapons. He clunched his fist to form a gigantic holographic card, and threw it at a gigantic section of the skeletons. "That's how we do it, the Ace Savvy way!" Lincoln said, as Clyde pulled by him. "Don't forget One Eyed Jack!" Clyde said, as he fired his own lasers at a gang of skeletons.

Manny and Frida were on the ground, destroying the skeleton ninjas left and right. Manny picked up two cars by stretching his claws, and spun around, pushing the skeletons left and right. While Frida, picked up a tanker truck, and slammed it on the ground to a group of skeletons. BOOM! The tanker truck exploded and sent Frida flying across the block. "Cool! I want to do that again!" Frida said.

"We have to get Sartana's guitar!" Manny said. "It's the only way to end..OOF!" Manny was socked once again by Tiger Claw's metal arm, as the tiger slowly walked towards him. Frida tried attacking the tiger again, but he quickly caught Frida's arm, and threw her into a building.

"Frida!" Manny called out. "Surrender yourself, child!" Tiger Claw demanded, sticking out his claws. Manny suddenly looked angry. "You threw my friend! I'm about to give an ol' fashioned Rivera beating on you, Tigre!" Manny gave Tiger Claw a big punch to the face, sending him, flying into the air. He once again turned on his jet packs, aiming down for Manny again. Quickly, Lincoln and Clyde charged at the tiger in the air, using both their lasers at took two shots without using his one eye to see anything, which struck the two boys to the ground, as they began to fall on the hard street. April quickly used here telekinesis to catch the two boys, as she was worried. More of the skeleton ninjas began to charge at her, but the hooded Lucy used her spells to turn the skeletons into dust. Lucy then blew on her hands with a small smile on her face.

"That's our Eight Of Spades!" Lincoln cheered, as they were still in the air.

Meanwhile, another row of the ninjas were being charged at by Casey and Lynn, who were both wearing hockey masks. "GOONGALA!" the two yelled, as they rode on their two skates, knocking out the many ninjas using their two hockey sticks. Casey quickly struck one of his puck bombs into a row of them, sending them into many pieces, Lynn, made her fight cries, chopping up a passing row of the skeletons with the two pucks. Casey tossed her one of the puck bombs, as she quickly hit it at another row of ninjas shouting "Here comes the biscuit!". BOOM, more of the ninjas blew up. However, their luck changed as they were both kicked to the ground by more of the skeleton ninjas, one of them breaking Lynn's mask. Casey then used his electric branding rod to get one skeleton off of him. "Lynn!" he shouted, as Lynn was many feet away, getting blocked by the many skeletons. Quickly, Karai got them all of her by chopping them with her katanas one by one.

"You're welcome." Shinigami responded.

"Witty response. You're that type, huh?" More ninjas began to charge at the two, as they both spun their weapons, and charged at them, continuing to turn the army into dust.

Leonardo continued to strike more of the army. "This hoardee isn't decreasing!" Donatello said. "It feels like they're multiplying!"

"There has to be a way to end this!" Leonardo said, as passing him was Manny. "Sartana's guitar! You have to destroy it, or else her and this army of dead people won't leave!" TC roared and charged at him, as Leonardo blocked Manny, jumping in the air and striking TC in the face, sending him crashing down to a sharp turn right.

"Tiger Claw, you've got to end this!" Leonardo told who was on the ground. "This kid's not the enemy! Sartana is!"

"I abide by Sartana now, and I will not fail her." Tiger Claw responded, getting from the ground. "Now move along, Leonardo."

Leonardo took out his sword. "If you're going to get to Manny, you'll have to fight me!"

TC said. "As of this moment, our alliance has ended." TC charged at Leonardo, who quickly dodged his attacks with his claws. Leonardo tried using his fists to aim for TC's face, but the tiger kept dodging them with his own metal arm. Leo quickly passed by a fighting Raph.

"Raph, get the skeleton lady's guitar!" Leo said, as Raph helped aid him in fighting Tiger Claw.

"A guitar? You want me to snatch a guitar?!" Raph asked.

"The guitar might be her lifeline!" Leo responded.

"This is going to be disappointing. Got it!" Raph jumped in the air, chasing after Sartana.

Shinigami continued transporting left and right to knock out skeleton ninjas.

"Now you see me, now you don't." she said, knocking out more of the skeletons, all while Lucy was in back of her, shooting lightning at the multiple enemies.

"Are you a real Shinigami demon?" Lucy asked from behind.

"No, it's all in the name." Shinigami responded as she continued kicking more of the ninjas.

"It's a really cool name." Lucy responded.

"I know." Shinigami said, with a smile on her face, as they fought from behind.

As Mikey continued fighting more of the ninjas, he saw the fight with Tiger Claw and Leonardo. "Wait a minute, Sheenie Weenie, you can hypnotize people right?"

"You've seen me do it plenty of times, funny one!"

"You gotta brainwash Tiger Claw into becoming one of us again!" Mikey said, continuing to use his nunchuks against the skeletons. However, for Shini and Lucy, they were busy fighting the skeletons.

"Whoa, hold it! I can't entrust you with the stone!"

"Do you got another choice, Shini?"

As she was fighting, she got a glimpse of TC's fight.

"Here, you do it, Mikey!" Shini threw Mikey the Hypno Stone.

"Glorious! I got-sis the power-sis of hypnosis in my hand-sis!" Mikey said, as he began to run towards TC. Karai chopped her way to Shini. "You actually entrusted Mikey with the hypno stone?!" Karai asked.

"It was a last resort. Besides, it'd be funny." Shini said.

Leonardo was knocked to the ground by TC, as he was about to finish off Leo. However, in back of the tiger, Mikey gave a quick whistle.

"Here kitty!" Mikey said, as TC was confused by this, and he walked closer to Mikey, who was trying to hold the small eye in his hand. "I got a treat for you!" Mikey said, waving the thing around. "You're getting sleepy!" he said in a very low voice. "Very, very sleepy!" TC was now in a trance, as he fell asleep. Shini was somehow amused looking at this.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll not only refer to me as the "Mikey, the almighty, coolest, greatest pizza eating…"

"Mikey, stop playing!" Leonardo said.

"Alright, no need to be a buzzkill!" Mikey said. "When I snap my fingers, you'll turn back into…"

Frida was tossed into the ground, and while moving her hands, she accidentally snapped her fingers. "OH WHITE PANTERA, THAT HURT!" Suddenly, Tiger Claw was out of his trance, and began to feel heroic.

"Don't worry, little girl! For I am…" Tiger Claw gave a roar. "WHITE PANTERA!"

"Hey, you sound like exactly like him!" Frida happily said, as TC charged very fast at the many passing ninjas.

"At least he's on our side." Leonardo said, looking annoyed.

Meanwhile, Clyde tried to fight more of the ninjas himself, as they aimed at him after the crash. But then one of the skeletons slashed him in the cheek. In Clyde's mind, he heard the sound of a gong, as he was now angry. "This one's personal!" Clyde said, as he took off his sweater, and quickly grabbed Donnie's bo. "You want a piece of this?!" Clyde quickly spun the bo around, ready to fight the ninjas. However, despite dodging two strikes, he ended up getting striked multiple times in his face and stomach, getting sent back to the ground. "I really do need practice." Clyde said. Lincoln passed by the skeleton gang, using his giant holographic cards to shatter all of them.

Meanwhile, Sartana was watching the whole battle unravel on top of a building. "Hey Sartana!" Manny said, appearing on top of the building. "You ready to go back to the afterlife?"

"El Tigre! Ready to have your final duel of life?" Sartana asked, as she was then kicked by Raphael from behind. "Concert's over, skelly. No encores!" Raphael said, as he tried to stab the guitar with his sai, but another skeleton ninja attacked him from behind, as he quickly held him back. The same thing happened with Manny and a minion, as this was a distraction so that Sartana could get off the roof.

"Where did the dead lady go?" Raphael asked, as she gave an evil laugh on the street. "You want an encore, turtle?" Sartana broke her guitar on the ground again, as the ground started to shake.

"More skeletons?!" Raphael asked. However, the duel stopped as all of the skeletons and their bones started to float in the air, along with more bones flying from the cracked streets to where Sartana was at.

"What's going on?" Casey asked. "Is the fight over?"

Raphael and Manny saw a giant monster made of bones and souls be formed with their very eyes, as Sartana gave her wicked laugh. The two screamed and jumped off the side of the building, jumping from balcony to balcony.

"Brace yourselves!" Manny said. "The big boss is coming!"

"Big boss?" Lincoln asked. However, as they heard gigantic steps, the creature that Sartana was forming completely obliterating the building it walked in front of. It was a giant fat and big-armed skeleton creature, similar to a sumo wrestler. Everyone was shocked by this giant monster, but it completely got Leo, Karai and Raph's attention, as something formed on the skeleton's head. A metal helmet that looked similar to Shredder's.

"Oh no, it's a Shredder wannabe!" Mikey said.

Raph and Karai were both angry, as the two of them charged at the giant monster, thinking in their minds that they were about to slice the creature's head off. However, the monster was about to slam his fist into the two, but quickly Frida and Manny pushed the two out of the way.

"What were you two thinking?!" Manny said.

"I will chop that abomination's head off!" Raphael said.

"The Shredder must die!" Karai said. Both of the two were trying to wrestle out of the two kids' grasp, as in their mind, they were out for the monsters blood.

Lucy tried using a spell to break the thing, but she was slammed against a building. Casey tried using a hockey puck bomb, but he quickly threw it back to Casey, which sent him flying and crashing. Lincoln and Clyde both tried shooting another card, but they were caught by their packs, as the monster spun around and sent them crashing into the ground. April tried hitting the creature with a dumpster, but he caught it, started eating it, and then threw it back at April. Donnie quickly pushed her out of the way, as the dumpster smashed the spot she was at. Then, Tiger Claw dived in the air."WHITE PANTERA!" he screamed, but the monster smacked him into a window, knocking him out.

"The guitar! Get the guitar!" Leonardo said, as Sartana gave another evil laugh. "Now I'll have two universes to unleash souls on!" Quickly, Shinigami gave a whistle behind Sartana, who turned her head. She gave a quick kick of Sartana, sending her flying off the monster, as she grabbed the guitar, and transported back. Mikey quickly took the guitar, and started playing a song off it.

"On top of the. PIZZA!" Mikey sang. "All covered in chee…wow, that song blows!"

"Get my guitar back!" Sartana roared at the monster.

"Hot potato!" Mikey said, tossing the guitar to Lynn, who rolled on her skates away from the creature, until it slammed it's fist, sending Lynn flying. April was able to catch the guitar with her telekensis. Lincoln grabbed it, still trying to recover from the pain, flying away from it, and then tossed it to Frida.

"She's all yours, Plata!" Lincoln said. Then, letting go of Karai, Frida grabbed the guitar.

"Good night, Sartana!" Frida said, slamming the guitar. Immediately, the monster turned into dust, along with Sartana.

"This isn't over, El Tigre!" Sartana said. "I'LL HAVE MY VENGEANNNNCE!" she was now disintegrated, along with her guitar.

"Now that was a show!" Mikey said. Quickly, all the toons came walking back to the same area, still in pain. Lucy quickly activated a healing spell. "Poison apples, blood-thirsty meals, make me and the people around me heel."

"Looks like you're enemy is back to her eternal slumber of fire, Manny." Raph said.

"No, she's gonna come back in two weeks. Then the two weeks after that." Manny said.

"How would you know that?" Donatello asked.

"We have a calendar for that!" Frida lifted out of her pocket a calendar, as every second week's Friday read "Sartana Visits", with a small cartoony skeleton on it.

"Since that's over with, it's time to get you kids back home." Leo said. "Donnie, did you finish the teleporter?"

"Actually, I brought it in the wagon." Donnie carried the teleporting weapon, which was the same silver shooter that his alternate 87' form had. He quickly shot a portal in the street.

"Are you guys still coming?" Lincoln asked the Turtles.

"We swore we would fight with you, and we're going to keep that oath." Leo said.

"We've done fine fighting in alternate universes!" Donnie said.

"Besides, we won't let a bunch of kids like you fight a scary monster like whatever that Shredder monster was!" Raphael said.

"I'm ready to say "sit on this!" to the babysitter!" Mikey said, pointing to under his shell.

"What about us?" April asked.

"April, I want you and the others to stay here, just in case of any emergencies."

"No way, Donnie. I want to see another wicked world, that for once, doesn't have evil brains!"

"I think it's best if we stay here, Jones." Karai said.

"Well, it was cool meeting you guys!" Lincoln said.

"You six might be the coolest inter-dimensional kids we've ever met." April said.

"Stay a champ, Lynner!" Casey said.

"Stay Casey Jones, Casey!" Lynn said.

"You're still the coolest witch I've ever met." Lucy said.

"You're not too bad too, kid." Shinigami responded.

"By the way guys, if we're not back anytime soon, say in about several hours, I built another teleporter so you guys can find us. It's connected to my other teleporting device!" Donatello said, as the six kids breathed in. They knew they were about to face an enemy that was somehow worse than Sartana. As for the Turtles, they tried to hide their fears, since they still had no idea what they were about to fight.

"Let's move." Leonardo said, as all of the turtles moved into the portal which closed. Soon, it was just the four of the Turtles comrades, who stood there silently.

"Soooo….any of you guys want to grab a bite at Murakami's?" April asked.

 **DW, this isn't the last we see of the four TMNT comrades for the series, and while Tiger Claw is okay and back to normal, we're still getting closer to the story. I've also started writing Rejects. Again, I can't post the chapters now, since it will spoil the story.**


	28. Chapter 17 III

As Freakshow was watching the enjoyment of the other heroes battle his army, a scared Melody ended up flying past his face.

"Another challenger, huh?" Freakshow asked, as she started attacking Freakshow in the face with her beams, still looking frightened.

"How's about I fight your beam, with my beam?!" Freakshow started firing his gauntlet at Melody, who quickly dodged each of the beams that were fired inches away from her.

"I gotta get that metal glove off of him!" Melody said, as she flew closer towards the gauntlet. All of a sudden, she was attacked by a giant monstorous pterodactyl, which sent her plummeting towards the ground. Brad saw this from far away, and called her name, running towards the crashsite. She was now a wreck, as the eagle quickly turned back into a spider, crawling towards the poor robot who couldn't move. However, Brad gave a battle cry, running into the giant spider, and dog piling it.

"NOBODY! WRECKS! MY GIRLFRIEND!" Brad said, hitting the shapeshifter with his laser gun. However, the spider, getting tired of being beaten, turned into a gargoyle creature, and grabbed Brad by the neck, pinning him to the ground while roaring at him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Tuck said, as the gargoyle suddenly turned into a mantis, scaring back Tuck. While the shapeshifter expected to scare away the child, he ended up getting hit by the child.

"Huh? What do you take me for, a wuss?" Tuck asked. However, the mantis then turned into a bowl of potato salad, in where a cream monster popped out of the cloud like food.

"AHH! IT'S THE POTATO SALAD MONSTER!" Tuck screamed. An annoyed Brad quickly kicked over the bowl. "Out of all the things to be scared of!" The shapeshifter then turned back into a spider, grabbing the two boys. However, a flying Sheen came down shooting at the spider.

"I'll save you from the Itsy Not So Bitsy Spider!" Sheen said, as the spider transformed into a giant fly, and hid behind a nearby bush. As the shifter went away, Brad ran to comfort a hurt Melody. Sheen then dropped near the bush.

"You are under arrest!" Sheen said in a deep voice. "Under the custody of Ultra Sheen, the spiritual appretience of…" Out of the bush, popped a life-sized Ultra Lord. "Hello, battle buddy!"

"Ultra Lord? You're really here!"

"Sheen, don't fall for it!"

"That's not…" UL fired two metal covers on both Brad and Tuck's mouths.

"Yes I am, and I am here to tell you…you are a disgrace to me!"

"What?!" Sheen said, as his smile immediately faded.

"You are the biggest moron I have ever met, and you smell like Robobeam's metal jockstrap!"

"No! Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because you deserve it, you stupid kid! You will never be a real defender of the galaxy! You will never be my sidekick!" As Sheen's jaw dropped, Libby immediately socked UL in the face with two laser swords.

"Sheen, don't listen to him! That wasn't Ultra Lord, nor will it ever be Ultra Lord!" The UL quickly turned into a roaring banshee.

"You impersonate Ultra Lord?! YOU MONSTER!" Sheen screamed, as he charged after the banshee.

"That's my idiot!" Libby happily said, as she quickly joined back with Cindy, who was helping fight the monster clowns.

As this was going on, Freakshow was watching the whole thing happily, until a ship started firing at his head. "WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP SHOOTING LASERS AT MY HEAD?!" he roared. However, the lasers came from the flying Fenton Assault Vehicle.

"Look, it's Danny's parents!" Leni said.

"No, it's…Danny!" Lori said, inside the ship was a cheering Chloe. Tucker was activating the weapons on the ship, shooting another beam at Freakshow.

"The ghost child and his allies!" Freakshow said.

"Who else were you expecting?" Danny asked. "Another one of your illusions?" Danny fired another beam at FS, as the Fenton Assault Vehicle landed on the ground. Soon, an armored Sam and Jazz ran out, along with Dudley and Kitty. "Look out, Dimmsdale! You've got a new savior, and his name is Dudley!"

"And Kitty!" Kitty kicked a monster clown in the face.

"Cats and dogs fighting together?" Carl noticed.

"Mass hysteria!" Sheen cried out. "But I don't care!" Sheen immediately jumped on Dudley's back as he started running like a regular dog.

"Run puppy run!" Sheen shouted. "Hey, you're not wearing any pants!"

"What is it with you people with pants?!"

"I know right! They can't force us to wear pants!"

"I know right?!" Dudley said, as they both gave a happy cry charging into a monster clown.

Timmy and Chloe were the last of the gang to jump out of the vehicle. "You go help the others out!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm going to find Vicky!" Timmy responded, as he ran past the battle with the clowns.

"Wait, you can't go alone! Timmy, wait for me!" Chloe said, as she ran after Timmy.

Jimmy, Jenny and Dani were flying closer to the brawl between the two mechanical bodies, which were completely demolishing the city.

"We're not going to be able to stay still in Armagedroid's head if Zim keeps fighting him!" Jimmy said.

"And how do you expect to do that?!" Jenny said. "Ask Zim politely to stop fighting?"

Zim dodged a quick punch from Armagedroid, and then gave a very quick slap to the giant silver robot's metal face, making his left slide to the left. The robot slowly turned his head forward, and gave Zim's suit a hard slap to his glass dome, sending him spiraling out of control, crashing into the Dimmsdale school. Of course, the children who saw this were cheering for the giant tech suit. However, Armagedroid walked toward the giant suit, and before Zim was able to get up, the robot dropped his foot onto the suit, crushing it to the ground. Before Zim had the chance to use the control panel, Armagedroid then used his tentacles to break through the glass dome, and wrap up Zim, lifting him up to his chest.

"FAREWELL, INTERGALACTIC BEAST." Armagedroid said to Zim, struggling to escape from the tentacle. Jenny quickly sawed off the tentacle and pulled Zim onto her grasp.

"Put me down this instant!" Zim yelled, as he was being dragged on the ground.

"Sorry Zim, we need you for something more important!" Jimmy said. Dani quickly turned Jenny invisible, as Jenny was now flying towards the back of Armagedroid's head.

"WHERE ARE YOU ENEMIES? ARMAGEDROID WILL FIND AND ANNHILATE ALL OF YOU!" Armagedroid roared. Jenny and the four figures passed through Armagedroid's metal skin, as the four landed inside Armagedroid's head.

"Finally!" Jenny said, as she pulled out more of her weapons. "I've been waiting for this for the last few chapters!"

"Hold your fire, Jenny!" Jimmy said. "We aren't going to destroy him!"

"You still don't want to destroy him?!" Jenny asked. "If we don't blow up all of his head circuits now, he's going to kill us all!"

"He's not going to kill us, because he's about to be under our control!" Jimmy said. "Like I said, reprogramming him is another option! Zim, remove those covers off!" Zim jabbed his PAK legs through all of the covers. Jimmy started noticing the different boxes. "Limbs, weapon systems, the main computer!" Jimmy said. "All I need to do is…"

"MOVE OVER!" Zim said. "Armagedroid is MINE!"

"Why did I not see this coming?!" Jimmy asked. However, Jenny gave Zim a quick punch in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Luckily, I did." Jenny responded, as Jimmy began to use the main computer, which even had it's own keyboard. "This may take a few short minutes."

Meanwhile, Danny was still flying over Freakshow, avoiding his beams.

"I will catch you, naïve ghost child!" Freakshow said. "And I won't fall for any of your ghostly tricks!"

"Luckily, I brought reenforcements!" Danny responded. "Ones who love ghostly tricks! Tucker, release the hounds!"

Tucker, near the Fenton Assault Vehicle, released an Ecto filter, as pouring out of it came a little green puppy with black ears, panting happily.

"A dog?" Freakshow asked, followed by a laugh. "You expect me to be intimidated by a mammal smaller than my toe?"

However, the dog's eyes started to glow red, as it grew bigger, until it was the size of FS' entire foot.

"You're about to lose that toe!" Tucker said, as the dog bit FS foot, which made him scream in pain. "My shoes! My perfect show shoes! GET OFF!" FS said, as he started running in pain, jumping over yards and houses. "Get this filthy mutt off of me!" he screamed, trying to shake the dog off his foot, but he ended up slipping on the ground.

"Hey, look at the funny giant hobo! He's getting mauled by a dog!" A kid said, as the ones around him started to point and laugh at him. "At least I'm getting the spotlight!" FS said with a smirk, as the dog dragged his feet.

Meanwhile, as the shapeshifter was busy fighting the rest of the kids, he quickly saw Danny, and transformed into a black spirit, chasing after Danny in the air. Sending him falling down, Danny looked to see what it was. The black spirit formed into an old enemy, with white flame hair, blue skin and sharp teeth.

"No." Danny said.

"Here's to round two!" Dark Danny said, as he tried punching Danny.

"This can't be real! Clockwork had you locked up!" Danny responded, as Dark Danny held Danny by the neck. "When this is over, I'm going to finish what I started, and get rid of your family, your friends, and your beloved city, forever!" He gave an evil laugh, as Danny fought back by giving his super sonic call to the ghosts' face. DD ended up screaming in pain, as half of his face was blown off, revealing four small red eyes.

"Wait, you're not me!" Danny said.

"No, but I'm all of your worst nightmares!" DD said, as it rammed into Danny, who quickly turned invisible to dodge him.

Back on the ground, the battle was still going strong, as Kitty and Cindy were using their kung fu on the enemies as they were next to each other. In another area, Lily was inside her little ball, knocking out the clown enemies in the head, while having a fun time bouncing in the air.

As more clowns were about to charge at the gang of kids, a bus blocked the two. The bus' doors opened, and Ren was kicked out of the bus. "AND STAY OFF!" the driver yelled. The, out stepped the rest of SB's gang.

"Whoo! Those two hours felt quick!" SB said. "Thanks, Mr. bus driver sir!", as the bus left the area.

"Spongedude! You made it to the party!" Luna cheered.

"Luan! Lola! Lana! You're alive!" Lori said.

"Ooh, a party! I love parties!" SB said, as he turned around, seeing the monster clowns staying still, looking confused.

"Yay! A clown party!" SB said. "But these are some scary looking clowns!"

"Spongebob, I think we're caught in the middle of a big brawl." Sandy whispered in his ear.

"Oh. A brawl." SB said, still with the smile on his face. "Well in that case!" SB dove into the air, chopping the shapeshifter. This continued the fight, as the rest of the friends on the bus started to help fight.

Danny flew past SB. "Glad to have you back, Sponge!" Danny said, blasting at the shapeshifter passing him. "Who are those two?" He saw Ren and Stimpy, who were just standing dead in the middle of the battle. Ren was looking bored, while Stimpy was bouncing his body up and down.

"Oh, that's just our new pet friends, Ren and Stimpy!" Spongebob said. "They're celebrities!"

"First secret agents, now we got celebrity cats and dogs." Danny said to himself. "What's next? Two that share a body?"

...

"Don't expect us! We're just narrating the next story!" Cat said.

"Hooray for our cameo!" Dog said.

"We should've got more than a cameo!" Cat said.

...

"Ren, we got to help our friends fight these evil clowns!" Stimpy said.

"Fight? We don't need to fight, Stimpy! We just have to sit back, relax, and let the others do the fighting for us." Ren was then punched to the ground, as he groaned in pain. Then the clown grabbed him by his legs, then started slamming him left and right, leaving him as a complete wreck. Ren couldn't defend himself, as he was too weak in pain.

"Stupid chihuahua! Your stupid show was never funny!" the clown immediately spit on Ren's eye. Immediately, Ren started to boil up, as it felt like he was about to explode. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH BEING THE CHEW TOY INSTEAD OF STIMPY! I'LL RIP YOUR FREAKIN' ARMS OFF!" Ren dove into the clown screaming, looking like a mad dog.

"Go Ren! Teach that clown who's the boss!" Stimpy said.

Meanwhile, SB was using Neptune's spatula to send the clown creatures flying away, with Sandy by his side using her karate. However, a clown once again, knocked the spatula out of SB's hand, and then stepped on it.

"My spatula!" SB called out, as a clown surrounded him.

"I'm not scared of you, scary clown!" Spongebob said. "Because lucky for me, I'm..I'm..I'M…!" nothing happened.

"Why can't I rock out again?!" Spongebob asked himself.

"I think you've lost your inner-goober, Spongebob!" Patrick said.

"Inner-what?" Sandy asked.

"Cover me guys, I'm about to find my inner-goober!" SB closed his eyes, and started to go deep inside his mind. A mini-version of himself walked through a hall of doors, each with different names on them. INNER-JELLYFISH, INNER-GARDEN, INNER-MERMAID MAN, and finally, INNER-GOOBER. He opened it, as it led to a cliff with green grass, a cloudy sky, as the wind was blowing. Standing on the edge of the cliff was a body, shaped like a peanut.

"Who are you?" SB asked.

"Why, I'm your inner Goofy goober!" the Goober said, giving his stupid laugh.

"Please Goober, please tell me the truth! Have I lost my inner goober?" SB asked, with tears in his eyes.

"You've never lost it, SB. You've always had it inside you."

"Then why can't I use the power of rock to help my friends?"

"Because your rock license has expired!" The Goober held up a license.

"Oh. I never knew there was such thing as a rock license!" SB said.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the battle was going on, as SB was still sitting on the ground silently.

"What's taking him so long?!" Sandy said. "What, is he stuck in traffic?!"

Back inside SB's mind, there was a traffic jam on the way to where he was gonna renew the license.

"Oh darn, why does there always have to be a traffic jam?!" SB said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Chapter 17 IV: Climax Already Part 4

**Now we get into dark territory, and perhaps the most DARKEST villain in all of my series. One who's not even from a show, just an OC.**

Back to reality, the ghost dog was trying to get the gauntlet off of Freakshow's hand, by biting on it. However, he brainstormed an idea, which automatically made him feel like an idiot. He used his Gauntlet to poof the dog into a dog cage, which automatically made the dog start to give little cries. Freakshow got back up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Dogs. Add that to the things to wipe off this planet."

Danny flew in front of Freakshow. "There's more where that came from!" Danny whistled, as another dog came running towards Freakshow, as it was growling. It was none other than Wolf.

"I hate you so much, ghost child." Freakshow said, as the wolf started to shred Freakshow's clothes. "My ringmaster suit!" he said, as the wolf ran up to his cheek and slashed it. FS flinched the wolf off of his arm, as he put the wolf inside a cage. "Sorry Phantom, I've failed you." Wulf said in his language.

"Whatever you said, it's okay." Danny responded.

"Any more invisible tricksters you got for me?" Freakshow asked. However, a growling was heard in the sky, as it was a dragon.

"It's that fashion ghost!" Leni happily said.

"Dora, she's come to save us!" Lola said.

"Ooh, is she an Explora?!" Dudley asked, as Lola and Leni looked dumbfounded by that statement.

Meanwhile, back inside Armagedroid who was slowly walking around the city, Jimmy was still trying to hack inside his mind. "Almost done." Jimmy said, still typing on the computer. Yet, at that moment, Armagedroid started to sense something, as alarms went off.

"Uh guys, I think the scary robot knows we're here!" Dani said.

"ARMAGEDROID SENSES INTRUDERS INSIDE HIS HEAD!" Armagedroid said.

"Yeah, I just said that." Dani said.

"AND NOW YOU'VE CONFIRMED YOUR EXISTENCE! GET OUT!" Armagedroid shaked his head, as Jenny, Dani and Jimmy fell to the right, but Jenny quickly blocked the entrance into the head, as she held an unconscious Zim, similar to a baby, in her arms. "Gross!" Jenny threw Zim's body to the ground.

Back to Dora's fight, she attack Freakshow's face. "Leave these children alone, you monster!" Dora roared. However, as he tried to resist the dragon, with her trying to bite off the gauntlet, Freakshow suddenly gave a scream in anger. "I HAVE HAD IT!" he grabbed the dragon by the head, and used the Gauntlet to turn her into stone, which made Leni, Luan, Lana and Lola gasp. FS threw the hard stone dragon to the ground.

Jimmy started climbing up the floor with his zero-gravity shoes. "Armagedroid, you've been reformed!" Jimmy pressed the enter button on the keyboard, shutting down Armagedroid altogether, leaving everything in the room dark. Then, Armagedroid rebooted. "ARMAGEDROID REBOOTED. I NOW SERVE THE ONE KNOWN AS JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON."

"WHAT?!" Zim screamed, waking up from being unconscious.

"Armagedroid, retrieve Freakshow's gauntlet!" Jimmy said.

"I'm about to send all of you through a world scarier than six feet under!" he roared. "FOR ETERNITY!" He stuck his gauntlet out, ready to aim, but quickly Freakshow noticed the speeding robot coming towards him, as his eyes were small. "Crabapples." He said with a silent voice, as he was knocked out on the ground. As he laid on the floor, Armagedroid quickly took the Gauntlet with small hands, and gave it to Jimmy. "Excellent, now to hang on to this for future study." Jimmy said.

"NO!" Zim said, punching Jimmy said. "It's mine! It's all mine! ALL OF REALITY IS ALL MINE! With the snap of my stubby fingers, I can do anything I want. I can make Earth a part of the Irken Empire, I can become a tallest, I can rule all the galaxy, I can make Dib a wiener!" Zim was happy. "Eh…that sounds very boring. What good would it be if a glove did all the work? You can have it Neutron!" Zim handed Jimmy back the Gauntlet.

"I really have a disdain for using magic to save the world, but just this once." Jimmy blasted a ray in the sky, getting rid of all the clown monsters, restoring cities from being under FS' control, including Miracle City, as everyone cheered.

"We did it!" White Pantera said.

"No we did.." WP kicked PL's suit. "You kicked your own father, and you're lying! I love you, son!" PL joined his son with the applause.

"I hope this works outside of universes!" Jimmy said, as he thought back to Retroville.

….

Hugh and Judy were still on the everlasting drop tower ride, as while everyone was warned out, Hugh was still enjoying the ride. "This must be what Heaven feels like!" Hugh called out. But then, all of Retroville was turned back to normal, as Hugh and Judy were back on the ground. "Aw, I could've gone another 10 minutes!" Hugh sadly said.

….

"So, is Armagedroid on our side now?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, he is. I reprogramed his mind to get rid of both the shapeshifter's control, and his mindset of purging all weapons. Though I really don't need his services. I already have a mechanical canine by my side." Jimmy said. "Armagedroid, as my final command, you are to be under Nora Wakeman's control."

Back on the battlefield, as Lisa faced more clowns. "EEEEEEEE!" Everyone was confused at this. "I have no suggestion on to why that came out of my vocal chords."

"Armagedroid NOW SERVES UNDER THE NAME OF WAKEMAN."

"So…this means she's back to serving my mom?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed. Also, he's converted to being what he was from the beginning. Your brother."

Jenny was confused at this. "I know what it's like to have mechanical siblings. As annoying as they will be, they don't deserve to be destroyed."

Jenny flew in front of Armagedroid. "Um, Armagedroid? Is he right?"

"ARMAGEDROID, NOW RECOGNIZES XJ9, AS YOUNGER SIBLING. THOUGH I'M ONLY A FEW HOURS OLD." Armagedroid said, as Jenny smiled. Soon, Armagedroid's evil frown turned into a smile, with his eyebrows switched the other way.

ZAP! Armagedroid was disintegrated into juice, making the four fall to the ground. Quickly, Dani caught Jimmy, Jenny used her jets, and Zim landed with his PAK legs. All of this was courtesy of the shapeshifter, who was now a laser beam. It then turned back into Vicky. "You could've been a great minion."

Jenny held some of the juice of Armagedroid on her hands, as they dripped from her metal fingers. "Armagedroid!" she started to tear up. Dani and Jimmy were horrified by this, and even in Zim's mind, he thought, Wow, that was kind of sadistic. Even the toons from down below were horrified at this. Brad comforted Melody, who saw the whole thing, still feeling broken from the last attack. "Big brother?" GIR said. Though SB was still in his little world in his mind. As Jenny was crying, the shapeshifter as Vicky flew above them. "Get a hold of yourself. He wasn't even real." She said. Immediately, Jenny looked up, as tears went from her eyes, but instead of feeling sad, she felt angry. The most angry she's ever been. Perhaps angrier than any confrontation with the Cluster. She bolted her way into the shapeshifter, giving it nonstop punches to face, and then sent it flying to the ground. "What? That was the truth!" it said.

"YOU. KILLED. MY. BROTHER!" Jenny said, taking out her buzzsaws and aiming for the shapeshifter's head. She quickly dodged it, and then teleported into Armagedroid, sending her spiraling down. "ARMAGEDROID WAS NEVER YOUR BROTHER!" it roared as it was using it's arm to stomp on Jenny, sending her flying to the ground. Then, it transformed back into Vicky.

"Now, to get rid of the rest of them." It said. As it turned to where the gang was. Danny punched it in the face, sending it flying back. Soon, the rest of the heroes were ready to face it.

"Well here we are!" Danny said, as Jimmy, Dani and Zim turned from behind.

Jimmy aimed the Gauntlet at the creature, but it quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand, and snatched it off of him, sending him flying into a wall. "I always hated this stupid thing."the Shapeshifter then obliterated the Gauntlet.

"Wait a minute, speaking of brothers, where's Lincoln?!" Lori asked.

"Where's Lynn and Lucy dudes?" Luna asked.

The shapeshifter turned into a giant serpent creature with Vicky's head on it, giving an evil laugh. "My master might've spared all of you, but I won't!" It gave Vicky's trademark evil laugh.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the sky, as out jumped a screaming turtle with a red headband, landing on the half serpent's back with his sai, stabbing it in the process. The shapeshifter proceeded to leave a scream sounding like both Vicky's and an ear-piercing scream of pain from an unknown creature. Raph quickly jumped to the ground, after a few flips. Out following Raph was Manny giving a tiger growl, and scratching the serpent's face, landing on the bare ground, following Frida, who punched the creature in the face. Lincoln and Clyde flying on their jetpacks, the three other turtles giving cries while falling on the serpent's back, and Lucy carried a floating Lynn, giving the serpent a punch to the face.

"Lincoln! Lucy! Lynn!" the sisters cried in joy.

"Luke!" Dudley said.

"Larry!" Patrick said.

"Lars!" Stimpy said.

The eight landed on the ground, as the serpent was laying on the ground. Without force, Raph pulled his sai out of the serpent's skin.

"Whoa, that's violent!" Stimpy said.

"Shut up, Stimpy." Ren responded.

"I thought you said your babysitter wasn't a demon!" Leonardo said.

"She isn't, and she's not my babysitter!" Lincoln said.

"Um, what up with the frogs?" Leni asked.

"They're turtles, Leni!" Lori responded.

"Make that Ninja Turtles, senorita!" Mikey said.

"Awesome!" Lana said.

"Boy, I'm totally shell shocked!" Luan said. "Get it?"

"Wow, Ninja Turtles!" Carl said. "This is pretty cool!" Carl's cheeks puffed up.

"Please don't tell me this is Carl." Donnie said.

"That's Carl." Jimmy said.

However, the serpent smiled, as it transformed into a creature perhaps just as vile as the real Vicky. All four Turtles recognized him, as at first, it turned into a human with a scarred face covered in armor.

"Is that…Shredder?" Lincoln asked.

"I killed your father." It said, as it gave an evil laugh, and turned into Super Shredder. All four Turtles charged at the creature, as it quickly transformed into a banshee, giving a wicked scream at the gang, making everyone cover their ears. It gave a wicked laugh, as it flew away. Soon, Raphael threw his sai onto the banshee's back, as it gave another loud scream. It was of Raph again, who was about to chop the creature's head off. But then, it formed into another creature.

"Son, why didn't you protect me?" it said as Master Splinter. Raph was horrified at this, as the Splinter pushed him off, and gave an evil laugh, turning back into Vicky. Lincoln hit the shapeshifter with another card, as following that, he quickly dodged an attack, from the shifter. Clyde quickly shot the creature, as it started running off.

"I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO MUSH!" Raph screamed.

"Wait, where's Spongebob?" Patrick asked as he running.

Back into the same spot he was, SB, in his mind, was still in line at the "Rock License Renewer Department."

"Dumb lines." Spongebob said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

By the way, next part will show where the real Vicky is, since this one's the shapeshifter.


	30. Chapter 17: The End Game

All of the toons were facing off with the shapeshifting creature, who was now in it's official form, a gigantic mutant creature with many tentacles, reddish skin, as each character made their move. For each of the characters, they faced failure when getting their turn to knock out the creature. Each of the Ninja Turtles tried to attack it, but it quickly knocked all four of them out, though Raph tried to resist one of the tentacles. Manny and Frida gave mighty blows to it, but it quickly caught them, and slammed them to the ground. Lincoln and Clyde tried using their weapons while charging at it, but the shapeshifter turned one of it's arms into a tentacle, knocking the two to the ground. Luna tried firing her guitar at it, but she was knocked off the ground again. Sandy tried using her karate to knock it out, but the same result happened. Dudley tried biting it, but it wasn't effective. Kitty tried using her claws and moves to knock it out, but she was also thrown to the ground. Sheen tried flying towards the thing, but it slowly turned back into Ultra Lord, quickly punching him in the face. Lisa tried grabbing the shapeshifter with her tentacles, but it quickly broke them off, sending her flying down. Lucy tried to save Lisa by blocking the creature's next strike. She tried using a spell to get it to turn into stone, which worked at first, but then, it quickly broke out of it, sending one of the rocks flying at Lucy, knocking her out. Lynn tried charging at the creature, still with her blades at hockey sticks, but the same result happened. Tucker tried firing a weapon, along with Sam's suit, but they were all knocked out again. All that was left standing was Jazz, the ghosts, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Lori, Leni, Lily (who was held tight by Leni, completely scared by this thing), Patrick, GIR, Ren, Stimpy, Brad, Tuck and Melody (the three were still on the field next to SB). Most of the beginning half refused to make any moves at the creatures

"We have to find this thing's Achilles Heel!" Jazz said, shooting at the creature a few times while dodging it's attacks. Before the creature can strike again, Danny and Dani blocked their attacks, and continued shooting beams at the creature's face. Both ghosts threw all of their powers at the creature, but nothing was stopping it. "Can't you see? I don't got one!" it responded as it laughed, as it turned into a Guy In White, shooting at Danny who was quickly dodging the attacks, until one trap caught him on the ground. As it aimed for Dani, the creature was socked in the face by Jenny, who was giving more blows to the face. The creature quickly used it's tentacle to wrap around Jenny's stomach, willing to crush it, but then Jenny sawed off the tentacle with her buzzsaw.

As this was going on, SB was still in his mind. "Hello, I'd like to renew my license!" Outside, Brad and Tuck were still with Melody, still on the ground, trying to comfort her while keeping away from the fight downtown.

Jenny smashed the creature with her giant hammer, but then the creature quickly pulled it off. At this point, Jenny was desparate to find something to get rid of this creature, but nothing was killing it. As she tried to fight off it's seven tentacles, one of them turned into a blade. While Jenny held off the each of the tentacles, grabbing them like hay, the creature tried jabbing Jenny with the blade, but she quickly grabbed it. The creature then stuck out it's tongue, shaped like a blade, towards Jenny's chest, slicing through it. "Jenny!" Danny called out, as the remaining ones were horrified by this, calling her name as well. Jenny completely lost all of her reflexes, falling to the ground. While she was still conscious, she still had a hole in her chest, making it hard for her to do any moves.

"Strength of 170 men? You couldn't even defeat me." it boasted. Then Zim started knocking it out, it jabbed it multiple times with it's PAK legs, It chopped off all of the creature's tentacles, as he was still trying to hold back it's attacks. Zim then stuck out his power arms to drain the creature's energy, giving a wicked smile.

"You don't have to do this!" the creature responded. "We could team up to rule this ratchet planet!"

"No deal! Any of your offers have been invalid after refusing my help!" Zim said, continuing to jab the creature, as it started to smile.

"Say, I wonder those Tallest would think after I snap you in half." This got Zim's attention.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY TALLEST?!" Zim jabbed the creature again. "ANSWER ME!'

"Oh, about everything I picked up from your mind." The Tallest said. "Say, did you know that you've been living under a delusion the entire time?"

Jenny was watching the whole thing, trying to get back up. As she saw the whole thing unravel, she knew what was going to happen. "Zim, finish that thing off!" she called out.

"I've had it with all of you hogdogs insulting my mission!" Zim said.

"Why? What's it going to take to convince you? How about some proof? I bet they're insulting you right now!"

"You have no proof!" Zim said.

"Or do I?" the shapeshifter said, as one of it's tentacles turned into a computer screen.

"Zim, don't fall for it, she's tricking you!" Jenny said.

showing the Tallest. This was connected to the Armada's home computer, which recorded all of the Tallest past interactions about Zim, resulting from insults and mocking him.

"That idiot is the most gullible creature in the galaxy!"

"All these years, and he still believes we actually care about him!"

"At least we've won bets based on his survival on Earth!"

The insults went on and on, until Zim was completely broken. GIR watched the whole thing, completely oblivious to the whole thing. "What show is this?" he asked. As for Jenny, while she hated the Irken with every inch of her metal heart, even she felt absolutely heart-broken by this. The creature was thrown to the ground, as the shifter was about to finish him off.

As Jenny was tried to activate one of her weapons, something fell out of her chest compartment. It was another one of Jimmy's power removing syringes. As it turns out, she completely forgot about this part of the plan. The one that was destroyed FS earlier was just filled with pink lemonade to hold off the villains. Despite it being a failure, Jimmy still made two extra ones, filled with the actual chemical. Jenny completely forgot this section of the plan, since she was so focused on getting revenge on the creature. As the creature was about to take one wicked blow at Zim, Jenny threw the syringe at the creature's tentacles, which stopped it's movement. It started screaming in agony, as it morphed into many things. A gargoyle, Vicky, a spider, a giant clown, a Krampus, a gigantic bat, a velociraptor, an alien, and it shrunk as it was being deflattened like a balloon. The creature was now finished, as Jenny took one huge step on him. "That's for my brother, you jerk." Jenny said, as she laid back on the floor again. Dani woke each of the unconscious up, by tapping into their brains. As this was going on, Zim wasn't moving a muscle, with still the emotionless expression on his face. Sam quickly cut Danny's net open.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we've lost." Jenny said.

"Not just yet!" said a voice up in the air. It was Vicky, who was flying in the air. "You all completely forgot about me!"

"The sitter!" Leonardo said, as the four turtles prepared their weapons.

To think the genius dork tried to outsmart me! Well, I was always one step ahead of you all!" Jenny tried to do something, but she was too weak to move. Danny flew into the air, ready to blast some attacks at the sitter, but she fought back by poofing up an ecto hand, shocking Danny back into his human self, making him fall to the ground. However, Vicky quickly stopped Danny from breaking of his bones on the road, making him land softly.

"I wouldn't want you dead." Vicky said. "Because that's not as sweet as seeing all of you fail."

"Wait, where's Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Where's Chloe?" Cindy asked.

Vicky poofed up a ball, which had the two inside, trying to bust out.

"Hold on, you still haven't accomplished your goal yet!" Jimmy said. "You gave Da Rule book to me earlier, so you couldn't have reduced it to ashes yet!"

Jenny searched through her chest compartment again, but all that she pulled out were ashes. "Um, Jimmy?"

"Ha! I gave you a fake!" Vicky said. "I destroyed that stupid book hours ago!"

"Then why didn't you defeat us earlier?" Danny asked.

"Because what would be the thrill of doing that? I wanted to see all of you fail!" Vicky said. "By doing that, I had to lure you guys here, with the help of Freakshed…

"FREAKSHOW!" he screamed from far beyond the grass, as he was still alive, laying on the ground.

"And now, you gave into me!" Vicky gave an evil laugh. "Before I make this world mine, let me finish the…"

Suddenly, Spongebob was lighting up through every hole in his spongey body, floating towards the city. All of the toons stared at SB, as Patrick and Sandy happily cheered at him, along with the toons, and Timmy.

"Oh dudes, we're about to see a rock show!" Luna cheered.

"You're about to get it now!"

However, SB fell flat to the ground.

"Or not." Frida said.

"What happened? My license was renewed!"

"Yeah, but according to the law, you have to wait for the proper time to use it. I'd say about six hours! Uh huh!" the GG inside SB's head flew away. "Dumb laws!"

"Well, back to what I was saying, I'm about to finish you all off!"

"Oh no, she's gonna turn us all into ashes!" Carl screamed, which stopped Vicky's laugh. "No." Quickly Vicky disappeared into the area, taking the two inside the ball with them.

"What's she gonna do to us?!" Lana said, shaking in fear.

"I don't wanna become dust yet!" Carl cried.

"Calm down, everyone!" Jimmy said. "Soon, I'll have a plan to save Timmy and…"

"Enough of your stupid plans, Neutron!" Lori said. "The sitter literally won!"

….

Back inside Vicky's lair, she was watching the gang on a TV, with Timmy and Chloe still inside the ball.

"Want to see some entertainment, twerps?!" Vicky gave one big clap.

"Guys, stop moping!" Leonardo said. "We'll find that sitter and I swear, we will end her…" Leo stopped talking, as he stared at the sky.

"End her what?" Lincoln asked, but then he noticed the same thing in the sky Leo was noticing. The sky started to darken, as it looked like something was appearing.

Back on the hill, Brad, Tuck and Melody saw the thing unravel in the sky. "Oh no." Melody said.

"What is that?!" Tuck started shrieking.

"It's a tornado!" Frida said.

"Ha! That's all she has?" Manny barked.

"Wait, I recognize that formation." Donatello said.

"It looks as if stars are piling up towards a center sphere." Jimmy said.

"And they're about to set off a reaction." Lisa said.

"Um…what exactly does it mean?" Lincoln said frightened. Immediately, the sphere turned into a giant hole.

Jenny, all alone and broken, was the first to get sucked it, as she screamed.

"IT'S A BLACK HOLE!" Leonardo shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT….!" Leonardo couldn't finish his sentence, because he was the first to be sucked in.

"LEO!" Raph said, as he was immediately sucked in too.

"BROTHERS!" Mikey screamed, as Donatello was in shock.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jimmy shouted, as all of the group started running away from the hole.

"Wait, I've seen this before! Professor Honeycott is coming to our rescue! Any second now!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Mikey, because I don't think he's coming. You're forgetting one tiny detail: HE'S NOT IN THIS UNIVERSSEEE!" Donnie got sucked in. Immediately, Mikey decided to jump into the hole. "I'm not ditching my bros! Suck me up, buttercup!" Mikey screamed as he was then sucked in.

Jimmy was then sucked in too.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy called out, but then she was sucked in too. Libby tried grabbing Cindy's hand, but she ended up getting sucked in too, along with Carl. "COMRADES!" Sheen said. "No need to fear!" Sheen turned on his Ultra Lord pack and chased after the guys.

Meanwhile, the Loud family was running together. However, Clyde was immediately pulled into the hole.

"CLYDE!" Lincoln cried out, and followed by this was Lori, as Leni called her name, being sucked up too. Luna, who held onto Lily, immediately pulled Lincoln off the ground, as they continued running.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were sucked into the hole, as Danny flew into it to catch them, followed by Dani's goo on the ground, latching on to Danny's back.

"GIR, Code 8255." Zim said in a dull voice, still on the ground. "GIR?" GIR was flying like an airplane in the middle of the blackhole, and then got sucked in.

Kitty tried escaping the hole with her jet boots while holding on to Dudley, but they both screamed as they both got sucked in.

The Louds were still running from the hole. However, Lana and Lola, both holding each other hands as they spun through the air. Lincoln screamed their names, as followed by this, Lynn started to lift off the ground. She dug her hands onto the ground. "No no no NOOOOOO!" Lynn was sucked into the hole, and Lincoln called out his name. Lisa couldn't latch on the ground, and was sucked in. Followed by this, Lucy was immediately pulled through the hole, as she had no reaction, waving her arms like a witch. Now, it was just Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Lily, who were still running.

Frida was sucked into the portal, as Manny used his stretching claw to grab her, which pulled him in. Meanwhile, Rocko was sucked in, while Ren and Stimpy followed him.

"Ren, if this is the last time I ever see, I just want to tell you, I went in your drinking toilet without flushing, and you're my bestest friend in the world!"

"You're my bestest friend ever, Stimpy, and I looooo…..WHHAATTT?! MY DRINKING?! TOILET?! WITHOUT FEEELUSHING?! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES FROM YOUR HEAD, YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS EEDDIOT!" They were both sucked in.

"Well this sucks!" Luan laughed. "Get IITTTT!" Luan was then sucked in. Luna immediately handed Lily to Lincoln. "Save the world for us, bro!" Luna said with a peace sign, as she was sucked in. Lincoln immediately called her name, as soon, he knew he had to take action.

"Hang on, Lily! We're saving our family!" Lincoln immediately turned on his jetpack, and Lily laughed at the ride up.

Sandy was sucked into the portal, and SB could do nothing but cry incredibly hard to the ground, seeing all of his friends being lifted from the ground. Immediately, Patrick had his hand on his very small sleeve.

"Up, yellow man, Up!" Patrick said. "This is no place to CRRRYYYY!" Patrick was lifted up, as SB called his name, jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" Patrick said, as they both spun into black hole laughing, and then screaming again.

As she flew in, she was spinning at a fast pace, as she saw nothing but the blue around her. She could barely use any of her weapons because of the hole that dis-activated her functions. However, she focused hard on one thing. "Come on! Don't die on me baby!" Jenny said, trying to focus hard. "Just let me use you this once." Her eyes were closed as she focused hard on this. "Please, for my friends!" Suddenly, Jenny's wings popped up, as their jets exploded, making her able to fly towards her friends. As she passed the Turtles, Mikey pulled out his hook, which hit Jenny's behind. However, while Leonardo was the only one to quickly grab Mikey's hand, the others flew down screaming.

"RAPH! DONNIE!" Leo called out. "Mikey, promise me you won't let go of this chain!"

"No, I have to save my bros!" Mikey responded.

"As your sensei, I order you to stay with Jenny!" Leo let go of the chain, falling after the other turtles. Mikey called out his name, and while he wanted to let go of his chain, he didn't want to break Leo's promise. Jenny grabbed the five Retroville kids, with Carl in front, but the weight was dragging her down.

"There shall be only one!" Sheen let go of Carl with his Ultra hand, as Mikey caught him. "SHEEEN!" he called out.

"What was the point of that?!" Jimmy asked.

"What? This is the part where sacrifice ourselves." Sheen said, as the other three were silent.

"If we survive this, whatever's left of me, is kicking your stupid can!" Cindy said, as the four continued screaming.

In the middle, Danny was able to catch Sam and Tucker, but not Jazz. She was then pulled by Dani.

Lincoln continued flying trying to find his sisters, but his jetpack suddenly gave out. Both Lincoln and Lily screamed, as they were caught by two hands. Pulling Lincoln's feet was Leni, who was holding on to all of the Loud Sisters like monkeys in a barrel. "Hi, Lincoln!" Leni waved.

"Don't think you forgot your buddy has his own set of wings!" Clyde said, as he pulled towards Lincoln, and they flew out to another direction.

Jenny immediately went after all of her and grabbed Manny and Frida, with Frida hanging onto Manny's back. Though the pull of the fall made her lose her grip, as the Plata glove fell off of her hand, sending her flying back, with Manny calling her name. Even Mikey failed to grab her.

Dudley and Kitty were still falling in the portal. "Well Dudley, you were not just the best partner I've ever had, but my best friend!" Kitty shrieked.

"Now's not the time for goodbyes, Kitty! Time for you to be useful!" Dudley said, as he pressed onto the center of her belt, turning on her rocket jets. "BON VOYAGE!" Dudley said, waving down to the portal.

"Wait a minute, I don't wanna sacrifice myself! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" he sunk deeper to the ground.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shrieked, flying forward and away from Dudley. "I COULD'VE HELD ON TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Jenny then caught Sandy, but was unable to grab SB, and Patrick, and Ren and Stimpy, as Sandy quickly called SB's name, with SB calling back Sandy's name.

Clyde caught Lori's hand, but then, his pupils shrunk as he realized who's hand he was holding.

"Don't do it, Clyde!" Lori said. "I swear, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel if you…"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE." Clyde and his jetpack shut off, sending all of the sisters flying. Lincoln and Leni cried their names, with Leni completely breaking down in tears.

Back to where Danny's group was at.

"Dani, get Jazz out of here." Danny said.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Jazz shrieked.

"You're the smart one, and those guys need you!" Danny said, as Jazz was shocked. "I love you, big sis." Danny said, letting go of Jazz, and flying back to where Sam and Tucker were heading. "DANNY!" Jazz cried out, as Dani carried her out of the portal.

Soon, Lincoln was carrying Leni and Lily, while Manny was riding on Kitty, with Sandy and Carl riding on Jenny, with Mikey hanging onto her bottom, and Dani carrying Jazz.

"Wait, guys, grab each other's hands! I got an idea!" Dani said, as they both did what she said. She held on to Jenny's back, and everyone turned invisible, heading out of the black hole and landing onto the bare ground, as the portal closed. However, Zim was still sitting on the ground. Everyone was dead silent from what happened.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Manny shrieked. At that moment, Lincoln was on the ground, on his knees, shocked from the past few minutes.

"Uh guys, I don't think it's over yet!" Dani said, as the ground started to form green vines.

"What's going on?!" Tuck shrieked.

"What is that sitter doing?!" Melody said.

"Giving birth to the new world!" Freakshow said on the ground, as he gave an evil laugh. However, he suddenly got covered by the green vines, leaving him completely frozen in green ice. Brad, Tuck and Melody weren't at all affected by this. Soon, everyone saw what was going on, as the green started moving rapidly. Animals started running from the unknown green. However, it passed by all of the remaining toons, but nothing happened to them.

Soon, the green freezing started covering up most of the world.

It hit Royal Woods, freezing every adult there, causing every child to freak out. It covered the entire city from Burpin' Burger to Flips Food and Fuel.

Then, it hit the Loud House. The pets ran out of the house in fear, as Vanzilla pulled up by it's driveway. Lynn Sr. and Rita immediately ran out of the car.

"What's going on?!" Lynn Sr. freaked out. "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

"Where's our kids?!" Rita said, as the both of them froze. "Rita! Lynn!" Harold McBride shouted. "What on Earth is happening?!" Both he and Howard got frozen.

Every child freaked out about their parents, though the middle schoolers had a different reaction.

"Mom, like, the wi-fi is down! I can't hear my death metal without it!" Middle School Goth Maggie said, as her mom was frozen. "Mom?"

The freezing hit Miracle City, as the rest of the civliians were seeing the green ice come to them. They all started to run from the ice.

"Son, we have to leave this place!" PL said.

"No! I swore by the White Pantera legacy I would protect Miracle City!" WP said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" WP was then frozen.

"Oh, what an idiot." PL responded, as without hesistation, he flew to the ground, and decided to take his freezing.

The freezing also hit Tremorton, as every adult ran out on the streets.

"Oh yummy! Tremorton's being turned into a green popsicle!" a stupid man said. "I hope it's apple flavored!" The man was about to lick the ground, but then got frozen, with the same pose of his tongue sticking out.

The freezing reached Amity Park, turning every citizen frozen. All over the world, children and teenagers were frightened by what's happening, many crying over their parents freezing, as Vicky was laughing at it on TV. Chloe and Timmy were nearly banging on the metal ball. In Timmy's mind, he had to see all of his friends get sucked away, but it was much worse for Chloe, as the world she spent years trying to make better, is now in complete ruins.

"By the way, you two have no use for me anymore!" Vicky made the ball disappear to who know's where, and left her throne. She transported to the top of the sky.

"Hello, twerps!" Vicky said, as her face appeared in Times Square. "As my first command as supreme ruler, I say…DEATH ROW FOR ALL OF YOU, FOREVER!" She laughed as every child started wearing prison suits, and robots looking like Vicky appeared chasing after them

…..

Back in Dimmsdale, Brad, Tuck and Melody looked around them, seeing Dimmsdale now being a wasteland. "That witch." Brad said. Soon, plenty of Vicky robots surrounded the three.

Meanwhile, the remains of the flattened shapeshifter grew back one tiny tentacle. It touched the floor and slowly started to slide.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


	31. Chapter 18: VICKY WILL RETURN

While on the other hand, Lincoln saw the whole world in chaos, along with Leni and Lily. Lily tried to wrap her little arms around Lincoln while laying her head on Lincoln's lap, as Leni repeated the same thing, and yes, she rested her head on Lincoln's white hair.

"Dudley!" Kitty said, starting to tear up. "What kind of twisted universe is this?"

"Danny." Jazz started crying.

"Bros!" Mikey started crying.

"MY FRIENDS!" Carl was bawling heavily.

"What do we do now?" Jenny asked.

Immediately, Lincoln turned around to see his remaining group. It consisted of Kitty, Jazz, Jenny, Manny, a completely depressed Zim, Lily, Leni, Carl, Mikey, Dani, and Sandy. But then, something came in his head. Raph's words.

"He took our home from us, he almost took our planet from us, he almost took our lives!"

Then, he heard Leo.

""You know, you may not have the moves, but it's confrontation like that which leads to the making of one specific role."

"Of what? A therapist?"

"No, a leader."

These words made Lincoln get up, with a determined look on his face.

"Enough crying, guys!" Lincoln said. "We have a world to save!"

"Forget it, Lincoln. The world is finished." Jenny said.

"We've failed." Manny said.

"Are you guys really going to give up now?" Lincoln asked. "Why? All because Vicky tricked us? That doesn't mean she still can't be defeated! And look at you Jenny, you swore that you would defend the Earth no matter what happens!"

"Well I did, and look at me!" Jenny said, pointing to a hole in her chest.

"Well, I don't care what any of you say! I might've lost my best friend, and almost all of my family, but I'm not giving up yet! I'm going to stop Vicky, and bring everyone I love back!"

"You know what? Little Link's right!" Mikey said. "I don't even know if my brothers are dead! Maybe they were sent to an alternate dimension or something, but I ain't letting them go yet! I made an oath to Leo that I'd help you guys save your universe, and I'm keepin' it!"

Jenny quickly started to lift her feet, and slowly walk towards the gang. "I can barely fight anything…but I'll have my revenge on this sitter, no matter how broken I am!"

Leni and Lily quickly walked towards Lincoln. "If our brother is doing it, we're in!"

"Inkon!" Lily said, with a determined face.

"You know what? I'm in too! As Danny's older sister, it's now my duty to bring him back!" Jazz said.

"I won't let one of our best agents go!" Kitty said.

"Spongebob saved me and the Bikini Bottom from Plankton's evil reign of horror!" Sandy said. "It's not his time to join Neptune yet!" Sandy said, walking towards the gang. Even Carl looked angry. "Sheen sacrificed himself for me, and I don't want to be a wuss anymore! From now on, Carl Wheezer is a new…OW, my scabula!"

Manny quickly walked with the gang. "Come on, Manny." Lincoln said. "Do it for your father, or your grandpa, or you mother. What about Frida?" Lincoln asked, as Manny looked determined. "That sitter is going to pay, by name is….ROAR, EL TIGRE!"

Meanwhile, Zim was still standing on the ground not moving. "Eh, he's in too." Jenny said.

However, Dani felt something in her body. "I don't feel so good." She fell to the ground.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"I think that portal broke all of my atoms!" Dani said. "Please, I don't want to go! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" She was screaming in terror, as she was melting. "Sorry." She now melted into green goo, as the team members were shocked. Though Jazz looked annoyed. "We know you're not really dead." Jazz said.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Danny told me she does this trick all the time!"

Dani quickly got up. "Aw man, Danny just had to blow it for me!"

"So who's the leader?" Kitty asked. Of course at that moment, Lincoln got up. "You're looking at him." Lincoln said as he smirked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...IN 3.5.**

Now for the stingers.


	32. STINGERS

**Ren: Well readers, that's the end of the story.**

 **Stimpy: What? It's the end already! But it can't be the end! The babysitter is still loose!**

 **Ren: Stimpy, it's not really the end. Just until the next story comes out.**

 **Stimpy: But what am I supposed to do then?**

 **Ren: I don't know, we're still supposed to be falling to our deaths right.**

 **Stimpy then opened up the curtain, showing them screaming with SB's group inside.**

 **Stimpy: Aw man, I hope those guys save the world.**

 **Luan: Hey, mind if I join you guys?**

 **Ren: Luan? Get out of here! This is our part!**

 **Luan: Say, that ending really did leave one big hole in the story! HAHAHA! Get it?**

 **The crowd started booing.**

 **Luan: What? Too soon?**

 **Ren then facepalmed.**

 **Spongebob: See you next time, readers.**

 **Patrick: Next time, Rocko's joining us!**

 **Spongebob: Patrick, don't spoil the next story! Besides, Ronnie Anne still has her story.**

 **Patrick: Ronnie who?**

...

FANCAST

Vicky, Sam, Lana, Lola, Frida, Kitty - Grey Delisle

Spongebob - Tom Kenny

Timmy, Poof, Star - Tara Strong

Jimmy - Debi Derryberry

Danny - David Kaufman

Lincoln - Colin Dean

Jenny - Janice Kawaye

Manny - Alanna Ubach

Zim - Richard Steven Horvitz

Carl, Donatello - Rob Paulsen

Sheen - Jeffrey Garcia

Cosmo, Chief Dumbrowski, Francisco, The Chameleon - Darren Norris

Wanda, Dora - Susanne Blanskee

Chloe - Kari Wahlgren

Cindy, Sandy - Carolyn Lawrence

Libby - Crystal Scales

Patrick - Bill Faggerbakke

Dudley - Jerry Trainor

Leonardo - Seth Green

Raphael - Sean Astin

Michaelangelo - Greg Cipes

Lori - Catherine Taber

Leni - Liliana Mumy

Luna - Nika Futterman

Lynn, Lucy, Albino Burrito (Dani perhaps too) - Jessica Dicicco

Luan - Cristina Pucelli

Lisa - Lara Jill Miller

Tucker - Ricky D'Shon Collins

Jazz - Colleen Villard

Brad - Chad Doreck

Tuck - Audrey Wasileweski

Melody - Sandy Fox

Keswick, Larry, Ollie - Jeff Bennett

April O Neil - Mae Whitman

Casey Jones - Josh Peck

Karai - Kelly Hu

Shinigami - Gwendoline Yeo

White Pantera, Tiger Claw - Eric Bauza

GIR - Rikki Simmons

Snaptrap,

Freakshow - Jon Cryer

Sartana - Susan Silo

Mr. Lancer - Ron Perlman

 **STINGER #1:**

Inside TUFF headquarters, the chief and Keswick were watching over coordinates to Kitty.

"She's out there, Keswick!" the Chief said. "We can't lose our other best agent! Espeically after…" The chief started crying. "Agent Dudley's idiotic but brave sacrifice!"

"Fortunately, I have found aaaaaa solution to thi-is conflict." Keswick said. "I've decided to send out the Operation Last Resort team to that universe to rescue her."

"Operation Last Resort? I thought we scrapped that project!" The Chief said. "It was just a stupid waste of money on a bunch of saps!"

"You always got to beeee prepared somehowow, Chief." Keswick said. "I have their coordinates on the computer. However, we cannot risk using the universe ripper to send any TUFF agents. For if we do that, the sitter's spell will occur in this universe, and since we're the adults of the universe, we'll be frozen with any hope ranking from 1,000,0002 to one."

"Wow, this sitter is good!" the Chief said.

"However, it appears that the hero team from that universe has one member who still has her communication device active. I'll transport the coordinates to the Last Resort team to her." Keswick said.

"Well, at least we're still safe in our universe!" the Chief. "That babysitter really is giving me the creeps!"

Immediately, everyone started screaming inside the room.

"What in the world?!" The Chief shrieked.

"The freezing! It's happening here! Somebody opened the portal!" a bunny agent screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS! I TOLD YOU THE RIPPER WASN'T A TOY!" Keswick screamed.

"But the government said it was!" a fox agent said, as they both freezed.

"Keswick, send the coordinates NOW!" Chief screamed, as he was immediately frozen in green. Keswick was typing as fast as he can.

"Almost there. Come on, baby, don't let me dowwnnn!" Keswick's legs began to freeze. "No! I must resist my slow and convenient frozen expiration!" Keswick was pulled down to the ground. However, he slowly moved his shivering finger to a SEND button, as he clicked it, and his arm fell to the ground. He, and the rest of TUFF, was now frozen.

However, the computer turned on, and started sending different coordinates to one area.

NOW SENDING: COW

NOW SENDING: JUJU

NOW SENDING: 0

NOW SENDING: CRAMDILLY

NOW SENDING: HONEY SCOUT

NOW SENDING: SNAP

NOW SENDING: CLAMBURG

All of those files were sent to one tracking device: SANTIAGO

 **STINGER #2:**

As the four friends of the Ninja Turtles were eating, April started to sense something. "The turtles! They are in trouble!"

"And those bozos wanted to leave without us!" Casey said. "That sitter must've caught them! Quick, we gotta use Donnie's machine!"

April and Casey went to the van, and pulled out Donnie's machine.

"Let's save our friends!" Casey said.

"Hold on, you two aren't gonna leave with your best fighters, eh?" Karai asked.

"You two want to come?" April asked.

"Meh, you guys will get pumbled anyways." Shini said laughing, which annoyed April, as she shot a hole.

"I hope Donnie's right about this leading us to him." April said.

"Babysitter, prepare to meet Casey Jones! GOONGALA!" Casey jumped inside the portal, followed by April, Karai and Shinigami.

"Ooh, another universe! This will be fun!" Shini said.

 **STINGER #3:**

Inside a house that wasn't hers, a little girl was on the couch, digging through a bag of chips while constantly changing the channel. Gaz got annoyed that every channel was some "lame news report about some stupid girl taking over the world.". She eventually stopped as the cartoon channel was safe, which was Bloaty's Animated Antics. She then heard screaming outside, as she quickly opened the door. Somehow, the entire city was being frozen by an unknown green substance, as a bunch of civilians ran away from it. A truck somehow flipped over from the sky, and a plane came crashing down from the area. Many mutant animals shooting lasers were running across the green substance. Gaz saw all this, and immediately closed the door to resume her TV watching.

 **Well, that's it. I'll revise some of the story and add more parts when I publish it on Wattpad. But thanks for reading guys. Special thanks to PKSmashBros with the assistance, and a special shout-out to Dallas Hatfield. Oh, and the Guest reader too. Yeah, no songlist this time.**

 **To be honest, I'm glad I finished this. Kinda disappointed with the final result, but meh, I will do better with Rejects and 3.5, which I want to make the best of this series since 2. Just thank you all, and see you next time.**


	33. Author's Notes

**Well, I'm doing this part anyways, because I felt like I ended this story on a sour note.**

 **Yeah, I'm actually kinda disappointed with how this story turned out. No rephrase that, I AM disappointed in it. Look, I really wanted this to be the big IW of the story, but because the plot was so big, it was hard to cram everything in it. Then again, IW worked great because every character had their development, and the stakes were higher. In my story, there's hardly any of that, as it focuses more on the plot than the actual heart of the story: the characters. I only wanted to finish this since it played a big role in my series, but to me, it felt like I lost my touch in this one.**

 **TBH, I did indeed rush the last chapter, because I really wanted to be done with this story so that I can move on to Rejects, a story I'm actually more INVESTED in. Heck, it's why so many questions are left in this story, and why it feels like there is no impact with parts (Zim finding out was honestly supposed to be the Starlord finding out about Gamora of the story...but because there was too much in the climax, I rushed it.). Yeah, I'll rewrite this story, adding more details onto things, but not right now. In the meantime, I'm just gonna work on 2.**

 **If I had to rank the stories I've wrote so far...**

 **4\. 3 (Yes, I really am this disappointed in it)**

 **3\. Sidekicks (A story I never finished. I will rewrite this, but without the space part, which really took away from everything in the story, because other than that, it had potential)**

 **2\. Heroes (This was the story that kickstarted everything for me. I mean, there are problems with it, but it got me finally writing complete stories)**

 **1\. Rise of the Cluster (This one's got problems too, but it honestly set the bar for me, most notably, the characters. This one got down for me what the series has always been about. The characters, rather than the adventure).**

 **So yeah, Rejects is next, and I will try to make it the best story since 2.**

 **I will try to make 3.5 the big finale (ignoring 4) that I wanted it to be, and I'll try to flesh out Vicky more, and not make her like what Guest described, Grandfather. But so far, I still prefer the Syndicate and Vexas as villains, since well, they had motivations and the comedy was much easier to write.**


	34. Chapter 17: The End Game (NEW ENDING)

All of the toons were facing off with the shapeshifting creature, who was now in it's official form, a gigantic mutant creature with many tentacles, reddish skin, as each character made their move. For each of the characters, they faced failure when getting their turn to knock out the creature. Each of the Ninja Turtles tried to attack it, but it quickly knocked all four of them out, though Raph tried to resist one of the tentacles. Manny and Frida gave mighty blows to it, but it quickly caught them, and slammed them to the ground. Lincoln and Clyde tried using their weapons while charging at it, but the shapeshifter turned one of it's arms into a tentacle, knocking the two to the ground. Luna tried firing her guitar at it, but she was knocked off the ground again. Sandy tried using her karate to knock it out, but the same result happened. Dudley tried biting it, but it wasn't effective. Kitty tried using her claws and moves to knock it out, but she was also thrown to the ground. Sheen tried flying towards the thing, but it slowly turned back into Ultra Lord, quickly punching him in the face. Lisa tried grabbing the shapeshifter with her tentacles, but it quickly broke them off, sending her flying down. Lucy tried to save Lisa by blocking the creature's next strike. She tried using a spell to get it to turn into stone, which worked at first, but then, it quickly broke out of it, sending one of the rocks flying at Lucy, knocking her out. Lynn tried charging at the creature, still with her blades at hockey sticks, but the same result happened. Tucker tried firing a weapon, along with Sam's suit, but they were all knocked out again. All that was left standing was Jazz, the ghosts, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Lori, Leni, Lily (who was held tight by Leni, completely scared by this thing), Patrick, GIR, Ren, Stimpy, Brad, Tuck and Melody (the three were still on the field next to SB). Most of the beginning half refused to make any moves at the creatures

"We have to find this thing's Achilles Heel!" Jazz said, shooting at the creature a few times while dodging it's attacks. Before the creature can strike again, Danny and Dani blocked their attacks, and continued shooting beams at the creature's face. Both ghosts threw all of their powers at the creature, but nothing was stopping it. "Can't you see? I don't got one!" it responded as it laughed, as it turned into a Guy In White, shooting at Danny who was quickly dodging the attacks, until one trap caught him on the ground. As it aimed for Dani, the creature was socked in the face by Jenny, who was giving more blows to the face. The creature quickly used it's tentacle to wrap around Jenny's stomach, willing to crush it, but then Jenny sawed off the tentacle with her buzzsaw.

As this was going on, SB was still in his mind. "Hello, I'd like to renew my license!" Outside, Brad and Tuck were still with Melody, still on the ground, trying to comfort her while keeping away from the fight downtown.

Jenny smashed the creature with her giant hammer, but then the creature quickly pulled it off. At this point, Jenny was desparate to find something to get rid of this creature, but nothing was killing it. As she tried to fight off it's seven tentacles, one of them turned into a blade. While Jenny held off the each of the tentacles, grabbing them like hay, the creature tried jabbing Jenny with the blade, but she quickly grabbed it. The creature then stuck out it's tongue, shaped like a blade, towards Jenny's chest, slicing through it. "Jenny!" Danny called out, as the remaining ones were horrified by this, calling her name as well. Jenny completely lost all of her reflexes, falling to the ground. While she was still conscious, she still had a hole in her chest, making it hard for her to do any moves.

"Strength of 170 men? You couldn't even defeat me." it boasted. Then Zim started knocking it out, it jabbed it multiple times with it's PAK legs, It chopped off all of the creature's tentacles, as he was still trying to hold back it's attacks. Zim then stuck out his power arms to drain the creature's energy, giving a wicked smile.

"You don't have to do this!" the creature responded. "We could team up to rule this ratchet planet!"

"No deal! Any of your offers have been invalid after refusing my help!" Zim said, continuing to jab the creature, as it started to smile.

"Say, I wonder those Tallest would think after I snap you in half." This got Zim's attention.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY TALLEST?!" Zim jabbed the creature again. "ANSWER ME!'

"Oh, about everything I picked up from your mind." The Tallest said. "Say, did you know that you've been living under a delusion the entire time?"

Jenny was watching the whole thing, trying to get back up. As she saw the whole thing unravel, she knew what was going to happen. "Zim, finish that thing off!" she called out.

"I've had it with all of you hogdogs insulting my mission!" Zim said.

"Why? What's it going to take to convince you? How about some proof? I bet they're insulting you right now!"

"You have no proof!" Zim said.

"Or do I?" the shapeshifter said, as one of it's tentacles turned into a computer screen.

"Zim, don't fall for it, she's tricking you!" Jenny said.

showing the Tallest. This was connected to the Armada's home computer, which recorded all of the Tallest past interactions about Zim, resulting from insults and mocking him.

"That idiot is the most gullible creature in the galaxy!"

"All these years, and he still believes we actually care about him!"

"At least we've won bets based on his survival on Earth!"

The insults went on and on, until Zim was completely broken. GIR watched the whole thing, completely oblivious to the whole thing. "What show is this?" he asked. As for Jenny, while she hated the Irken with every inch of her metal heart, even she felt absolutely heart-broken by this. The creature was thrown to the ground, as the shifter was about to finish him off.

As Jenny was tried to activate one of her weapons, something fell out of her chest compartment. It was another one of Jimmy's power removing syringes. As it turns out, she completely forgot about this part of the plan. The one that was destroyed FS earlier was just filled with pink lemonade to hold off the villains. Despite it being a failure, Jimmy still made two extra ones, filled with the actual chemical. Jenny completely forgot this section of the plan, since she was so focused on getting revenge on the creature. As the creature was about to take one wicked blow at Zim, Jenny threw the syringe at the creature's tentacles, which stopped it's movement. It started screaming in agony, as it morphed into many things. A gargoyle, Vicky, a spider, a giant clown, a Krampus, a gigantic bat, a velociraptor, an alien, and it shrunk as it was being deflattened like a balloon. The creature was now finished, as Jenny took one huge step on him. "That's for my brother, you jerk." Jenny said, as she laid back on the floor again. Dani woke each of the unconscious up, by tapping into their brains. As this was going on, Zim wasn't moving a muscle, with still the emotionless expression on his face. Sam quickly cut Danny's net open.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I think we've lost." Jenny said.

"Not just yet!" said a voice up in the air. It was Vicky, who was flying in the air. "You all completely forgot about me!"

"The sitter!" Leonardo said, as the four turtles prepared their weapons.

To think the genius dork tried to outsmart me! Well, I was always one step ahead of you all!" Jenny tried to do something, but she was too weak to move. Danny flew into the air, ready to blast some attacks at the sitter, but she fought back by poofing up an ecto hand, shocking Danny back into his human self, making him fall to the ground. However, Vicky quickly stopped Danny from breaking of his bones on the road, making him land softly.

"I wouldn't want you dead." Vicky said. "Because that's not as sweet as seeing all of you fail."

"Wait, where's Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Where's Chloe?" Cindy asked.

Vicky poofed up a ball, which had the two inside, trying to bust out.

"Hold on, you still haven't accomplished your goal yet!" Jimmy said. "You gave Da Rule book to me earlier, so you couldn't have reduced it to ashes yet!"

Jenny searched through her chest compartment again, but all that she pulled out were ashes. "Um, Jimmy?"

"Ha! I gave you a fake!" Vicky said. "I destroyed that stupid book hours ago!"

"Then why didn't you defeat us earlier?" Danny asked.

"Because what would be the thrill of doing that? I wanted to see all of you fail!" Vicky said. "By doing that, I had to lure you guys here, with the help of Freakshed…

"FREAKSHOW!" he screamed from far beyond the grass, as he was still alive, laying on the ground.

"And now, you gave into me!" Vicky gave an evil laugh. "Before I make this world mine, let me finish the…"

Suddenly, Spongebob was lighting up through every hole in his spongey body, floating towards the city. All of the toons stared at SB, as Patrick and Sandy happily cheered at him, along with the toons, and Timmy.

"Oh dudes, we're about to see a rock show!" Luna cheered.

"You're about to get it now!"

However, SB fell flat to the ground.

"Or not." Frida said.

"What happened? My license was renewed!"

"Yeah, but according to the law, you have to wait for the proper time to use it. I'd say about six hours! Uh huh!" the GG inside SB's head flew away. "Dumb laws!"

"Well, back to what I was saying, I'm about to finish you all off!"

"Oh no, she's gonna turn us all into ashes!" Carl screamed, which stopped Vicky's laugh. "No." Quickly Vicky disappeared into the area, taking the two inside the ball with them.

"What's she gonna do to us?!" Lana said, shaking in fear.

"I don't wanna become dust yet!" Carl cried.

"Calm down, everyone!" Jimmy said. "Soon, I'll have a plan to save Timmy and…"

"Enough of your stupid plans, Neutron!" Lori said. "The sitter literally won!"

….

Back inside Vicky's lair, she was watching the gang on a TV, with Timmy and Chloe still inside the ball.

"Want to see some entertainment, twerps?!" Vicky gave one big clap.

"Guys, stop moping!" Leonardo said. "We'll find that sitter and I swear, we will end her…" Leo stopped talking, as he stared at the sky.

"End her what?" Lincoln asked, but then he noticed the same thing in the sky Leo was noticing. The sky started to darken, as it looked like something was appearing.

Back on the hill, Brad, Tuck and Melody saw the thing unravel in the sky. "Oh no." Melody said.

"What is that?!" Tuck started shrieking.

"It's a tornado!" Frida said.

"Ha! That's all she has?" Manny barked.

"Wait, I recognize that formation." Donatello said.

"It looks as if stars are piling up towards a center sphere." Jimmy said.

"And they're about to set off a reaction." Lisa said.

"Um…what exactly does it mean?" Lincoln said frightened. Immediately, the sphere turned into a giant hole.

Jenny, all alone and broken, was the first to get sucked it, as she screamed.

"IT'S A BLACK HOLE!" Leonardo shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT….!" Leonardo couldn't finish his sentence, because he was the first to be sucked in.

"LEO!" Raph said, as he was immediately sucked in too.

"BROTHERS!" Mikey screamed, as Donatello was in shock.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Jimmy shouted, as all of the group started running away from the hole.

"Wait, I've seen this before! Professor Honeycott is coming to our rescue! Any second now!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Mikey, because you're forgetting one tiny detail: HE'S NOT IN THIS UNIVERSSEEE!" Donnie got sucked in. Immediately, Mikey decided to jump into the hole. "I'm not ditching my bros! Suck me up, buttercup!" Mikey screamed as he was then sucked in.

Jimmy was then sucked in too.

"NEUTRON!" Cindy called out, but then she was sucked in too. Libby tried grabbing Cindy's hand, but she ended up getting sucked in too, along with Carl. "COMRADES!" Sheen said. "No need to fear!" Sheen turned on his Ultra Lord pack and chased after the guys.

Meanwhile, the Loud family was running together. However, Clyde was immediately pulled into the hole.

"CLYDE!" Lincoln cried out, and followed by this was Lori, as Leni called her name, being sucked up too. Luna, who held onto Lily, immediately pulled Lincoln off the ground, as they continued running.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were sucked into the hole, as Danny flew into it to catch them. As the three fell in, Dani formed back from her goo self, remaining where she was.

"GIR, Code 8255." Zim said in a dull voice, still on the ground. "GIR?" GIR was flying like an airplane in the middle of the blackhole, and then got sucked in.

Kitty tried escaping the hole with her jet boots while holding on to Dudley, but they both screamed as they both got sucked in.

The Louds were still running from the hole. However, Lana and Lola, both holding each other hands as they spun through the air. Lincoln screamed their names, as followed by this, Lynn started to lift off the ground. She dug her hands onto the ground. "No no no NOOOOOO!" Lynn was sucked into the hole, and Lincoln called out his name. Lisa couldn't latch on the ground, and was sucked in. Followed by this, Lucy was immediately pulled through the hole, as she had no reaction, waving her arms like a witch. Now, it was just Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Lily, who were still running.

Frida was sucked into the portal, as Manny used his stretching claw to grab her, which pulled him in. Meanwhile, Rocko was sucked in, while Ren and Stimpy followed him.

"Ren, if this is the last time I ever see, I just want to tell you, I went in your drinking toilet without flushing, and you're my bestest friend in the world!"

"You're my bestest friend ever, Stimpy, and I looooo…..WHHAATTT?! MY DRINKING?! TOILET?! WITHOUT FEEELUSHING?! I'LL RIP YOUR EYES FROM YOUR HEAD, YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS EEDDIOT!" They were both sucked in.

"Well this sucks!" Luan laughed. "Get IITTTT!" Luan was then sucked in. Luna immediately handed Lily to Lincoln. "Save the world for us, bro!" Luna said with a peace sign, as she was sucked in. Lincoln immediately called her name, as soon, he knew he had to take action.

"Hang on, Lily! We're saving our family!" Lincoln immediately turned on his jetpack, and Lily laughed at the ride up.

Sandy was sucked into the portal, and SB could do nothing but cry incredibly hard to the ground, seeing all of his friends being lifted from the ground. Immediately, Patrick had his hand on his very small sleeve.

"Up, yellow man, Up!" Patrick said. "This is no place to CRRRYYYY!" Patrick was lifted up, as SB called his name, jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Hey, this is kind of fun!" Patrick said, as they both spun into black hole laughing, and then screaming again.

As she flew in, she was spinning at a fast pace, as she saw nothing but the blue around her. She could barely use any of her weapons because of the hole that dis-activated her functions. However, she focused hard on one thing. "Come on! Don't die on me baby!" Jenny said, trying to focus hard. "Just let me use you this once." Her eyes were closed as she focused hard on this. "Please, for my friends!" Suddenly, Jenny's wings popped up, as their jets exploded, making her able to fly towards her friends.

... NEW ENDING

Raph held onto to Mikey's hand, who had Donnie's and then Leo's. As the forces inside the portal made Raph even harder to hold on to his brothers, suddenly, he lost his grip. "It's okay to let go, Raph!" Leo said.

"No, I am not losing you or you other dorks!" Raph shouted. Suddenly, his brothers started to fall down, while Raph still remained here he was, while the other brothers called his name. "LEO! DONNIE! MIKEY!" Raph screamed, all while Jenny pulled him up.

Jenny grabbed the five Retroville kids, with the weight dragging Cindy down, as she held on to both his and Jimmy's hands. Suddenly, Cindy lost grip of Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Cindy called out.

"There shall be only one!" Sheen called out as he fell down below.

"GUYS!" Jimmy called out, as he was grabbed by Jenny.

In the middle, Danny was able to catch Sam and Tucker, but not Jazz. Tucker quickly grabbed her, but the forces pulled him and Jazz away from Sam. "TUCKER! JAZZ!" Danny called out, trying to reach for his hand.

Lincoln continued flying trying to find his sisters, but his jetpack suddenly gave out. Both Lincoln and Lily screamed, as they were caught by two hands. Pulling Lincoln's feet was Leni, who was holding on to all of the Loud Sisters like monkeys in a barrel. "Hi, Lincoln!" Leni waved.

"Don't think you forgot your buddy has his own set of wings!" Clyde said, as he pulled towards Lincoln, and they flew out to another direction.

Jenny immediately went after all of her and grabbed Manny and Frida, with Frida hanging onto Manny's back. Though the pull of the fall made her lose her grip, as the Plata glove fell off of her hand, sending her flying back, with Manny calling her name. Even Mikey failed to grab her.

Dudley and Kitty were still falling in the portal. "Well Dudley, you were not just the best partner I've ever had, but my best friend!" Kitty shrieked.

"Yeah, well you were the best partner I ever had! And to be honest, I always had a crush on you!"

"Really?"

"No, I'm just saying that for the dramatic tension, and a lie to cover up the fact that I leaked your diary to the whole world!"

"I knew that! That happened months ago!"

"Oh, then...I got nothing"

Jenny then caught SB and Patrick, along with Ren and Stimpy, who were pretty emotionless. Lincoln tried to catch Jenny's hand, as he tried to grab one of her wings, but this ended up falling apart, sending him falling down below, past all of his sisters, and everyone down below the others.

"LINCOLN!" All of his sisters called out on him. SB then grabbed Leni's hand, who now grabbed Clyde's, all while the sisters were crying at the sight. Clyde then caught Lori's hand, but then, his pupils shrunk as he realized who's hand he was holding.

"Don't do it, Clyde!" Lori said. "I swear, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel if you…"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE." Clyde and his jetpack shut off, sending all of the sisters flying. Lincoln and Leni cried their names, with Leni completely breaking down in tears.

Soon, Jenny was carrying Leni and Lily, along with Raph, Manny, SB, Patrick, Ren, Stimpy, Danny, Sam, Jimmy, as everyone was now outside the portal closing. However, Zim was still sitting on the ground. Everyone was dead silent from what happened.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Manny shrieked. At that moment, Jimmy was on the ground, on his knees, shocked from the past few minutes.

"Uh guys, I don't think it's over yet!" Jenny said, as the ground started to form green vines.

"What's going on?!" Tuck shrieked, as they were still miles away from the heroes.

"What is that sitter doing?!" Melody said.

"Giving birth to the new world!" Freakshow said on the ground, as he gave an evil laugh. However, he suddenly got covered by the green vines, leaving him completely frozen in green ice. Brad, Tuck and Melody weren't at all affected by this. Soon, everyone saw what was going on, as the green started moving rapidly. Animals started running from the unknown green. However, it passed by all of the remaining toons, but nothing happened to them.

Soon, the green freezing started covering up most of the world.

It hit Royal Woods, freezing every adult there, causing every child to freak out. It covered the entire city from Burpin' Burger to Flips Food and Fuel.

Then, it hit the Loud House. The pets ran out of the house in fear, as Vanzilla pulled up by it's driveway. Lynn Sr. and Rita immediately ran out of the car.

"What's going on?!" Lynn Sr. freaked out. "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

"Where's our kids?!" Rita said, as the both of them froze. "Rita! Lynn!" Harold McBride shouted. "What on Earth is happening?!" Both he and Howard got frozen.

Every child freaked out about their parents, though the middle schoolers had a different reaction.

"Mom, like, the wi-fi is down! I can't hear my death metal without it!" Middle School Goth Maggie said, as her mom was frozen. "Mom?"

The freezing hit Miracle City, as the rest of the civliians were seeing the green ice come to them. They all started to run from the ice.

"Son, we have to leave this place!" PL said.

"No! I swore by the White Pantera legacy I would protect Miracle City!" WP said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" WP was then frozen.

"Oh, what an idiot." PL responded, as without hesistation, he flew to the ground, and decided to take his freezing.

The freezing also hit Tremorton, as every adult ran out on the streets.

"Oh yummy! Tremorton's being turned into a green popsicle!" a stupid man said. "I hope it's apple flavored!" The man was about to lick the ground, but then got frozen, with the same pose of his tongue sticking out.

The freezing reached Amity Park, turning every citizen frozen. All over the world, children and teenagers were frightened by what's happening, many crying over their parents freezing, as Vicky was laughing at it on TV. Chloe and Timmy were nearly banging on the metal ball. In Timmy's mind, he had to see all of his friends get sucked away, but it was much worse for Chloe, as the world she spent years trying to make better, is now in complete ruins.

"By the way, you two have no use for me anymore!" Vicky made the ball disappear to who know's where, and left her throne. She transported to the top of the sky.

"Hello, twerps!" Vicky said, as her face appeared in Times Square. "As my first command as supreme ruler, I say…DEATH ROW FOR ALL OF YOU, FOREVER!" She laughed as every child started wearing prison suits, and robots looking like Vicky appeared chasing after them.

…..

The world was now in Vicky's hands, all while the remaining heroes still stood on the ground.

Back in Dimmsdale, Brad, Tuck and Melody looked around them, seeing Dimmsdale now being a wasteland. "That witch." Brad said. Soon, plenty of Vicky robots surrounded the three.

Meanwhile, the remains of the flattened shapeshifter grew back one tiny tentacle. It touched the floor and slowly started to slide.

"Now what?!" Spongebob called, as all the heroes were shocked of what was around them, while Leni was still crying. Jimmy got up from where he was, and saw Dimmsdale in ruins.

"It's not over yet, sitter." Jimmy said to himself. "Now, it's our move."

 **TO BE CONTINUED..in 3.5**


End file.
